Hades & Persephone
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Kylo Ren y Rey, distantes y cercanos. Cada uno tiene un sitio. Una rebelde. Un caballero de Ren, danzando entre el lado Obscuro y el Lado Luminoso. Pero ¿Y si no desean ocupar su posición? ¿Qué pasa cuando deseas reescribir tu destino? Dedicado a SNK.
1. Fear the Fever

**Hades & Persephone: A The Force Awakens Fanfic**

 **Chapter I: Fear the fever**

 ** _"…_** ** _I fear the fever  
Deep in my bones  
It runs electric  
It draws me home  
It knows the weakness  
Deep in my soul  
It keeps me hostage  
I'm never alone …"_**

La Fuerza es algo de lo que apenas si escuché nombrar durante el transcurso de mi vida en Jakku. Sobrevivir no te da tiempo para escuchar cuestiones complejas; tus problemáticas son muchísimo más simples. Los alimentos, vender chatarra, los alimentos, vender chatarra. El ciclo jamás termina. No mientras Jakku parece intentar absorberte entre las dunas.

Han pasado tantas cosas en cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

Pero no puedo librarme de la mirada estática del hijo de Han Solo, muerto por su propia mano. _Ése monstruo._

No puedo librarme del profundo desprecio que me provoca recordar sus ojos fijos, brillantes, traspasándome una y otra vez, seduciéndome, inclinándome inevitablemente al Lado Obscuro. Tampoco puedo olvidar que, dentro, profundamente, esa sensación iba creciendo, aún cuando trataba de evitarlo y huía, ocultándome de la certeza de que caería en él.

¿Qué es esta sensación de que su odio es no sólo justificado, sino es el mismo que siento yo? Un odio puro, odio que yo no conocía aún cuando había sido toda mi corta vida sólo una especie de mercancía, una cosa; abandonada desde niña a ser parte del sistema común del universo de Jakku, que apenas si me percibía como _algo_ y no como _alguien._

 ** _"…_** ** _Maybe you should go?_** _  
_ _ **Baby can't control**_ _  
_ _ **Maybe you should go?**_ _  
_ _ **Baby can't control …"**_

Podían ver sus ojos a través de mí misma, y mis ojos podían ver a través de su alma como si mirara un cristal completamente transparente; la comprensión de que todo fluía como el agua de una corriente demasiado agitada era evidente y ambos sentimos cómo iba moviéndose, como si se apoderara de ella una turbulencia incontrolable.

 __

 _ **"… It wants to kill you**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to tear you apart**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to thrill you**_ _  
_ _ **This vengeful love that I've got**_ _  
_ _ **Wants to consume you**_ _  
_ _ **Then spit you out**_ _  
_ _ **I fear the fever, fear the fever**_ _  
_ _ **Can you feel it now?..."**_

No era difícil de adivinar qué pensaba. Para él, sin embargo, embargado por el miedo de que su propia expectativa no fuese consumada, lo que debía ver en mi mente era apenas borroso. La Fuerza era intensa en su familia, como bien lo había dicho, pero no había hecho mas que mermar su confianza, transformarlo en un ser confundido, enfermo de un poder desconocido. Había matado a su padre. En medio de su confusión y de su propio miedo, había acabado con la vida de su propio padre.

En medio de su rabia, quería acabar con todo. Eso me incluía.

Pero por alguna causa, la Fuerza también era intensa en mí y podía sentir que incluso para ser alguien más bien frágil, Kylo Ren me temía. Temía que yo supiera instintivamente lo que él tuvo que entrenar y aprender. Pero no se echaba atrás y no cedía. Peleó hasta el final. Hasta que el planeta comenzó a resquebrajarse. Sentí cómo se dejó herir. Sentí cómo el sable rasgó su ropa y la sensación misma me hizo sentir satisfecha. Me ofreció ser mi maestro. ¿Qué deseaba enseñarme?

No sabía que había tanto que podía mostrarme.

Era posible que el Lado Obscuro también intentara atraerme, pero no deseaba ceder. En realidad, por entonces yo no sabía bien cómo es que eso funcionaba.

 _Lo único que sabía es que sí sentía miedo, aunque él no pudiese verlo._

 _El miedo a ceder. El miedo a que me tomara y se apoderara de mí y de mi voluntad._

 __ _ **"… I fear the fire**_ _  
_ _ **Burning below**_ _  
_ _ **Its gonna to trick you**_ _  
_ _ **Swallow you whole …"**_

Y sucedió.

Fue como si, al irme, me hubiera llevado una pequeñísima pero irremplazable parte de él y a su vez, él hubiera permanecido sosteniendo una pequeñísima parte de mí, que quizá antes no necesitaba, pero que en ese momento justo, estaba echando de menos.

¿Qué era?

No sentía temor ante él pero tampoco seguridad. Y él parecía no sentir temor ante mí, sino necesidad de desafío.

La sensación de que en vez de alejarnos, la Fuerza nos unía por encima de nosotros mismos, como imanes que inevitablemente terminarán juntos, apretados uno contra otro aunque no lo quieran.

Era mi enemigo y éramos tan diferentes. Pero nadie había despertado nada similar en mí.

Mi existencia había sido tan insignificante, tan nula, que su confusión me fue tan transparente y al mismo tiempo tan cercana. No conocía el odio y cuando Kylo Ren peleó conmigo por primera vez, pude sentir, aún detrás de la máscara en que ocultaba su rostro, que sus ojos me atravesaban con la misma fuerza, con el mismo fulgurante sable rojo, rústico, construido por él mismo, violentándome, forzándome a pelear una batalla que ni siquiera me pertenecía.

 __ _ **"… Maybe you should go?**_ _  
_ _ **Baby can't control …"**_

¿Qué me llevó a ella?

Todo. Y nada.

 _Él._

 _"_ _La chica de la que tanto he escuchado…"_

¿Era capaz de decir eso como si realmente fuese verdad o es que acaso lo era?

Todo eso no importaba aunque lo cierto es que me avergonzaba admitir que me interesaba saber lo que pensaba sobre las cosas que había escuchado.

¿Deseaba asesinarme?

¿Cuál era _su_ razón? ¿La Fuerza que podía percibir a la distancia en mí?

 ** __**

 ** _"… It wants to kill you  
It wants to tear you apart  
It wants to thrill you  
This vengeful love that I've got  
Wants to consume you  
Then spit you out  
I fear the fever, fear the fever  
Can you feel it now? ..."_**

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir ese miedo. La fiebre. El fuego que terminaría por consumirlo todo. El odio que terminaba por abrasarnos a ambos.

¿Por qué me había mirado de esa manera?

Me había quitado algo. La inmensa obscuridad en sus ojos me había quitado algo.

 _Y es posible que los demonios encerrados en la luz que creía ver en los míos le hubieran quitado algo también._

 ** __**

 ** _"… You know you're not safe here  
I'll only bring you down  
Can't help you disappear  
My love, it's too late now  
You know you're not safe here  
I'll only bring you down  
The end is almost near  
My love, it's too late now …"_**

Definí el marcador en esa batalla, ganándola momentáneamente. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo entre el momento que huí y dejé de ver sus ojos, brillando con el reflejo de la luz de nuestros sables entrecruzados, una parte de mí, la que se había quedado en esa batalla, estaba muriendo inexorablemente, atada a él, como si aún estuviese vivo, aún a sabiendas de que el planeta había colapsado y era improbable que hubiese podido salvarse.

No era tan débil como yo creí. Había obtenido de mí un segundo de enojo, de resentimiento tan inmenso que con eso había bastado para asegurarse de que había dejado esa semilla germinando en mi interior.

 _El lado obscuro._

 _ **"… It wants to kill you**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to tear you apart**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to thrill you**_ _  
_ _ **This vengeful love that I've got**_ _  
_ _ **Wants to consume you**_ _  
_ _ **Then spit you out**_ _  
_ _ **I fear the fever, fear the fever**_ _  
_ _ **Can you feel it now?**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to kill you**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to tear you apart**_ _  
_ _ **It wants to thrill you**_ _  
_ _ **This vengeful love that I've got**_ _  
_ _ **Wants to consume you**_ _  
_ _ **Then spit you out**_ __

 _ **I fear the fever, fear the fever**_ _  
_ _ **Can you feel it now?..."**_

Kylo Ren _sabe_ que donde está, mi aspiración más grande en este momento, es acabar con su vida. Y sin embargo, algo en mi interior me dice que su confusión demuestra que no es un ser despreciable. Sino un ser cometiendo actos despreciables con quién sabe qué fines.

Su padre lo sabía y le permitió asesinarlo a fin de llevar a término los planes del Jefe de la Primera Orden.

¿Qué es lo que me ata a él?

¿Por qué no puedo _escapar_?

Tal vez _no quiero._

 _ **(You know you're not safe here)**_ _  
_ _ **(I'll only bring you dow**_ **n)**


	2. Out of the Fire

**_¡Bienvenidos a este loco fanfic que se me ocurrió!_**

 ** _Quiero antes que nada, agradecer a varias personas que han leído y pertenecen al grupo de FB Mother of Kylo Ren Fans, porque gracias a ellos he obtenido mucha información interesante de esta parte de la saga de Star Wars que apenas comienza._**

 ** _Como se darán cuenta, aunque es posible que incluya lemon en la historia, ciertamente sé que Star Wars no es una historia que se caracterice por incluir estas situaciones en sus películas, por lo que, a diferencia de algunos fanfics actualmente publicados por aquí, procuraré generar muchísima tensión sexual y quizá culminarla, pero de una forma más trabajada y sutil y no tan explícita, en gran parte porque quiero apegarme a los caracteres canon de los personajes como los conocemos actualmente._**

 ** _El fanfic está pensado para durar un máximo de entre ocho y diez capítulos, algunos serán muchísimo más largos, con la intención de compactar la historia para no hacerla aburrida o repetitiva._**

 ** _Los capítulos, como se darán cuenta, llevan título. Estos títulos estarán basados en su totalidad en canciones, la mayoría de la banda Digital Daggers. Otros más serán insertados de forma aleatoria según vayan encajando en el proceso de la historia._**

 ** _Les dejo el segundo capítulo y espero que si es de su agrado, lo incluyan en sus favoritos y le regalen un corazoncito._**

 ** _Gracias por estar pendientes de lo que sigue para estos dos 3_**

 _Out of the fire_

 _"…_ _Out of the fire_ _  
pull me in to your ocean  
out of desire_

 _pull me in …"_

El dolor, las dudas, la conmoción. Todo era tan absorbente, tan lejano y en ese momento tan cercano como si respirara sobre mi rostro. El hálito de la luz era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo o alejarme, pero había tomado la decisión. Los pasos para atravesar ese puente estaban dados y había completado la tarea que me había propuesto.

La chica había escapado y llevaba con ella algo que me pertenecía, pero en ese instante, sólo podía pensar en que era la primera vez en mi vida que había sentido dolor; atenazante, paralizante. Dolor por cuánto debía ser hecho. Dolor por cuánto ya había sido hecho. El ser humano que había contribuído a darme vida, ahora yacía, pudriéndose en algún lugar profundo de la base. Y todo era mi obra.

¿Era el precio que debía pagar para superar el poder de mi abuelo?

Mi padre había sido un sacrificio insignificante en comparación si lo pienso de forma que no tenga nada que me conecte a él. Pero es falso. Sé que lo que hay del lado luminoso de la Fuerza también tiene un enorme peso en cuanto pretendo erradicar.

 _"…_ _bury me deep  
in your waves of commotion  
silence the fire within …"_

Me dejaron solo por fin.

Luego de revisar mis heridas, me dejaron en una sala. Apenas podía moverme y mi cuerpo se negaba a dejar de lado el dolor. Me quedé recostado, meditando mi siguiente paso.

El Líder Snoke querría a la chica. Ése sería el siguiente paso. Ése era desde mucho antes pero había escapado haciendo uso de la Fuerza.

 _Es tan evidente quién es ella._

Su nombre es Rey.

Una chatarrera de Jakku. Cabello atado, ojos castaños, pequeña y ágil.

 _Una advenediza_ _afín con el lado luminoso de La Fuerza._

 _Demasiado afín._

 _"… your siren's calling  
it's so inviting  
your battle cries are hypnotizing …"_

Me había vencido en batalla, en parte por las heridas en mi cuerpo y el tiro que el Wookie me había dado. Sangraba profusamente y de no ser por Hux, seguiría sangrando.

Pero esa criatura insignificante había escapado _porque así había querido que sucediera._

 _Necesitaba tiempo._

 _"… I'm under your spell  
from Heaven to Hell  
the in-between is so enticing …"  
Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under  
Take me with you to the bitter end  
Hold me under …"_

La chica no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. _Alguien, además de mí, conocía instintivamente los caminos de la Fuerza._

 _Me llamó "monstruo"._

 _Al proferir tal insulto, algo de la seguridad que hasta ese momento había ostentado, se quebró._

El cristal que cubría cada uno de mis sentimientos y deseos se había agrietado y los había expuesto ante una joven no entrenada, salida de la nada, involucrada por azar en una lucha para la que, irónicamente no estaba preparada pero que instintivamente enfrentaría.

 _Yo lo sabía._

Yo no soy un jedi, del mismo modo en que no soy un sith.

¿Soy entonces el monstruo que ella dijo que soy?

 _"… Heavy my heart  
With your wish for survival  
Tear me apart  
In your type_

 _Swallow me whole  
Fill my lungs with revival  
quiet the the chaos inside …"_

Mi abuelo había pertenecido al lado obscuro, se había dejado arrastrar a él. La historia la desconocía y sólo el Líder Supremo Snoke me había dado información sobre ella. Mi abuelo había tenido dos hijos a quienes intentó asesinar. Rebeldes. _La escoria de la galaxia_.

Es verdad que Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker eran sus hijos. Y también es verdad que mi padre pretendía que nos abstuviéramos de ser _quienes somos_. Seres unidos irremisiblemente a La Fuerza.

Mi madre se dedicó, pues, a las labores del senado.

Y yo fui aprendiz de quien en otra vida fuese mi tío.

Pero sus enseñanzas fueron útiles exclusivamente para la batalla, pues para el resto, el honor y la bondad son situaciones y virtudes meramente subjetivas según quien los imparte y quien los recibe.

Esto jamás me ha estado vetado.

 _"… your siren's calling  
it's so inviting  
your battle cries are hypnotizing_

El recuerdo de la chica me perseguía. La sensación de que podía apreciar mis pensamientos a distancia permanecía profundamente arraigada en mí y aquella noche, como la mayoría de ellas, me fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Yo era incapaz de leer en ella.

Me sentía incapaz en ese instante de siquiera enfrentarme a ella. Y de pronto fue fácil determinar el camino que debía tomar.

Los pasos eran simples.

La única forma de detener su influencia perniciosa era asesinándola.

Pero no había querido hacerlo.

¿Cómo es que podía acercarme a ella para cumplir con mi parte en el esquema que un día mi abuelo, Darth Vader, creara para mí?

 _I'm under your spell  
from Heaven to Hell  
the in-between is so enticing …"_

Como si de un golpe se tratase, la idea entonces se apoderó de mi cerebro e incluso embargó a la pequeñísima parte humana que quedaba en mí.

 _Si podía acercarme a la chica, entonces podría acabar con ella y cumplir mi objetivo._

Pero… _¿Cómo?_

Con este pensamiento, terminé por quedarme dormido.

Y tuve una revelación tal en medio de la nebulosa capa de sueños que cubrió mi mente.

 _Comprendí la razón por la que todo sucedía del modo en que estaba sucediendo._

 _"…_ _Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under  
Take me with you to the bitter end  
Hold me under  
Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under …"_

Durante esas horas de sueño, no encontré paz en absoluto. Pero sí pude conectarme a la distancia con algunos pensamientos de la chatarrera y la idea de poder entrar en su mente en realidad me parecía tentadora. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo mientras ella me lo impidiera. Por lo que asumí que también dormía.

Odiaba profundamente aceptar que esa maldita e insignificante mujer, tenía razón.

 _Temía aceptar ante mí mismo y frente a los demás que nunca podría ser tan fuerte como mi abuelo._

¿Me estaba negado su poder?

No era motivo suficiente para renunciar a lo que él había comenzado.

Un equilibrio en la Fuerza. El bien y el mal en las mismas circunstancias, partiendo del mismo punto ambos, sin ventajas.

Di algunas vueltas en la cama sin adornos, sin cubiertas y por un momento me sentí asfixiar con el casco, con la túnica y con toda la tela de la capa encima. Me levanté, exasperado y de un movimiento me retiré la máscara y con otros dos más el resto de mis prendas. Apenas quedé en interiores, me tumbé de nueva cuenta en la cama. El pensamiento de la chatarrera nuevamente me sustrajo de mis propios pensamientos.

 _"_ _Tengo que acabar con él…"_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos distaban mucho, en imágenes, a ser como lo decía en palabras en su mente. Durante el transcurso de los fragmentos inconexos de su cerebro, recordaba haber mirado con detenimiento mis ojos y pude ver a través de su cerebro que los recordaba a detalle, como si hubiera absorbido en su mente por completo la imagen de ellos, como cuando se guarda un recuerdo preciado. _Preciado…_

No. ¿Quién era esa mujer después de todo?

 _Era el enemigo._

Una vez más, comencé a quedarme dormido, cuando el eco del pensamiento del Líder Supremo Snoke comenzó a llegar a mí.

 _"…_ _No es esa mujer el problema, como antes te lo mencioné, Caballero de Ren, tu problema es tu propia debilidad, tus ansias por devolverte a la Luz. ¿Estás dispuesto a redimirte ante mí y hacer lo necesario para acabar con tal tentación?"_

Por un segundo, la sorpresa me invadió pero me contuve y sólo repetí en mi pensamiento: _"Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que ordene, Líder Supremo"._ No obtuve respuesta pero supe que había visto mi pensamiento.

Solía hurgar en él cuando deseaba.

Llegué al punto de casi volverme loco cuando dimensioné mis actos.

Había asesinado a mi propio padre, había dejado viuda a mi madre. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a esa chica entrometida, por el simple hecho de poseer comprensión de la Fuerza. ¿Qué era ella después de todo?

Una chatarrera. Una cosa más por olvidar.

Pero debía admitir que tenía ojos vibrantes y grandes, largo cabello castaño, rasgos fascinantes. _No parecía sólo una chatarrera. No parecía siquiera de Jakku._

El cambio de situación me alarmó. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué poseía tal dominio de la Fuerza?

 _"… From my salvation  
The raging waters  
flooding into me  
In your temptation  
Your quiet thunder  
breaks me  
overtakes me …"_

" _Debes volver a donde perteneces, Ben Solo…"_

Era la voz en mi cabeza. Ésa mujer había escuchado mis pensamientos también. Odiaba escucharle decir el nombre que me identificaba en otra parte del tiempo, cuando era sólo un aprendiz de Jedi. Porque _yo no era un aprendiz cualquiera. No lo soy._

La voz calló.

Sin embargo, el eco de su voz, modulada, sin educación, ruda en cierto modo, sólo me irritó profundamente, haciendo mi ira más patente, más furiosa. Quise, por un momento, doblegar a esa mujer, demostrarle que, una vez que el Lado Obscuro ha estado, aunque sea rozándote un poco, es suficiente un instante para _desearlo_.

Comenzaba a sentir necesidad de someterla, de humillarla, _de hacerla sentir la fuerza de mi odio._

 _"… Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under …"_

Su voz me molestaba.

Me abrumaba.

Me levanté de la cama y nuevamente me puse todas mis prendas, incluyendo el casco.

Salí de la obscura habitación y caminé por el pasillo. Una vez que encontré a un soldado cualquiera, hice llamar a la Capitán Phasma.

Yo sabía la ubicación exacta de la chatarrera y necesitaba llegar a ella.

 _Con ella estaba Luke Skywalker._

Su poder era inconfundible. En la voz de esa chica, pude descifrar que se había involucrado, pues, voluntariamente a una cruzada de la que no tenía idea.

Eso le costaría la vida.

 _Pero, primero lo primero._

La capitán se presentó frente a mí de manera casi inmediata y una vez le di instrucciones sobre el paradero de la chica, me dispuse a ir donde el Líder Supremo Snoke. Necesitaba su guía. Su consejo.

 _Necesitaba que me dijera cómo librarme de mi propia debilidad._

 _Gracias por leerme!_

 _Kat~_


	3. The Fool and The Thief

_¡Hola, gracias por leer! Les había dicho que iban a ser sólo canciones de Digital Daggers pero eso ha cambiado. Creo que será para bien y lo disfrutarán. Agradezco sus comentarios y si gustan pueden dejarme un review o agregarme a sus favoritos si lo desean y les agradó lo suficiente._

 _Es un gusto saber de ustedes._

 _Dedicado a NK._

 _..._

 _Hades & Persephone_

 _Capítulo III: The Fool and The Thief_

 _"…_ _The scar I can't reverse  
When the more it heals the worse it hurts  
Gave u every piece of me, no wonder it's missing  
Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant…"_

 _Dynasty fragment by MIIA_

La chatarrera fue fácil de hallar.

Una pequeña ciudad, llamada Chinesti en el planeta Phaeda, fue el lugar en que Luke Skywalker pensó que sería _terriblemente_ complejo esconder a la chica. Frente a nuestros ojos. Chinesti fue una ciudad ocupada por el Imperio. Prácticamente, casa de maestros Sith hasta que el Imperio cayó.

 _Tal como Darth Vader._

Cuando supe la ubicación, intenté establecer de nuevo el vínculo. Sabía que ella podía leer con claridad mis pensamientos e intenciones, en ese sentido su manejo de la fuerza era similar al mío, quizá con menos entrenamiento.

 _Me niego a aceptar que ella pueda llegar al grado de mi poder._

Hice las búsquedas necesarias para dar con una nave que no tuviera nada que ver con la base Starkiller. Si había que pasar desapercibido ante los rebeldes, lo único que debía hacer era viajar en una nave que no ubicaran los rebeldes, no usar máscara y asegurarme que apenas me viera alguien. Podía saber si había aliados rebeldes o si Skywalker o la General Organa estaban con ella. Primero me deshice de Hux enviándolo al otro lado de la Galaxia, a las ciudades cercanas a Tatooine a buscar a la chica así como al ejército de stormtroopers de la Primera Orden. El Supremo Líder Snooke no sabía a dónde iría yo, no le dejé saber haciendo acopio de todos los recursos mentales que pude usar, pero sí dejé claro que era necesario buscar a la brevedad a esa joven y la forma de mantenerla dentro de la nueva base sin incidentes por lo que me dio carta abierta para hacer lo necesario, yendo a donde hubiera que ir.

 _De algún modo, tenía que llegar a ella._

 _…_

 _La obscuridad más negra de Jakku. Tenía 8 años._

 _Hacía dos que estaba en aquel vehículo abandonado._

 _Desperté bañada en sudor. Me sentía enferma de pronto y más asustada que nunca._

 _Sentí con claridad cómo había miradas que escudriñaban en la obscuridad, que podían verme a mí, aunque yo no pudiera ver a los dueños de esas miradas llenas de inconcebible odio._

 _Y recuerdo el momento en que unas risas, malignas, ebrias y extrañamente amenazadoras llenaron el vehículo y retumbaron en el latón._

 _Comencé a sentir escalofríos, fui incapaz de moverme. No sabía qué hacer. No podía hacer nada._

 _Unas enormes manos se abalanzaron contra mis piernas y me arrastraron sin importar que yo pateara, luchara y me esforzara en zafarme del cruel agarre. Del poder que pude haber empleado a través de la fuerza, nada._

 _Lo que sucedió luego es muy confuso para mí, no lo comprendo, pero dejó una huella que jamás podré borrar. La inocencia que guardaba lo más posible de serme arrebatada, -como haría toda niña que desconoce cualquiera de los detalles sobre el particular-, lo fue en los minutos siguientes. No vi nada, o a nadie, pero sentí cada una de las detestables sensaciones y dolores de aquellos minutos._

 _Sin saberlo, me había convertido en adulta y otros habían decidido ya mi destino en ese aspecto._

 _Cuando se alejaron, cerrando con estrépito la compuerta del vehículo, emitiendo insultos y risas respecto a la profanación que acababan de cometer, me acurruqué, abrazándome a mí misma. No obtuve ni una sola lágrima de mis ojos, a pesar de que los apreté, como si fuera algo necesario y adecuado a las circunstancias._

 _No recuerdo haber llorado nunca por ello, y tampoco hablé a nadie de ello, pues no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo. Estaba sola. Y había decidido cuidarme a mí misma._

 _El siguiente día, en cuanto hubo luz, cerré todo el vehículo, saqué las pocas pertenencias que eran de mi propiedad y necesitaba y caminé hasta el mercado de cambio para vender el vehículo por algunas raciones de comida, otras de agua y algunas mercancías útiles para el intercambio. Sabía que me habían ofrecido mucho menos que lo que ese transporte valía, pero era mejor a permanecer cerca del sitio donde me sentía observada constantemente, siendo un blanco constante de posibles ataques, iguales o peores. ¿Cómo una niña de ocho años se entera de administrar el tiempo para tales tareas? No lo sé. Pero fue lo mejor que me pasó._

 _Dejé de confiar en cualquier criatura._

 _…_

Desperté abrumado, atormentado. El sueño que me seguía era impropio de mí y me avergoncé de considerar que había hurgado de más en la mente de la chatarrera, a quien trataba de rastrear a través de mi percepción de la Fuerza en ella. Todo lo que había visto, vívida y claramente como si fuera un espectador presente en la situación, me había pasmado.

Pude comprender por fin las palabras del Supremo Líder cuando dijo que sentía compasión por la chica y era mi propia debilidad lo que me mantenía tratando de no dañarla. La misma que me conduciría al lado luminoso si cedía.

Por primera vez desde que me recuperara de las heridas de las que ella era responsable, sentí y acepté que sentía compasión por ella.

Hay seres, aún en la galaxia, que son intocables, sagrados y fuera de toda guerra.

Pero era irónico que… Para conseguir nuestro objetivo, yo mismo había asesinado a muchos de esos seres.

El arrepentimiento no era una opción y no empezaría a sentirlo ahora. Estaba hecho. Pero me perseguían esos recuerdos y me acosarían por mucho tiempo los gritos y el dolor de todos esos que asesiné. No sabía si estaba de acuerdo o no con ello, pero para lograr el objetivo de la Primera Orden, el objetivo de mi abuelo, lo que sea estaba hecho. Asesiné a quien tuve que asesinar.

 _Incluido mi padre._

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Un fuerte dolor me apresó. El vínculo no había desaparecido pero luchábamos por mantenerlo y eso cuesta en ocasiones incluso el equilibrio del maestro y del aprendiz. Aún cuando ella y yo no éramos aprendiz ni maestro. Manteníamos una especie de… Conversaciones. Fluídas conversaciones silenciosas, conscientes o inconscientes de las que nadie podía percatarse. El dominio de la Fuerza era fuerte, no sabría decir en quien lo era más. Y esa sombra de duda era suficiente para que el líder Supremo continuara con el entrenamiento en vez de sólo hacerme su primer al mando. En tanto existiera esa duda, no pasaría.

Me recosté nuevamente. Y su voz me inundó por completo.

 _Era la chatarrera._

…

 _Chinesti. Y nuevamente, la habían dejado sola. No estaba la General, ni Skywalker, ni el traidor._

 _Era riesgoso tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero… Estaba sola._

 _Sin pensarlo más, tomé lo que requería y preparé la pequeña nave para el viaje._

Me hacía sentir furioso el sólo pensar en la chica. Ardía en mí un profundo desprecio por sus ideales, adquiridos en apenas días del grupo rebelde, ideales de los que desconocía.

Me palpé la cicatriz que recorría mi frente hasta un lado de mi barbilla. La sentí arder y retiré mis dedos, sólo para encontrar que estaba sanando rápidamente pero que continuaba doliendo.

 _Una herida de odio._

 _Alguna vez, la General Organa me había hecho esa confidencia._

 _Una herida de odio tarda en sanar, pero aún cuando ha sanado, no dejará de doler._

Bien. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un dolorcillo insignificante. Y aún tenía la máscara. Había sido buena idea tenerla.

 _Si la chatarrera me odiaba, era más sencillo atraerla al lado obscuro._

Sin influencia de Skywalker, sin palabras amables de la General mientras la usaban para llevar a cabo su absurda colonización de rebeldes y el retorno de la orden Jedi, sería más fácil _hacerle entender_ mi objetivo.

 _Hay cosas que suceden en la Galaxia, cosas como las que la chica vivió en propia carne, cosas que nadie puede remediar ni borrar._

 _Estaba listo para hacérselo ver._

 _…_

Una certeza me invadió.

Quien estaba en Chinesti, no era la General Organa y tampoco Poe o el maestro Skywalker.

 _Era Kylo Ren._

Estaba inquieta. Muy inquieta.

Miré el sable de plateada y desgastada empuñadura por largo tiempo, balanceándome ligeramente, con profunda ansiedad.

Sería demasiado ingenua si pensara que no sabía dónde estaba yo. O que no me encontraría.

 _¿Por qué alguien que tiene una familia grande y feliz no puede sólo serlo con ellos?_

 _Me asqueaba pensar en él. Sentía una aversión profunda, casi como el odio._

 _¿No es el odio lo que te lleva al lado obscuro?_

 _El Maestro Skywalker me pidió meditar. Procurar no hacerme demasiadas preguntas sino ofrecer respuestas a todas las preguntas que jamás me haya hecho. ¿Cómo encontrar una respuesta cuando no sabes lo que estás buscando?_

 _Un presagio, una sensación amenazadora me invadió repentinamente._

 _Era él. Estaba fuera. Era como si ya pudiese verlo frente a mí. El miedo se transformó en enojo y éste en determinación. Tomé en mi mano el sable y abrí la puerta, con la seguridad de que, detrás de las paredes de madera, pisando el césped suave en la entrada, absorbiendo con sus profundos e imponentes ojos todo detalle del sitio, meticulosamente, para llevar a cabo cualquier clase de… Monstruosidad, estaba él._

 _Pero lo que encontré fuera fue desconcertante y, confieso, fascinante, pues quizá la General Organa tenía razón: Existía un modo de recuperar a Ben Solo debajo de todas esas túnicas, debajo de la máscara cromada en que se ocultaba._

…

En seres elevados en la Fuerza como _nosotros_ , no hay la necesidad de cortesías tales como tocar a la puerta. Sólo _anuncias_ tu presencia. El otro sabe que estás allí.

Es lo que la chatarrera experimentó en el momento en que pisé a un metro del sitio donde se encontraba. Una especie de casa, tan pequeña y absurdamente normal que se percibía irreal. Paredes blancas, tejas rojas, arbustos redondos en el exterior que formaban un sendero de unos cuantos pasos.

Le mostré que estaba allí. Sentí su miedo y me regocijó su ansiedad, su rotunda preocupación cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Las montañas se elevaban a lo lejos. La luz de los soles era molesta, tan molesta que bajé el rostro unos momentos para levantarlo de nuevo al momento en que abrió la puerta.

…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – emitió Rey cuidándose de no hacer patente su temor.

\- Revancha, chatarrera. _Vine por ti._ Y veo que estás preparada – señaló con su mano el sable que Rey apretaba en una de sus manos, con fuerza inconsciente.

\- ¿Pretendes llevarme ante tu Líder?

\- Pretendo _tomarte_ como mi aprendiz. Cometí un grave error al ser condescendiente contigo y solicitar tu opinión cuando debí sólo _quebrarte_ y llevarte conmigo sin darte oportunidad ni siquiera de emitir palabra.

Rey se dio a la tarea de mirarlo detenidamente mientras hablaba.

No llevaba la máscara. Apreció a detalle la horrible marca en el rostro, marca que era su responsabilidad. Parecía menos corpulento pero su estatura y estado físico eran imponentes. Excepto por la cicatriz, Kylo Ren parecía un habitante normal de cualquier planeta. Esto tuvo un efecto ligeramente positivo en Rey, que permaneció en silencio ante sus amenazas.

Luego reparó en algo que él mencionó, hacía unos segundos en su determinación en acabar con ella a la brevedad, y tuvo que preguntar.

\- Mencionaste que debiste quebrarme. ¿Cómo pretendías hacerme eso?

\- Vi tu sueño. Sé lo que ha sucedido. No te defendiste, chatarrera, podías haberles arrancado cualquier parte del cuerpo a esos hombres, podías haberlos asfixiado o… - Se detuvo en el momento en que, horrorizada, Rey se llevó las manos a los labios, con lágrimas surcando los bordes de ambos ojos y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, humillada, sorprendida de su propia estupidez, quedando al descubierto su vulnerabilidad. Este error fue aprovechado por Kylo Ren en su totalidad, quien en un movimiento inesperado, comenzó a levantarla haciéndola levitar y la obligó a perder la conciencia apretando con fuerza la parte baja de su cuello.

Kylo Ren tuvo unos segundos para observar a la muchacha que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Pudo ver sus párpados que cubrían los ojos almendrados, las pestañas largas y curvadas que crecían al cielo, el cabello que, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores que la viera, ahora estaba desatado y húmedo, como después de tomar un baño; la observó, absorbiendo cada detalle y línea de su rostro. Parecía relajada en sus brazos la muy idiota, según pensó. Pero una ráfaga de comprensión sincera atravesó su rostro. Si bien ella no pudo verla ni sentirla, él sí se dio cuenta de tal sentimiento y era más que suficiente.

Caminó con ella hasta la casa y la puso en un sofá justo en la entrada. Una vez que hubo registrado el lugar de cabo a rabo buscando pistas sobre dónde encontrar a Skywalker, nuevamente la levantó sin cerrar la puerta y se alejó con aire despiadado del lugar.

Al acomodarla en la nave, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo lo necesario para que Luke Skywalker la buscara. Mientras eso pasaba, ya vería el modo de que Rey pretendiera aprender de él por convicción.

O _bligada o no._


	4. Dressed in Black

_Es increíble pero la inspiración llega. Me gusta intrincar las cosas de tal modo que comience a entreverse que no podrán ser solucionadas y no hay salidas y al final darle salidas poco comunes a las situaciones. Espero que les vaya gustando y seguiré publicando mientras aunque sea una persona siga leyendo._

 _Hoy mi mejor amiga cumpliría 25 años, ella falleció hace cinco. MJ, gracias por haber existido en mi vida, esto te lo dedico y tú sabes bien porqué._

...

 _Capítulo IV: Dressed in Black_

"… _I had given up_

 _I didn't know who to trust_

 _So I designed a shell_

 _Kept me from heaven and hell_

 _And I had hit a low_

 _Was all I let myself know_

 _Yeah I had locked my heart_

 _I was imprisoned by dark …"_

 _Dressed in Black fragment by Sia_

Desperté con un intenso dolor de cabeza que me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sentía que la luz que brillaba justo sobre mi rostro me traspasaba los globos oculares y el cráneo provocándome unas intensas náuseas.

Una vez que pude controlar el malestar, me revolví un poco buscando reconocer el sitio donde me hallaba, pero no pude reconocerlo. Sólo una habitación obscura en la que no podía distinguir mobiliario alguno, excepto las barras de la cama en que estaba. No era incómoda, sino por el contrario, el colchón era mullido y fue entonces que descubrí que el mantón que me cubría era suave y cálido, del tono más obscuro de negro que jamás viera. Era tan suave que tallé el costado de mi rostro contra el mantón y disfruté el contacto de terciopelo que ofrecía.

Descubrí también que no llevaba en absoluto las ropas con que había estado la última vez.

Un pantalón sencillo, igualmente suave, aunque más liviano y una especie de camisa del mismo material. No sabría describir de qué clase era, sin embargo, me sentía bastante cómoda. Asumí que era unas tallas más grande que lo que a mí me ajustaba, pero estaba bien. _También eran ropas obscuras._

Intenté usar mi mente para descifrar todo aquello, buscando entonces explicación en algunos de mis recuerdos y de ser necesario usaría la Fuerza para saber qué pasaba y comunicarme con el maestro Skywalker; si era posible, dar alguna señal de que todo eso sucedía.

Intenté sin éxito un par de veces pero ni siquiera podía usarla para mover el mantón.

Una vez más.

 _Nada. No podía hacer uso de la Fuerza allí._

Me levanté de la cama y el suelo se sintió frío bajo mis pies. Tuve que detenerme de golpe.

Una vez que enfoqué la vista fuera de la cama, me di cuenta que estuvo todo el tiempo allí.

 _Mi captor me observaba fijamente y ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia._

Eso me desubicó totalmente. Nuevamente, no llevaba puesta la máscara. Ropas obscuras a juzgar por el hecho de que no se percibían en la penumbra, pero no las comunes túnicas por las que parecía sentir especial inclinación. Eran ropas cómodas, _idénticas a las que yo usaba en ese momento._

Sentado en un sillón igualmente negro y mullido, con la piel de los brazos descubiertos relumbrando ligeramente una vez que fui acercándome. Parecía que trabajaba fuertemente para mantener sus brazos del modo en que se veían, atléticos y dispuestos a ser usados para asesinarme.

Me horrorizó volver al pensamiento sobre la ropa. Llevaba sobre mí ropas de él. _¿Qué clase de juego enfermo era ése?_

Su voz entonces retumbó en las paredes de la habitación con un extraño eco, casi acariciador. Se oía clara y firme, pero no me asustó.

\- _Sí, esas ropas me pertenecen, chatarrera, y decidí compartirlas contigo porque nadie entrena de otro modo aquí. Debes preguntarte algunas cosas, pero la más importante es "¿Porqué no puedo usar la fuerza aquí?" ¿No es cierto?_

Por toda respuesta, lo vi a los ojos con fijeza.

Sus ojos eran igualmente obscuros, como las negras noches de Jakku. Traté de ahuyentar esa idea para evitar que la sondeara en mí y apreté ligeramente los dientes. Estaba cansada pero sobre todo, estaba un poco temerosa, debo aceptar.

 _Nadie sabría dónde estaba si no podía usar la Fuerza._

\- También puedo saber que tienes miedo. Pero te lo dije cuando nos conocimos apropiadamente, _cuando escapaste_. No hay nada por qué temer. También soy sensible a la fuerza. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de entender? Pensarías que alguien con tales capacidades sería más listo – Y como para darle peso a su argumento, se levantó del asiento y se acercó unos pasos hacia la luz.

\- No tengo miedo – y no quité mis ojos de los suyos – Pero me intriga saber por qué no puedo usar la fuerza aquí.

\- Estás en una habitación controlada. Ninguno de los dos podemos usarla aquí.

\- ¿Cómo supiste entonces mis pensamientos?

\- _Intuición._ ¿No te lo dijo tu maestro?

\- _No tengo maestro_ \- y di un paso hacia adelante.

\- Podemos cambiar eso de forma inmediata.

\- No deseo unirme a la Primera Orden, Ben Solo.

\- No te está permitido mencionar ese nombre – Comenzó a enfurecer.

\- Ciertamente, Kylo Ren te va mejor – escupí con desprecio – Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo ya que aquí no sabría más que defenderme con las manos. Pero me da curiosidad saber para qué me trajiste.

\- Usa tu intuición, chatarrera.

\- Deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Rey.

\- Te lo explicaré ya que Luke Skywalker ha olvidado que es primordial decírtelo- dijo pasando por alto que le había dicho mi nombre- Si no sabes usar tu intuición natural, es posible que nunca llegues a controlar tu uso de la Fuerza.

Nuevamente lo miré fijamente. _¿Estaba enseñándome algo?_

\- Te estoy enseñando estas cosas porque Skywalker parece _tramar_ algo.

\- El que tramó algo desde el comienzo, fuiste tú, Kylo Ren. Has sido tú desde el principio, asesinando en Jakku y buscando a Skywalker sin importar de quién tuvieras que prescindir. – Me acerqué irritada _\- ¿No prescindiste de tu padre por ello?_

Me miró fijamente y sin responder, se alejó sentándose nuevamente en silencio.

Permaneció largo tiempo sólo sentado, como si meditara. En un impulso cómico, pensé que quizá estaba enumerando en su mente maneras de asesinarme.

Si lo observaba por largo tiempo, perdía su porte aterrador; de hecho al observarlo por más tiempo, parecía a cada segundo sólo un joven normal.

Quizá lo juzgaba duramente porque desconocía sus propias batallas. En ese sentido, él me llevaba ventaja.

 _Le había dejado entrever las mías y eso me había llevado a esa habitación_.

\- ¿Por qué quieres destruir a los Maestros Jedi en la Galaxia? – tiré la pregunta de golpe – Sin incorporarse siquiera, levantó la vista tratando de descifrarme.

\- No quiero destruir a los Jedi de la Galaxia. _Quiero destruir a Luke Skywalker._

\- _¿Darth Vader habría querido eso?_

\- _Darth Vader habría querido completar su destino._

\- _El Maestro Skywalker me contó que Darth Vader en realidad murió protegiéndolo._

Esta respuesta pareció remover algo demasiado sensible en Kylo Ren, pues se alteró tanto que comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación que, ya podía escudriñar con más claridad.

\- No conoces a nadie de esta "familia", -dijo sarcástico- quiero suponer.

\- Conocí a tu padre. Era un buen hombre.

\- Era un cazarrecompensas inculto y traicionero.

\- Era tu padre. Y lo asesinaste. Eso te convierte en un monstruo. Y… Creo que en eso, _le llevas ventaja a Darth Vader._

Sus ojos entonces se tornaron extraños. Una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y enojo se dejó ver en la penumbra y el borde de sus ojos se había tornado de un rojo intenso. Pero fue un instante, pues al cabo de éste, estaba igual de estoico que antes.

\- ¿Sabías que yo era su alumno? ¿De Skywalker?

\- Sí. Él me lo dijo. También me dijo que asesinaste a toda la orden jedi que él pretendía entrenar. También tu padre me dijo… Otras cosas.

Nuevamente, Kylo Ren permaneció en silencio, como si meditara la posibilidad de decirme cosas demasiado horribles o… que no pudiera soportar escuchar. Esta extraña protección sobre el tema estaba poniéndome absurdamente incómoda. Era mi enemigo. Estábamos hablando demasiado y peleando menos de lo que debo aceptar, esperaba. Pero no era sólo eso lo que me incomodaba.

 _Tenía la guardia baja, como si, a propósito, intentara hacerme entender sus razones sin tener que decírmelas._

\- ¿Por qué te uniste a la Resistencia, _Rey_? – Mi nombre pareció tomar otra dimensión salido de su boca – _Quieren usarte._

Entonces fui yo quien guardó silencio.

Porque lo que había dicho, podía ser cierto y algo en mí me decía que podía tener razón.

\- _Quiero hacer lo correcto_. Muchas cosas pasan en la Galaxia a causa de la Primera Orden y si yo tengo poder para detenerla, así lo haré.

\- _¿Porqué_? – Fue su pregunta directa. La hizo estudiándome, como si jugara cada minuto en terreno peligroso – ¿No aprendiste nada de lo que _sucedió_? ¿Cómo llegaste a permanecer por tu cuenta doce años en el desierto? – Esta última pregunta pareció salida de la nada, y pude notar que se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de hacerla.

\- _Fui abandonada en Jakku_. No recuerdo si tenía padres o hermanos, pero sé que tenía familia antes de eso, por algunas imágenes que he podido recordar. Después de… _Lo que viste en mi mente_ , decidí mover mi ubicación constantemente y aunque no pude ir más lejos de Jakku, pude evadir otro ataque similar a ese. Es la última vez que tuve miedo.

Permanecí en silencio por un momento, en que me sentí completamente observada y desarmada. Pero Kylo Ren no hizo nada. Permaneció mirándome en silencio y después de ese lapso, su mano se deslizó en mi hombro, como si se sintiera mal por mí.

El asombro no se hizo esperar y supe que también había notado eso. Nuestros ojos parecieron chocar, como si ambos hubiéramos pasado por lo mismo. Su contacto me estremeció pero no me hizo sentir ansiedad ni miedo.

Permanecí inmóvil un momento más y entonces su voz, serena, se dejó oír de nuevo.

\- Sé cómo fue tu infancia, porque también pude verla. No me refiero a eso. ¿Cómo una niña desarmada e indefensa sin conocimiento de la fuerza logra _sobrevivir_?

\- _Sin miedo_ – Respondí.

…

Pasó mostrándome el sitio donde nos encontrábamos, aunque sin decirme dónde con exactitud. En ninguno de esos cuartos, todos obscuros, podíamos leer nuestras mentes.

La interacción, por ende, fue menos competitiva y más natural. Entendí entonces a qué se refería respecto a la intuición. Ambos éramos aún seres humanos y teníamos la capacidad de saber qué había en la mente del otro a través de sus gestos, su voz, su forma de moverse. Si no usas esos elementos para leer a tu enemigo y conocerlo, definitivamente no sabrás el modo de vencerlo.

Al cabo de algunas horas, en que me permitió permanecer a solas en la habitación donde desperté, preguntó detrás de la puerta si podía entrar.

 _"Sabes que puedo tomar lo que yo quiera…"_ fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. Por alguna razón recordar ese momento específico de cuando me capturó en la base Starkiller, me hizo sonreír.

\- "¿Puede tomar lo que quiera y ahora viene a preguntar si puede entrar?" – Pensé pero contesté – Pasa.

Me sorprendió nuevamente, al ver que ya no llevaba las ropas cómodas de antes sino las túnicas de un inicio. Lo único que no llevaba consigo era la máscara ni su sable. No sabía la razón, pero me aliviaba saber que no íbamos a pelear. _Hasta ese momento_.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- ¿Usarás artimañas humanas para acabar conmigo? – Lo miré entre incrédula y sarcástica.

\- Te hice una pregunta. Y sería deshonesto asesinarte por la espalda.

\- Asesinaste a tu padre – puntualicé. Debo confesar que estaba cansándome de culparlo sólo a él.

\- Le di la cara. He asesinado, _Rey_ , pero jamás por la espalda. Un maestro Sith jamás lo haría. Aún no lo soy, pero aspiro a serlo y el honor no se pierde, _ni siquiera en el Lado Obscuro_.

Lo miré fijamente. Me dejó atónita.

\- Eres un _jedi caído –_ dije, sin saber realmente lo que significaba.

\- Estás haciendo bien lo de la intuición. Con ese manejo, diría que vas mejorando.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Qué es qué?

\- Un jedi caído.

\- Un caballero con dudas sobre el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Suficientes dudas como para permanecer en él pero suficientes certezas para decidir explorar otros caminos en el uso de la Fuerza, incluso los… Antinaturales. ¿Sabes quién fue el mentor de mi abuelo?

\- No – Se sentó displicente en el suelo, como si no importara ensuciar su túnica.

\- El senador Palpatine. Darth Sidious. El Sith más poderoso en la galaxia. Fue incluso Emperador del Imperio Galáctico. Destruyó todo orden en la República después de 25,000 años de instaurada.

\- He escuchado historias sobre él, nada en especial que me lo recuerde.

\- Extraño que no te lo mencionara Skywalker. Mi abuelo lo asesinó por _salvarlo a él._

No parecía decirlo con especial énfasis, pero es un hecho que lo que me había dicho había causado una profunda impresión en mí, porque me miró largamente, esperando por mi respuesta.

\- Pero ¿Por qué Darth Vader haría eso? Él también era un Sith.

\- Había mucha ira en mi abuelo hacia el Emperador, sobre todo por un suceso en especial. Mi abuelo no conoció a sus hijos hasta que cada uno ya había tomado su sitio en la batalla. Mi madre era princesa de Alderaan y senadora. Mi tío, Luke Skywalker vivía en Tatooine. Ambos fueron dados en adopción para protegerlos de la Orden Sith cuando eran apenas unos bebés. El Emperador Palpatine fue el causante de que mi abuelo terminara en el Lado Obscuro, aunque volvió a ser Anakin Skywalker poco antes de morir. Justo cuando salvó a su hijo. Lo que mi abuelo empezó no fue la Orden de los Maestros Sith – confundida, me removí en el asiento.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi abuelo era El Elegido. Debía restaurar el equilibrio en la Fuerza. Y asi lo hizo. Sacrificó su propia vida para salvar a sus hijos. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

\- Me dice que pudo no hacer nada de eso y estar cerca de su familia. Habría sido el Jedi más poderoso de la Galaxia.

\- El _fue_ el Caballero Jedi más poderoso de la Galaxia – dijo esto con mucho énfasis esta vez, entre orgulloso y molesto - Bien. Después de haberte dicho esto, creo que podríamos sólo comer y descansar un poco antes de entrenar.

\- No voy a entrenar contigo.

\- ¿Con quién entonces?

\- Puedo sólo no entrenar y negarme a usar la Fuerza de ahora en adelante.

\- No, no puedes. Está _dentro de ti_. No puedes renunciar a ella sólo con un chasquido de dedos.

\- _Mírame –_ Lo reté.

Su reacción fue no sólo inesperada, sino chocante.

El hombre _sonreía._

…

Algo que Kylo Ren no mencionó fue la existencia de su abuela. Era muy obvio que hablaba de todos los jedi en su familia, pero había dejado de lado datos importantes. _¿Por qué no había mencionado a la mujer que había dado a luz a los gemelos Skywalker? ¿Por qué todos mantenían en secreto quién había sido? Cuando pregunté al maestro Skywalker por su madre, él siempre evadía la pregunta y hacía otro comentario o se retiraba. Algo no andaba bien sobre eso y tenía que saberlo._

Al final terminé entrenando, aunque sola. Corrí y me estiré un largo tiempo, en el que no me interesé en apariencia en lo que Kylo Ren hacía. No quería hacerle preguntas inmediatamente pero era evidente que estaba algo ansiosa y su intuición le hizo notarlo. Una especie de patio se abría justo en el medio de ese sitio, donde sólo se podía apreciar el cielo. Las paredes estaban adoquinadas, en un color gris obscuro y el cielo, de un tono azul verdoso se alzaba, infinito. No se veían a simple vista puertas o salidas así que no intenté escapar. Eventualmente, Kylo Ren tenía que salir de allí y yo saldría con él. Quizá era mejor ganar su confianza.

Pero fue imposible de evitar observarlo.

Cada movimiento que hacía había sido estudiado. No dudaba ni un momento. Yo hacía movimientos espontáneos, según el momento y sitio a defender. Pero Kylo Ren entrenaba minuciosamente, disciplinando su cuerpo una y otra vez a responder de una y diversas formas a ataques que él mismo había estudiado ya con anterioridad. No podía negarme a mí misma que era emocionante.

\- Chatarrera… _¿Te piensas quedar ahí mirando? ¿O es que estás aprendiendo cómo vencerme?_

\- No tengo que aprender nada – contesté con una sonrisa – Puedo vencerte sin saber tus movimientos.

\- Dudo que lo logres sin tu sable. Él te eligió y comparte su poder contigo, pero por ti misma, aquí encerrada, no podrías ganarle ni a uno de los custodios – _Nuevamente, sonreía como si fuese un día de campo._

\- Preferiría que comamos. ¿Se me permite comer en cautiverio? Estoy agotada – me quejé. En realidad, si estaba cansada.

Modificó su posición y se repasó las manos sobre el negro cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás. Irguiéndose, me hizo una seña que indicaba que entráramos. Caminé con él detrás de mí sólo para que murmurara a mi espalda:

\- _Pero primero, me daré un baño. Y te haría mucho bien uno a ti –_ La risa salió sola y pareció satisfacerle. Entonces me quedé de piedra. Su mano rodeó mi brazo por el codo y me miró fijamente.

\- _¿Piensas que puedes sacarme del Lado Obscuro, no es cierto, Rey?_

Su rostro, afable apenas un segundo atrás, se tornó siniestro e irreconocible. No pude evitar sentir un disparo interno de adrenalina. Si tenía que pelear, pelearía aún con los puños. Podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro, el que alcé para verlo, pues a diferencia de él, mi estatura es muy pequeña.

Me miró, buscando algo en mis ojos que insistía en encontrar. Miró por encima de mi hombro, me soltó el brazo y sin mirarme de nuevo, se retiró a una habitación contigua. No supe si deambular por todo ese sitio hasta encontrar dónde comer y al final opté por regresar a la habitación en la que desperté después de que me secuestrara.

Si quería verme, sabía dónde hallarme. Y yo sabía que no me había llevado allí sólo para tenerme cautiva.

Había algo más y quería saberlo inmediatamente.

¿Qué era lo que me ocultaba?

 _Me temo que algo mucho más inquietante de lo que yo pensaba._


	5. Demons

**_Gracias por sus comentarios! Estoy muy contenta por ellos! Aquí ya empezará a ponerse loco y eso espero porque lo necesito :) Saludos!_**

 _..._

 _Capítulo V: Demons parte 1_

 _"…_ _Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide …"_

 _Demons fragment by Imagine Dragons_

Una larga mesa se extendía a lo largo de una habitación obscura, pero que, contrario a lo que esperaba, no era de color negro como todo en ese misterioso sitio.

La habitación estaba impresionantemente amueblada, a diferencia del resto del lugar que prácticamente carecía de mobiliario adicional a lo estrictamente necesario según cada habitación. Nada seguía un estilo particular (por entonces, yo no conocía mucho sobre eso) y por eso, el lugar donde se extendía justo en el medio una mesa sencilla y dos asientos me pareció de lo más agradable. Un tono obscuro de rojo predominaba en toda la habitación, que se sentía agradable entre tanta obscuridad.

Permanecí sentada, mirándolo

 _¿Qué había sido todo aquello de antes?_

Uno de los custodios, con la misma armadura y casco de todos los stormtroopers comenzó a transportar platos blancos. _Estaba hambrienta._

No había saboreado nunca ninguna de esas comidas, y la mayoría jamás las había visto tampoco. Mientras él comía con cubiertos, de los que yo carecía en Jakku, -a excepción hecha de una cuchara de madera-, opté por comer sólo con una cuchara. Me miraba sobre su plato, aparentemente asqueado de mi manera primitiva de comer, pero no mencionó nada.

No es que me importara.

Como dije, estaba realmente hambrienta y lo último que quería era dormir sin poner algo en mi estómago. Bebíamos agua, comíamos toda clase de frutas y carnes de animales que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían, compartíamos algunas miradas en silencio y así transcurrió todo el tiempo que permanecí en la habitación roja.

Me levanté y me fui. No di tiempo a charlas ni preguntas. Sólo deseaba dormir. Me había llamado a comer y ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra.

No había por qué cumplir formalidades. Si el silencio estaba bien para él, lo estaba para mí. Pero se notaba que interiormente ardía en deseos de decirme algo que pensaba y lo sabía por la forma en que miró mientras comíamos. No sabía cómo iniciar _esa_ conversación.

Al entrar en la habitación que aparentemente me correspondía mientras estaba secuestrada, sólo me recosté en la cama. Sentía la mente agotada. Estaba físicamente exhausta y sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Al cabo de un rato sucedió, pero un sueño que jamás había tenido, decidió presentarse esa noche.

 _El infinito._

\- _¿Por qué fue creada la obscuridad en primer lugar? – La voz de un adolescente, muy parecida a la de Kylo Ren, con un timbre menos amenazador, resonó en mi cabeza._

 _Entonces, las estrellas._

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de la inmensidad y había estrellas. Tantas estrellas brillando en el cielo negro de terciopelo que se alzaba, profundo y hermoso. Una luna, una sola, a diferencia de otros sitios que por lo menos tenía les hacía compañía._

 _Brillaba intensamente y era de una forma completamente redonda. Entonces, la imagen de las estrellas dio paso a una mujer. Hermosa, de cabellos castaños y ondulados que caían como cascada a su espalda y que armonizaban con sus rasgos delicados, todo enfundado en un lujoso atuendo negro._

\- _"…_ _¿Anakin está bien? …" – La voz de la mujer, angustiada, de espaldas, no pude ver su rostro esta vez._

\- _"…_ _¿Ella está bien? …" – Una voz profunda, tenebrosa, que parecía fluir de las profundidades de una fosa, se alzó y retumbó con un eco metálico, similar al que le diera vida a la voz atemorizante de Kylo Ren._

 _Luego, nada._

 _Yo en donde pensaba, era Jakku, a los seis años, en el momento de ser dejada._

\- _"…_ _Tiene que quedarse, es peligroso que vaya con nosotros…"_

\- _"…_ _¡No la abandonaré! – Nuevamente, la voz de un muchacho._

\- _"…_ _Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Quieres que muera? Esto a nadie duele más que a mí, pero debe hacerse, tenemos que irnos de Coruscant y desviar la atención de ella …"_

 _No. No era Jakku._

 _Era Coruscant. ¿Qué hacía yo en Coruscant?_

 _A partir de ese momento, el sueño era de lo más extraño y aunque me dejó más dudas que respuestas, respondió algunas de mis preguntas._

 _Imágenes. Peleaba con Kylo Ren. Estaba exhausta. Podía sentir el vacío, la desesperación y el conflicto en su ser. Podía sentir cómo luchaba para no acercarse a mí y sobre todo, sentí cómo canalizaba su resentimiento a acabar conmigo cuando era yo a quien deseaba salvar. Podía sentir todo lo que pensaba y cada pensamiento me sacudía, como si fuese algo que se negara a sentir. Cada choque del sable rojo, que iluminaba intensamente la obscuridad, me sobresaltaba, pero continuaba peleando._

 _Mi sable, compuesto por dos puntas perfectas cruzadas en forma de cruz, ondeaba y refulgía contra el piso, que parecía completamente negro, parecido a la roca volcánica._

 _La luz que emitía también era roja._

 _Desperté._

Todo era vacío y obscuridad.

Estaba en la habitación, empapada en sudor y me levanté de la cama, con un extraño y sobrecogedor sentimiento de soledad y abandono. Otras imágenes también aparecieron en ese sueño y mi temor se acrecentó ante ellas.

Había mucho que tenía que preguntar. No podía entenderlo.

Así, en la ropa de entrenar, saldría a buscar a Kylo Ren. Pero no pude.

Kylo Ren estaba en el umbral de la habitación, detenido fuera de la puerta, con la misma expresión de contrariedad, temor y algo más que no pude descifrar.

\- Tuve un sueño y… - Me interrumpió.

\- Padmé Amidala era mi abuela – dijo, muy perturbado – También tuve un sueño.

\- ¿La recuerdas?

Su mirada se desvió de mis ojos y miró por encima de mi hombro.

\- Nunca la conocí. Mi abuela murió al dar a luz a la General Organa y a Luke Skywalker.

Pero algo en él le hizo entender que mentía.

\- ¿Por qué mentir en algo como eso?

Sus ojos entonces me miraron, de la misma forma en que lo hicieron cuando dije que temía no ser tan poderoso como Darth Vader. Una mezcla de enojo, fascinación, tristeza y otras cosas más parecieron desfilar ante mí.

\- No hay razón para mentir.

\- Algo me dice que sí lo haces. ¿Porqué?

\- _No tengo que responderte nada_ – y se dio media vuelta – Confieso que… -se detuvo- me intriga como es que ambos soñamos al mismo tiempo. Este lugar está hecho para no establecer vínculos mentales.

Su expresión parecía sincera. Nuevamente, me hablaba con total normalidad. Luego, un recuerdo del sueño que tuve, me obligó a acercarme y miré la cicatriz de su rostro. Parecía una herida realmente seria. No pude evitar que mi mano la tocara con suavidad y tampoco pude evitar que él diese un paso atrás pero no se retiró del todo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Duele?

\- _Todo el tiempo_ – fue su llana respuesta.

\- _¿Por qué asesinaste a Han_?

Entonces, su mirada se tornó dura. Su rostro se tensó y golpeó mi mano con la suya quitándola de su rostro.

\- No hay nada qué explicar. Debe hacerse lo necesario.

\- Si quieres que permanezca aquí, explícamelo.

\- No tienes opción, _chatarrera_ – este último adjetivo lo dijo con desprecio – Permanecerás aquí hasta que yo decida que no. Y mientras eso pasa, harás lo que _yo_ diga que hagas – Se alejó otro tanto y me acerqué, frustrada. Quería respuestas. Luego, sucedió algo que me hizo pensar que quizá no había sido el mejor momento para buscarlas.

Su cara estaba transformada. Se veía furioso y absorto en su enojo. Parecía nuevamente luchar contra algo que internamente le estaba molestando, algo que no deseaba que nadie más viera. Me acerqué un poco más y justo en el momento en que me detuve frente a él, a unos cuantos centímetros, me tomó por ambos antebrazos y me puso contra la pared con violencia, más furioso que nunca. Mi cabeza rebotó contra el muro fuertemente y fue suficiente el golpe para continuar poniendo toda mi atención en lo que hacía o decía.

\- _Aléjate, Rey_ – Su aliento me quemaba la piel de la mejilla. Fue como volver a esa sala de interrogaciones de la base Starkiller – Deja de hacer preguntas.

\- _¿Padme Amidala tenía relación alguna con la casa de Veruna_? _¿Sabes algo de ellos?_

Lo que yo no sabía, era que Kylo Ren sabía mucho más de lo que yo meramente intuía.

\- Eran de Naboo.

\- El Emperador Palpatine también ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene todo eso, chatarrera? Es historia antigua.

\- El mentor del Emperador Palpatine… Darth Plagueis… Él podía… Crear y reanudar la vida ¿Verdad? - Kylo Ren me miró, ahora interesado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esa información?

\- Todo estaba en mi sueño… Alguien… Estoy algo confundida pero… Creo que alguien me abandonó en Coruscant y no en Jakku. No recuerdo haber estado jamás en Coruscant pero… escuché una conversación en mi sueño y… Dos hombres me abandonaron en Coruscant.

Su rostro entonces se tensó. Sus manos apretaron todavía más mis antebrazos, lastimándome con las uñas. Pero no podía quitar la vista de su rostro, que en vez de furioso, ahora estaba aterrado. Por fin me soltó, como asustado de sí mismo y me miró, esta vez totalmente confundido. Su reacción, por algún motivo, me estremeció, no en el buen sentido. Sus labios temblaban, su voz pareció quebrarse y sin necesidad de usar los poderes que la Fuerza me confería, supe que el conflicto era muy grande.

Entonces, pasó algo que no entendí.

Sus manos, frías y de largos dedos fueron una a cada lado de mi rostro. No hubo violencia, no hubo enojo en tal gesto. Fue un gesto tan cálido y fuera de lugar en ese ser que tanto desprecio sentía por mí que, de nuevo, fue inesperado y chocante que no hubiese violencia alguna en él. Sus ojos fueron lo que más me desconcertó. Su mirada estaba llena de remordimiento y culpabilidad. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, estremecido. Mi alma estaba en conflicto, entre aceptar el extraño gesto o rechazarlo. Pero _¿Rechazar qué?_

 _Kylo Ren era un monstruo._ De eso no había dudas. Me causaba un desprecio inmenso pensar en el momento en que asesinó a Han, que había sido amable y bueno conmigo. Que había tratado de hacer feliz a su hijo y que había dado su vida por sacarlo del Lado Obscuro sin lograrlo.

 _Y aún así, sentía pena y dolor por ese monstruo que había asesinado sin piedad a uno de los seres que le habían dado la vida, regalándole la suya sin escatimarla._

Me soltó, alejándose nuevamente, bajando la vista al piso. Él, un guerrero arrogante incapaz de aceptar una derrota, bajaba la vista ante mí, una insignificante chatarrera. Súbitamente, Kylo Ren parecía debilitado y herido, como si estuviera cargado de un enorme peso.

Musitó un "Descansa" como si deseara zafarse de mí de inmediato y caminó con rapidez por el pasillo obscuro apenas iluminado por la grisácea y tenue luz de un pequeño bombillo.

…

 _¡Que si Skywalker tramaba algo!_

 _El temblor en mi cuerpo no se detenía. Tenía… Miedo. Culpa. Dudas._

 _"_ _El problema no es ella, sino tu propia debilidad…"_

 _No era verdad lo que decía el Líder Supremo. Mi problema siempre fue ella. Me negué a abandonarla después de que Luke Skywalker me asegurara que estaría bien y nada estuvo bien desde entonces._

 _Todo se desmoronó después de eso._

 _¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta que era la misma chica?_

 _Hay cosas que pasan en la Galaxia. Cosas malas, sucias y que deben ser erradicadas._

 _En vez de enfrentarme a Skywalker entonces y no abandonarla, lo seguí, creyendo en él. Eso me costó pertenecer a todo lo que conocía y me importaba._

 _Y a Skywalker le costó la Orden Jedi._


	6. The Devil Within

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Spoiler Alert: Escenas sexuales no (muy) explícitas. El siguiente capítulo si las contendrá.**_

 _ **A quien desee dejar comentario o crítica, siempre lo agradezco :)**_

 _ **Dedicado a NK, por esto y más.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The Devil Within**_

 _"…_ _I will keep quiet_

 _You won't even know I'm here_

 _You won't suspect a thing_

 _You won't see me in the mirror_

 _But I crept into your heart_

 _You can't make me disappear_

 _Til I make you_

 _I made myself at home_

 _In the cobwebs and the lies_

 _I'm learning all your tricks_

 _I can hurt you from inside_

 _I made myself a promise_

 _You would never see me cry_

 _Til I make you …"_

Calculaba unos diez días desde que Kylo Ren me había llevado con él a la fortaleza donde nos encontrábamos.

Pasaba de largo de mí, no había pronunciado una palabra desde la última conversación que habíamos tenido y cada vez se mostraba más tenso, errático y descontrolado.

Pero entonces, el onceavo día, Kylo Ren detuvo su vigilancia y me dejó deambular sin supervisión en donde fuese que quisiera. Pidió a los custodios sólo permanecer fuera de la fortaleza y dejarnos a ambos, _solos_ en el interior.

Yo sabía y podía asegurar que no estaba tratando de asesinarme.

 _Eso era lo preocupante._

Después de pasar todo ese día tratando de descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole, se dirigió a mi habitación y tocando a la puerta, dijo, en un tono en extremo amable:

\- _Rey_ , necesito hablarte. Te veo en el comedor.

No negaré que me asustó.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Necesito que seas muy específico sobre lo que puedo decir o lo que no – dije retirándome la blusa y ajustándome otra casi de inmediato, por si se le ocurría entrar.

\- Tengo que hablarte… _De Luke Skywalker_.

\- Si es sobre el mismo tema, retírate.

\- _Quiero que te vayas de aquí._

Su voz sonaba muy diferente cuando lo dijo, tan diferente que abrí la puerta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Por qué me dejas irme?

\- No te unirás a la Primera Orden, no tiene sentido que permanezcas aquí.

\- No sabía que la Primera Orden dejaba ir a sus prisioneros sólo por el puro gusto de hacerlo.

\- El líder Supremo Snoke no puede saber que _estás aquí_.

\- ¿No lo sabe ahora?

\- Nadie lo sabe. Los custodios han sido todos… neutralizados.

\- ¿Qué? _¿Los mataste?_

\- Estamos solo tú y yo aquí. Deseo que te vayas y olvides todo lo que viste u oíste de este lugar. Ve con la General Organa, allí estarás _a salvo._

Lo miré confundida y le pedí que me explicara qué pasaba. No es que supiera que iba a ser simple que me dijera lo que quería, pero era mejor que no intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡Me confundes? Un momento eres amable, y otro eres simplemente el monstruo malévolo que deberías dejar de ser. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

 _"…_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 _Won't see me closing in_

 _I'm gonna make you suffer_

 _This hell you put me in_

 _I'm underneath your skin_

 _The devil within_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _I will be here_

 _When you think you're all alone_

 _Seeping through the cracks_

 _I'm the poison in your bones_

 _My love is your disease_

 _I won't let it set you free_

 _Til I break you …"_

Parecía asustado, exasperado y un poco abrumado por la situación.

\- _Rey, no puedes saber nada más. Pide a la General Organa que te oculte en alguna base de la Resistencia. No puedes permanecer más aquí._

\- _¿Por qué estás ayudándome?_

\- _Quiero que te unas a mí en la Primera Orden. Sólo que este no es el momento. Y Snoke podría matarte para llegar a Luke Skywalker. Quiero asesinarlo, con su muerte muchas cosas terminarían para bien, pero no puedo anteponer mis objetivos personales a tu vida._

\- _¿Porqué no, Ben? Mátame y acabemos con esto._

Nuevamente desperté sobresaltada.

¿En verdad? ¿Dije "Mátame" con tal ligereza?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ben, en alguna clase de ropa de ejercicios, invariablemente obscura, se apoyó en la puerta y me apuñaló con su mirada directo a mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Lo soñaste también, no es así?

\- Sí – respondí, confusa.

\- Te entregaré con Skywalker si prometes no escapar.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto quieres que me marche? Habla de una vez. ¿Es por todo eso de tu abuela?

\- _Eres muy parecida a ella –_ Dijo, en un tono de consternación profunda.

\- ¿Parecida como… Por su actitud?

\- _Eres demasiado parecida a ella en todo, Rey._

\- Dijiste que jamás habías conocido a tu abuela.

\- Sé lo suficiente sobre ella. Padme Amidala fue senadora como mi madre, y luego Reina de Naboo, en gran parte gracias a la iniciativa de preservar la entonces paz por medio del senador Palpatine – Se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me removí haciéndole espacio, con cierta incomodidad – Su sangre fue usada en un experimento o algo similar a eso, del mismo modo que mi abuelo fue concebido – No pude evitar mirarlo con preocupación y curiosidad.

\- No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- La madre de mi abuelo, Schmi Skywalker era una mujer pura. Jamás compartió su lecho con ningún varón, pero era una esclava y su sangre, al igual que la de mi abuela, fue usada para experimentos de la entonces República. Los movimientos separatistas obligaron a la población a dejar de reproducirse, y es por ello que, con las guerras, los pueblos iban quedándose sin guerreros y por ende sin posibilidades de expandirse o de que sus genes fuesen haciéndose más fuertes entre mezclas. Darth Plagueis, el mentor del senador Palpatine sabía que eso sucedería. ¿Te conté sobre su poder? – asentí – Pues él podía crear vida. Así fue como nació Anakin Skywalker, mi abuelo, y luego Darth Vader. No ha existido ningún guerrero con tal conteo de midiclorias, Rey… Pero Snoke acaba de hacerme saber sus teorías. Y una de esas es que tú… Tú igualas ese conteo o lo superas. No lo creo, por supuesto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Snoke sepa ese resultado.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que me mate? ¿O que acepte unirme a la Primera Orden?

\- _Eso no es de tu incumbencia –_ Comenzaba a perder el control.

\- _¿Sabes entonces quiénes son mis padres?_ – Pregunté, esperanzada.

 _Pregúntale a tu Maestro._ Yo no tengo más que decirte.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Eres tú quien me dice todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver Luke Skywalker?

\- _Usa tu intuición, chatarrera._

Su rostro permanecía impasible ante mis ojos, más abiertos de lo usual.

Sabía que no podía ver en mi mente, pero claramente sabía el efecto que sus palabras tenían. Había un montón de misterios alrededor de Luke Skywalker y todos hablaban del mismo modo misterioso que él sobre esos secretos. Pero, cuando esos secretos me incluían, tenía que saberlos.

\- _Mírame, Kylo Ren._

El rostro de Ben Solo experimentó un cambio que, aunque leve, para mí era radical. Su atención fue directamente a mis labios y sus ojos permanecieron en ellos mientras hablaba.

\- _Seré tu aprendiz. Pero tengo una condición._

\- No estás en posición de poner condiciones. Si no eres mi aprendiz o no te unes a la Primera Orden, eventualmente tendré que asesinarte.

\- Necesito saber dónde está mi familia, quiénes son. Y si tú lo sabes, necesito que me lo digas.

Sus ojos cambiaron de pronto una vez más. Sin necesidad de palabras, pude sentir claramente que en su interior había despertado otra cosa, una especie de admiración. Pero en un segundo ya su rostro parecía ser el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre e incluso un velo de depresiva obscuridad se había posado ya en él.

\- _¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?_

\- _¿Es tan terrible que no puedes decírmelo sin asegurarte de no "herir" mis sentimientos? –_ La pregunta fue formulada con un intenso tono sarcástico que Kylo Ren no pasó por alto.

\- _¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?_ – Preguntó, más serio aún que antes.

\- _Dímelo –_ contesté simplemente.

\- _Luke Skywalker –_ Esperaba cualquier cosa, un nombre inventado, lo que fuera. Pero las implicaciones de que ese nombre fuera pronunciado junto a la palabra "Familia" eran enormes y no fue nada agradable pensar en ellas.

\- _En verdad eres un monstruo, Ben Solo._ ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes estupideces? – dije, fingiendo dignidad ofendida.

\- _Soy un monstruo, pero, como te dije antes…No te apuñalaré por la espalda, chatarrera. Tengo honor y daré la cara por él._

\- Lo que dices es que tú eres mi… primo. Somos _familia._

Me miró fijamente. Asintió con una inclinación de su hermosa cabeza coronada por espeso cabello obscuro. Por extraño que parezca, fue la primera vez que realmente lo observé con detenimiento. Lo que veía me gustaba y al mismo tiempo, me aterraba. _¿Cómo puede alguien en la luz, ser tan obscuro? ¿Cómo podía comportarse de formas tan contradictorias y permanecer lejano de todo?_

Kylo Ren era un desastre y era por eso que necesitaba un aprendiz. _Era su único método de autodisciplina._

\- Si eso es verdad… - dije entonces tratando de atar cabos - _¿Entonces qué tiene que ver la Casa de Veruna, tu abuela, Darth Plagueis?_

\- _Nunca has tenido madre, Rey. Fuiste concebida en un laboratorio. Sueñas con la heráldica de la casa de Veruna porque Ian Lago, el heredero de ésta en Naboo fue… El primer amor de mi abuela, quien, al parecer, ha establecido alguna clase de vínculo contigo. Tu concepción fue hecha con genes de ella y de tu padre, Luke Skywalker, su propio hijo, y las midiclorias que hay en tu sangre confirmarán eso. Darth Plagueis fue tu creador. Darth Plagueis sigue creando guerreros superiores a lo largo de la Galaxia. O siguió. Eso es… Aún conocimiento limitado, incluso para mí._

Bajé la cara.

Me sentía confundida y devastada.

En un universo donde inicias la aventura de tu vida sin nada, y conforme va sucediéndose tal aventura vas adquiriéndolo todo, es complicado vivir _sin temor_.

\- _No debes tener miedo. También puedo sentirlo._

\- Dices eso de nuevo – le reñí.

\- Es la verdad. La luz te llama, y el tirón es intenso. Pero el Lado Obscuro te domina en este momento y… - Inteligentemente, sutilmente, Kylo Ren estaba jugando sus cartas – _Quizá sólo por esta vez deberías considerarlo_.

Lo miré con fijeza.

Había tal arrogancia en todo su ser, que parecía llenarlo _todo_.

En realidad le agradecía. Y debía cumplir mi parte del trato.

Fue honesto y dijo la verdad que conocía. Me la expuso sin ocultar partes, sin decir teorías y cosas manipuladas. Simplemente me reveló lo que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de revelarme, pese a que hice las preguntas en el tiempo y forma adecuados.

Sí. La respuesta era _sí_.

\- Kylo Ren… - dije con serenidad – _Seré tu aprendiz._

Sentí que saltaba al vacío, pero después de una vida entera, y por primera vez, había saltado a ese vacío totalmente segura, sin miedos, sin dudas.

 _Había hecho mi elección_.

 _Con el tiempo, supe que fue la elección correcta._

…

\- Hermano, ¿Estás consciente que la joven no tiene la menor idea de esta información? – Leia Organa, la ahora nombrada General de la Resistencia, parecía reticente a creer que la jovencita que había luchado contra su hijo Ben, fuese nada más y nada menos que su sobrina.

\- Estoy consciente. Pero ¿Sabes, Leia? Rey es _más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros._ Y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, eso incluye a Ben.

\- _Ben ya no existe_ –No era ningún secreto que el dolor de la General por perder en el lado obscuro a su único hijo la había devastado hacía muchos años. Y su esposo, Han Solo, acababa de morir a manos de éste. Nadie sabía la lucha interna en que se ahogaba, a excepción hecha, quizá de su hermano gemelo, Luke Skywalker. Ambos compartían un fuerte vínculo entre sí y una relación intensa con el lado luminoso de la Fuerza – Y me permito recordarte, mi querido hermano, que Kylo Ren no es aún un Sith. Esto no puede ocultárnoslo, pues son evidentes sus… Errores de juicio. Pero es poderoso. Y es el único ser vivo en la Galaxia que conjunta el lado obscuro y luminoso en equilibrio.

\- Pero sabes que se dejó seducir fácilmente y… - Trató de convencerle el hombre rubio y maduro a quien no veía hacía poco menos de diez años.

\- _Luke_ – dijo entonces Leia Organa con la mirada triste y el gesto duro – Vamos a atrapar a la Primera Orden. He enviado a Poe por Rey. He sabido dónde está desde el primer momento. Ella querrá volver y no hay nadie aún que pueda impedirle a esa jovencita hacerlo ¿O sí? – Concluyó esta frase palmeando el hombro de su hermano – Ven, comamos algo. Hay mucho con qué ponernos al día.

…

 _La chatarrera avanzaba._

Pasaba gran parte del día entrenando y pronto aprendió lo que debía aprender de mí.

El tiempo se estaba terminando y yo lo sabía.

Las alteraciones en la fuerza eran perceptibles y aún sin el entrenamiento adecuado, podía sentirlas. Luke Skywalker ya había tomado medidas y la General de la Resistencia también. Yo estaba en plena conciencia de que _ella me había asesinado en su corazón._

 _De esa forma no había motivos para levantar sospechas. Y pronto, a cada uno, lo sorprenderían pequeñas partes del enorme plan del que formaban parte._

 _Del que yo les estaba haciendo partícipes sin su conocimiento._

…

\- ¡Vamos, oh, poderoso primo Kylo Ren! ¡Atácame! – Lo instó Rey, quien, sudorosa, ya había lanzado algunos golpes.

\- Déjate de burlas y pelea en serio, _Rey_ – Los profundos ojos negros la recorrieron y un estremecimiento hizo presa a su dueño, más nada dijo.

\- Si serás arrogante, ¡Te estoy ganando! – la chica menuda bajó los brazos y se tumbó en el césped verde del patio de entrenamiento. Las paredes negras, como siempre, se alzaban hasta el infinito y Rey pudo apreciar el cielo verdoso en todo su esplendor – Descansemos un poco – palmeó el césped junto a ella, indicándole a Kylo Ren que se sentara.

\- No tenemos tiempo para descansar, hemos ya perdido mucho – protestó aquel, aunque sin muchas ganas. Estaba agotado.

\- Deja de quejarte, que aún tenemos mucho que hacer. Y no me iré sin haber terminado todo este entrenamiento. Además en algún momento debo ir con tu Líder ¿no?

\- Pareces una niña, tomas todo a la ligera. Debes presentar tus respetos al Líder Supremo.

Rey entonces le volvió a indicar con la mano, incorporando la mitad de su cuerpo, que se sentase junto a ella. Kylo Ren se pasó una toalla en el rostro perlado de sudor y se la atravesó en el cuello, sentándose en un solo movimiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Ben?

\- No me llames así. _Ben Solo está…_

\- Muerto. Eso me lo dijiste antes, pero lo veo, y más vivo que nunca – Rey le miraba entre curiosa y molesta.

\- Somos parte de algo más grande, de algo inimaginable. Tú eres una pieza elemental en ello y quiero enseñarte a desempeñar ese papel como debes hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas y me veo en la necesidad de callar.

\- No entiendo por qué no confías en mí si has visto que he cumplido mi palabra.

\- Porque haces esto por asegurarte de sacarme del lado obscuro, de que te siga. No lo haces ni por convicción ni por lealtad. Y eso me obliga a no confiar en ti.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Rey se sintió ligeramente ofendida. En el fondo se había quedado porque _quería_ aunque no tenía idea de por qué. Lo odiaba y odiaba el modo en que había asesinado a sangre fría a su padre, sin pensarlo, sin detenerse. Odiaba su arrogancia y el modo tan odioso y cuadrado en que veía todas las cuestiones. Odiaba que fuese tan engreído, que pensara que el universo estaba conquistado con el solo hecho de encender su sable rústicamente construido por el mismo. Odiaba estar relacionada con él de otro modo que no fuese meramente como enemigos.

Pero había otras cosas que odiaba y no precisamente de él, sino de sí misma.

Odiaba haber comenzado a permanecer despierta por las noches pensando en cosas que decía, en cosas que hacía, en sus movimientos al entrenar o a la forma en que su cabello negro ondeaba y se movía cuando lo echaba hacia atrás, acalorado por la fuerza de sus golpes.

También odiaba observarlo demasiado.

Y odiaba aceptar que deseaba aprender de él.

Después de todo, había sido discípulo de su padre y gran parte de su entrenamiento y conocimientos provenían de él.

 _¿Por qué todos decían que el Lado Obscuro era tan terrible?_

 _¿En verdad podías perderte en él al grado de no regresar?_

En el fondo, Rey no creía en esto y tenía sus razones.

 _Darth Vader se redimió._

¿No podía Ben redimirse también?

Continuaron entrenando luego de esa pausa.

Rey comenzaba a sentir respeto por quien ahora era su maestro y deseaba sentir la misma lealtad aunque eso fuese en contra de su ideal original.

 _Permanecer fuera de una batalla que no sentía suya._

 _…_

 _La habitación permanecía a obscuras._

 _Hacía mucho tiempo que temía a la obscuridad. Por eso me pareció extraño. Tan extraño sentirme tan cómoda, protegida y segura allí, donde reposaba mi enemigo en otra habitación._

 _Un enemigo que aparentaba ser inflexible y cruel, pero que me había cuidado y prodigado más cuidados que ninguna persona antes._

 _Encendí una pequeña lámpara que me había entregado después de una pesadilla alguna ocasión y me senté en la cama._

 _Mi enemigo me observaba en la obscuridad con tal atención que pareció no inmutarse siquiera cuando desperté. Le miré y sus ojos estaban rojos y fue cuando me levanté de la cama por completo que pareció despertar de su estupor y los limpió torpemente de un manotazo, aparentando cansancio._

 _"…_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 _Won't see me closing in_

 _I'm gonna make you suffer_

 _This hell you put me in_

 _I'm underneath your skin_

 _The devil within_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_

 _Look what you made of me_

 _Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear_

 _Look what you made of me_

 _Look what you made of me_

 _I'll make you see …"_

Sentados, en silencio, sin decir una palabra que, sin embargo, pareció flotar en el aire como una burbuja que amenazara con explotar en cualquier segundo, no sólo no dijimos nada. Me tumbé en silencio contra el respaldo del sillón, sin acercarme. No sentí que él se moviera un centímetro de mí y me quedé sólo así, en silencio. No hacían falta preguntas, porque sabía que a veces me vigilaba para asegurarse de que no me fuera de la fortaleza.

 _Esa noche, todo cambió._

 _"…_ _You'll never know what hit you_

 _Won't see me closing in_

 _I'm gonna make you suffer_

 _This hell you put me in_

 _I'm underneath your skin_

 _The devil within_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

 _The devil within_

 _You'll never know what hit you …"_

Fue acercándose, poco a poco, del mismo modo torpe pero cuidado con que se había acercado emocionalmente. Yo no lo sentí demasiado, estaba quedándome dormida.

Por eso salté al contacto de su mano en mi brazo, que, sin mediar una sola palabra, lo repasaba, casi como si lo acariciara.

 _No, no casi. Su mano estaba en mi hombro. Se sentía grande, suave y fuerte. Podía arrancarme el brazo desde la base en cualquier segundo y mi primer impulso fue incorporarme pero era demasiado tarde._

 _Algo me había hecho. Algo usaba para mantenerme allí._

 _No podía moverme. Me aterré. Sentí cómo gruesas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y sin saber a dónde habían ido a parar, traté, sin éxito, de luchar. Pero todo eso no fue necesario._

 _Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de mi boca, podía sentirlos y deseé con desesperación que se detuviera. Que lo explicase. Pero entonces pude percibir su lucha, su desesperación por parar._

 _Al final no tuvo que detenerse._

 _Yo fui incapaz de hacerlo._

 _Eso, lo que sea que fuese que ardía en mi interior, superaba al odio que sentía por él. Superaba a la muerte de Han Solo. Superaba el sufrimiento de la General Organa. Superaba las muertes de todos los que había asesinado. Ardía todo con la misma fuerza de la que yo pretendía huir. Centímetro a centímetro, todo iba consumiéndose en medio de esa extraña sensación de abandono y necesidad. No lo detuve. No quería detenerlo._

 _Mis labios fueron a parar a ésos que tanto había observado; que por semanas habían terminado por obsesionarme. Debía haber parado. Era mi familia. Y aún así lo odiaba. Y aún así deseaba con intensidad que no parara._

 _Sentía sus ojos, más negros que la misma obscuridad, observarme, mientras era incapaz de detenerme camino a sus labios._

 _Cuando éstos se tocaron, todo pasó así, solo, primero sin una palabra; luego, fueron saliendo unas cuantas, para al final morir en ahogados gemidos._

 _Su mano me tomó por la nuca, atrayéndome. Me resistí. Deseé que siguiera y que se detuviera, que me permitiera pensar en lo que hacía, que me distrajera tanto como fuese posible para evitarlo. Lo quería y no lo quería y lo odiaba profundamente… Tan profundamente como deseaba no odiarlo más._

 _Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello suelto y tiraron ligeramente de él, mientras su lengua se perdía entre mis labios, serpenteando cálidamente al tocar la mía. Un gemido ahogado y pequeño logró escapar entre nuestros labios, y sentía la cabeza ligera, como si fuese a caerse de mi cuello sin que yo deseara evitarlo. Una de sus manos entonces recorrió mi costado y me atrajo por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo._

 _Para entonces, ya no importaba nada más._

 _Mis dedos se perdieron en su espalda y conforme iba tocando su piel, conforme la razón iba abandonando mi cuerpo, fui deseando más permanecer fuera de una batalla y un dominio absurdo._

 _Sus labios por fin abandonaron los míos, sólo para explorar la piel del resto de mi cuerpo, que, temblaba, se retorcía y gritaba en silencio por más. No había ningún motivo por el que deseara detenerlo, pero él iba dándome más motivos para pedirle continuar._

 _Hubo alguna vez una noción que los antiguos maestros mencionaban._

 _La de "pecado"._

 _No me importaba. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba._

 _Su respiración se fue haciendo más dura, más pesada. Su cuerpo parecía más firme y cuando por fin sus manos dejaron de tocarme y fueron directo a mi cuello, supe que era posible que mi vida por fin hubiese terminado._

 _Su mano recorrió mi abdomen y torpemente acarició mi pecho. Un gemido, más intenso, abandonó mis labios y sólo pude escuchar su voz en lo que ahora ya no parecía obscuridad sino penumbra:_

\- _Serás mía. Siempre serás mía._

 _Una sensación de calor y satisfacción me recorrió. Por primera vez sentía el poder que era capaz de poseer y lo quería totalmente y exclusivamente para mí. La chatarrera había muerto en sus labios y había nacido otra, que siempre estuvo allí, en ese cuerpo que era sólo una cáscara, un caparazón, pero que ahora era nada más y nada menos que la que controlaría todo lo que deseaba._

 _Y todo lo que deseaba era a Kylo Ren._

 _Mis dedos por fin se perdieron en el cabello negro que observaba tanto y que añoraba por tocar. Le atraje, e involuntariamente y sin pensar, Kylo Ren se abalanzó, por fin, sobre mí, deslizando mis ropas y las suyas hasta que no quedó ninguna._

 _El resto lo recuerdo todo con detenimiento, con estupor, con rubor y con una sensación de poder absoluto como jamás sintiera otra._

 _Me perdí. Por completo. Había caído y no me levantaría._

 _Y lo estaba disfrutando como la más dulce de las victorias._

 _¿Es el Lado Obscuro el más fuerte?_

 _No._

 _Es el camino más fácil… Más seductor._

 _Y también es el camino con más recompensas._

 _Por eso es tan sencillo perderse en él._


	7. Writings on the wall

_¡Hola! Este será un capítulo mucho más corto. La razón es que tengo varias situaciones apremiantes (entregas de la universidad y otros asuntos) que me impedirán concentrarme de lleno por unos días en el fic, pero no quería dejar botado el capítulo que ya tenía. Prometí sexo, y no se los di, y lo siento, pronto lo habrá, porque también yo me quedé con las ganas de escribirlo pero no supe cómo hacerlo natural en ese momento. Agradezco profundamente a Dama Jade y a NK que me hicieron el favor de darme sus comentarios personalmente y expresaron su gusto por el fanfic, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Sin más, les dejo este capítulo que realmente me ha encantado porque revela muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo, enlaza perfectamente lo que está por suceder. ¡Gracias!_

 _..._

 _Hades & Persephone_

 _Capítulo 7: Writings on the wall_

 _"…_ _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live?_

 _How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_

 _I want to feel love run through my blood_

 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 _For you I have to risk it all_

 _Because the writing's on the Wall …"_

 _"_ _Writings on the Wall" fragment by Sam Smith_

 _…_

 _Permanecí acostado junto a ella durante algunas horas, sin adivinar con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos, después de dormitar algún tiempo, presa de una sensación entre estupor y cansancio extremo, sentí mi brazo derecho tan pesado, que mis ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a donde sentía el extraño peso, aun cuando la notoria obscuridad me impediría ver exactamente de qué se trataba._

 _Pude percibir claramente la alteración en la luz de la Fuerza, sabía que era ella. Podía verla como si fuese de día y hubiera un gran foco de intensa luz frente a su rostro._

 _Yacía dormida, respirando apaciblemente sobre mi brazo, del que se sostenía confiada. Hermosa, vulnerable, calmada. No percibía ninguna actitud defensiva._

 _Mi otra mano viajó entonces a través de su cabello, sólo para terminar deteniéndome en algunas de las ondas enmarañadas que habían ido a parar sobre su frente._

 _Entonces, sólo me deslicé despacio debajo de las sábanas._

 _Realmente había sucedido. No lo había soñado._

 _Me recosté a su lado y permití que fuera despertando poco a poco, cosa que al cabo de un rato pareció suceder. Rey entonces se acomodó en mi pecho, como si fuera el momento más natural del mundo y se sintiera totalmente protegida y no me temiera más._

 _Acariciando su hombro suavemente y apretándome ligeramente contra su cuerpo desnudo, comencé nuevamente a quedarme profundamente dormido._

 _…_

 _-"… Un montón de imágenes sin conexión pero que parecían tener, de pronto, demasiado sentido._

 _Nunca conocí a mi abuelo tampoco; menos aún cuando no había elegido el lado Obscuro._

 _Pero conocía todas las historias alrededor de la Galaxia acerca de cómo un niño llamado Anakin Skywalker había logrado ganar una carrera de cazas que le habían llevado a ser liberado para luego convertirse en el padawan de un muy prometedor y joven jedi llamado Obi Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker realizó diversas proezas y pronto fue notado por éstas. Sólo Obi Wan Kenobi conocía su potencial, pues supo por su conteo de midiclorias que Anakin era el Elegido. El hombre que traería equilibrio a la Fuerza. Poco tiempo después, El gran Maestro Yoda, el jedi Mace Windu y el entonces Senador Palpatine también fueron conscientes de esta información. Fueron asignándole importantes misiones, pero la más importante fue una casualidad. Fue la más importante tomando en cuenta que gracias a ella se enamoró de Padme Naberrie Amidala._

 _Fue su guardián, mientras ella era perseguida en secreto para ser asesinada por Palpatine, con fines políticos, cuando ella era Senadora._

 _Al percibir los sentimientos de Anakin, Padme decidió alejarse, por sus carreras. Los jedi están negados a enamorarse o demostrar sentimientos románticos, esto les distrae de la paz y calma en que deben ejercer su uso de la Fuerza. Los Senadores deben llevar una vida discreta y no involucrarse con personas cercanas a su cuidado. Padme había vivido toda su vida bajo estos parámetros y respetaba los protocolos. Anakin estaba furioso, pero Padme al fin tomó la mejor decisión y él no protestó. Luego, un tiempo después, Anakin se propuso encontrar a su madre, Schmi Skywalker y al regresar a Tatooine, descubrió con horror que se había casado, tenía otra familia, pero había desaparecido. No pudo llegar a salvarla cuando supo donde se encontraba._

 _Con su muerte, mi abuelo dio el primer paso hacia el Lado Obscuro._

 _Mató a todo el poblado donde había estado secuestrada su madre, incluidos mujeres, niños y ancianos, sin piedad, sin mirar atrás._

 _Padme sintió compasión y se acercó de nuevo a él. En una batalla sin precedentes en que mi abuela había sido sentenciada a muerte; ella, mi abuelo, el maestro Kenobi y otros jedi lucharon y vencieron a quienes los secuestraron. Mis abuelos al final, al ver la muerte cercana, decidieron unir sus vidas en secreto._

 _Pero nada de esto salvó a mi abuelo de ser seducido por el nuevo Emperador Palpatine. Para entonces mi abuelo ya sabía de la doble vida de éste como Darth Sidious, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues lo único que mi abuelo deseaba era que mi abuela escapara de su fatal destino, uno falso que Palpatine había puesto en los sueños de mi abuelo._

 _Lo demás fue tan trágico._

 _En mi sueño, Rey, puedo ver claramente la túnica azul en que mi abuela se escondía para seguirlo, y cómo éste la amenazó de muerte. Pero supo de su presencia casi de inmediato y al final sólo puedo ver cómo se reconciliaron._

 _Mi abuelo fue prácticamente destruido por el maestro Kenobi y salvado por Palpatine, después de que, nuevamente, intentó asesinar a mi abuela, creyéndola desleal._

 _La máscara no era sólo un accesorio. Mi abuelo no podía respirar sin ella y la mayor parte de su cuerpo sólo era metal._

 _Mi abuela dio a luz, vio a sus hijos, mi tío y mi madre, y murió de tristeza._

 _Eso es lo que puedo ver en mis sueños. Y me aterra, Rey._

 _No puedo combatir al destino._

 _Lo que me espera en el lado obscuro no es mejor que lo que espero del luminoso. Pero di el paso._

 _Maté a mi padre. Era necesario…"_

 _-"… Ben, para. Yo te seguiré. No quiero pelear. Te lo dije. No sé porqué debo elegir un sitio, un lugar, un lado. Pero si no tengo opción, entonces elijo el sitio que tú elijas…"_

 _…_

La burbuja se rompió.

Las vibraciones en la fuerza siempre han sido poderosas y cuando provienen de alguien como el Líder Supremo Snoke, son imposibles de ignorar.

 _Estaba tratando de romper el vínculo entre Rey y yo._

 _Pero no hay más opción que la obvia._

…

 _" - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?_

\- _Todo._

\- _¿Qué es lo que ofreces?_

\- _Todo._

\- _Eres una gran apostadora – Su rostro parecía más afable y dulce de lo que era usualmente, y con una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, Ben Solo acarició sus labios con los míos y tocó mi cabello, que se ondulaba, cayendo sobre mis hombros. La luz en su interior aún era tan intensa, que iluminaba su rostro en la obscuridad con ese fulgor tan característico que la Fuerza era capaz de proveer sólo a aquellos que son capaces de abrazarla por completo. Yo, en cambio, sentía, cómo poco a poco, la Fuerza en mí iba intensificándose, ahogándome con sus tentáculos y obscureciendo todo en mi interior…"_

 _…_

28 días con sus noches habían pasado y era momento de salir de la fortaleza.

Las paredes obscuras del lugar parecían aún más lúgubres.

Rey por fin partiría de allí y _no volvería a verla._

Había prolongado su entrenamiento para evitar que la encontrasen, pero también porque _no quería dejarla ir._

…

\- Hux, dile que entre – La voz profunda y de tintes amenazadores de la proyección del Líder Supremo Snoke resonó por toda la obscura habitación y una vez que su eco cesó, su mano derecha militar, con pelirrojos y pulcros cabellos y un uniforme perfectamente planchado de tonalidad verde obscura, se perdió en la puerta y dejó su sitio a un hombre de mediana estatura, de túnica harapienta y barba desarreglada. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron la proyección del ser que parecía inmenso sentado rígidamente en su trono y por fin el visitante se retiró la túnica de la cabeza. Sus cabellos largos y rubios, encanecidos por los años, daban una sensación de hombre capaz y sabio.

\- Bien, Supremo Líder, le tengo noticias. Interesantes noticias de la Resistencia.

\- Habías tardado en aparecer, _Skywalker._

\- Gracias a mi sobrino. Ahora mismo, _ésa niña_ está con él. Llevan juntos alrededor de un mes completo. No dudo que Ben le haya enseñado algunas cosas, por lo que deberemos estar preparados.

\- ¿Qué sabes de la General Organa?

\- Que están tan perturbados como nosotros de que esa chica y Ben continúen en el mismo sitio. Leia quería que la buscase y envió a un piloto de su confianza a rastrearla.

\- Bien. Déjalos volver. _Kylo Ren debe completar su entrenamiento_.

La proyección en la habitación desapareció y Luke Skywalker salió de ésta sin prisa alguna, para luego dirigirse de nueva cuenta al cuartel de la Resistencia en uno de los cazas nuevos que ésta había financiado para su transporte.

…

 _S_ u cuerpo fue sólo una especie de transmisor, pues su mente fue lo que realmente pude dominar.

Pero ya no me interesaba poseerla, ni dominarla, sino complacerla.

Y de tal forma, la niña a la que yo había abandonado por órdenes del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, la misma chatarrera que se convirtiera en mi rival y convirtiera la poca estabilidad de mi alma humana en un desastre, la que marcó permanentemente mi rostro y me obligó a usar la máscara, esta vez por necesidad y no por interés de usarla, me tenía a sus pies, abandonado a sus propios deseos. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí?

No importaba porque todos ganábamos algo.

Rey parecía distinta, un poco más controlada. Pero se apasionaba y peleaba con violencia, como no lo hiciera antes. Ya no temía perder el control.

Sin embargo, conforme los días se sucedían, era evidente que estábamos dándole más tiempo a Skywalker para planear su siguiente paso.

Nunca entendí cuál era su objetivo; ni aun siendo su alumno, ni aun habiendo crecido, era capaz de entender sus motivos. Él había alcanzado el pináculo del poder de los Jedi y no había motivo para que decidiera sabotearlos.

Me preocupaba alejarme de Rey, sabía que estaba en peligro, sabía que la acechaban, siempre lo supe.

Pero nunca esperé encontrarla tan pronto.

Era la última noche antes de partir y tenía que despedirme apropiadamente.

La habitación donde dormíamos, a partir de unos días anteriores juntos, nos albergaría sólo una noche más. Me lavé, me vestí apropiadamente para descansar y me tumbé en la cama. Rey me secundó, en silencio, dándome la espalda.

Los seres vivos comunes tienden a comunicarse activamente verbalizando lo que necesitan decir.

Con Rey y conmigo, eso no era posible, e incluso solíamos comprendernos mejor en medio de un largo y profundo silencio. Los últimos días habíamos adquirido profundos conocimientos en otras áreas de cada uno y aunque sabía que ella era una mujer leal y cumpliría su palabra, también sabía que añoraba retirarse del conflicto y alejarse de todo ello lo antes posible.

Por eso mismo, lo que sucedió después provocó una total conmoción en la Resistencia, en mi madre, en Luke Skywalker, pero sobre todo _en mí._

Nadie podía preveer que Rey, la chatarrera, la chica abandonada en Jakku a los seis años, hija biológica de Luke Skywalker según el propio Líder Snoke sospechara, que había decidido no involucrarse en los conflictos separatistas, rebeldes o de la Primera Orden, había cambiado de opinión.

En medio de su alto sentido de la lealtad y gracias a mí _, había sido seducida por el lado obscuro._


	8. The Lonely Shepherd

**_Gracias por todos sus reviews. Este capítulo es muy emocional y revelador y no sé qué más hacer para explicarles que lo amo y que lo que sigue va a ser todo de what the fuc*ing fu*k._**

 ** _Sin más, gracias a todos por su apoyo._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The Lonely Shepherd_**

 _"¿No es una imagen perfecta de la vida y la muerte? Un pez que tiembla en la alfombra y un pez que no tiembla en la alfombra. Es tan fuerte que una niña que no sabía lo que era la muerte, lo comprendió."_

 _Bill by Kill Bill Vol. 2_

 _Las estrellas más brillantes en la noche más obscura._

Ben Solo tenía 14 años cumplidos cuando comenzó a entrenar con su tío, Luke Skywalker.

Mala cosa es para un niño ser incapaz de escapar de un destino impuesto. Y su padre lo sabía.

Han Solo no sólo no estaba de acuerdo, sino que fue una de las primeras cosas en que cedió ante su esposa, la Senadora Leia Organa, que le "sugirió", como una imposición tácita, que Ben debía tener la capacidad de controlar las habilidades que la Fuerza le prodigaba al ser su hijo. Han Solo no estaba de acuerdo. Así se lo hizo saber a su esposa, que respondió a la preocupación del cazarrecompensas arqueando dubitativamente las cejas.

...

\- Tiene demasiado de Vader – Dijo, sentado con la pierna cruzada abrochándose el chaleco, en un gesto que era común en Han cuando comenzaba a irritarse ante la actitud indiferente de su esposa.

\- ¡Vamos, Han! Ben es un muchacho y hasta hoy no ha demostrado nada que indique que podría adquirir esos defectos de carácter que existían en… Mi padre – Por un momento, Leia Organa dudó. Dudó porque realmente no lo sabía, pero no quería alarmar al padre de su hijo ni alarmarse a sí misma con suposiciones.

\- Nada, excepto arrogancia. Suficiente como para ir deambulando entre el lado obscuro y cualquier caldera de este planeta, Leia. Su juicio puede malograrse. No quiero eso para él – Se tumbó contra el sillón, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás, con gesto cansino. Leia contestó, algo furiosa, con aquella actitud tan propia de ella, como si aún fuese una princesa mimada.

\- Oye esto, Han Solo, porque es la última vez que lo repetiré. ¿No quieres eso para él? ¿Entonces prefieres que sea un cazarrecompensas _como tú_ y que pase su vida huyendo constantemente para evitar que lo atrapen por sustraer lo que no le pertenece o por hacer negocios sucios?

Han Solo se levantó y miró a su esposa. Era muy hermosa aún, a pesar de haber dado a luz catorce años atrás a un pequeño de cabello castaño obscuro, casi negro, con un rostro muy parecido al de su padre, aunque con algunas variantes no muy notorias entonces. La miró como siempre que tenían esa discusión y comprendió que era una que jamás iba a ganar. Su enojo en vez de disminuir, aumentó ante este pensamiento, porque no era una cuestión superficial la que discutían. Se trataba del futuro del hijo de ambos, _de los dos_ , y, por lo tanto, él también tenía algo que decir y todo el derecho de decirlo.

\- Si Ben quiere _eso_ , lo apoyaré. Pero si algo sale mal, Leia, _tú_ serás responsable por ello.

...

Salió de la habitación rápidamente, furioso. Había dicho la última frase por decirla, pero no tenía la menor idea de que, dieciséis años después, él sería agredido por su propio hijo. Quien, gracias a su acercamiento con la Fuerza, había dejado su nombre y a su familia, asesinando a la Orden Jedi y a todos los padawan en ella, siendo el único sobreviviente para transformarse en un miembro de la Primera Orden de Caballeros de Ren, una organización aparentemente neutral pero letal, con interés en aniquilar a la Resistencia, liderada por su propia madre y dejando en la ruina moral a su tío, Luke Skywalker, el último jedi existente en la Galaxia, y el más poderoso. Todo había sido gracias a la arrogancia y a su ferviente deseo de ser justo como su abuelo, Darth Vader, el ser a quien, en secreto, Han Solo más temía, y que era la suprema aspiración de su hijo.

…

La noche en que todo sucedió, Luke Skywalker pasaría por el sufrimiento más devastador y la muerte emocional más dolorosa.

Ciertamente, la pérdida que sufriría esa noche, tendría un fuerte efecto en su carácter y en sus decisiones posteriores, mismas que le llevarían a tomar otra que iba a permitirse únicamente por resultarle insoportable continuar viviendo.

Tenía once alumnos. Uno de ellos era Ben Solo, Alana Skywalker, su hija, misma que las niñeras que habían criado a Ben, habían criado también; y otros nueve niños de edades comprendidas entre los seis y los trece años. Uno de esos niños, era de hecho, una niña, de nombre Lorelei Naberrie. La niña, proveniente de Naboo, había sido encomendada a Luke Skywalker desde su nacimiento por un contacto del que jamás hablaba y del que nunca dio ninguna explicación. La entregó a su hermana Leia, quien, entre su cargo como Senadora y sus múltiples ocupaciones como Reina de Alderaan, no tuvo tiempo de criar ni a su hijo ni a la bebé recién llegada. Había suficientes ayudantes y niñeras, por lo que su hijo, su sobrina Alana y Lorelei, la recién llegada, fueron criados por ellas.

Ben siempre sintió predilección por la bebé, a quien solía cargar y llevar a cuestas por largos tramos de campo, mientras le hablaba de sus sueños infantiles o de cómo sería tan fuerte como su abuelo. La bebé solía responder con balbuceos o con largos períodos de autocontemplación de sus pequeñas y regordetas manos.

Por su prima Alana sentía un dejo de protección y compasión. Su madre, Mara, había muerto durante la guerra, pues al igual que su tío, era una guerrera importante para la orden Jedi y no se podía prescindir de su servicio a la Galaxia. Alana no tenía a nadie con quien jugar, y en Ben, de carácter más bien tímido, encontró al compañero perfecto para compartir sus juegos.

Pues bien… Esa noche, con su sobrino de dieciséis años, una hija y una sobrina adoptiva pequeñas y ocho niños que conformaban su orden padawan Luke Skywalker debió huir de lo que quedaba del Imperio Galáctico, tal como Mara, su esposa en secreto, debía huir y había muerto en un intento por salvar a su hija y a su marido.

La historia se repetía. Luke Skywalker se había casado y había mantenido la identidad de Mara también en secreto, por lo que, al morir, Mara Jade no había dejado rastro de que tenía alguna familia. Afortunadamente, nadie buscaría a su hija y nadie sabría que había sido la esposa del jedi más fuerte en la Galaxia. Eso los mantendría a salvo. Murió rápido y murió en paz. El rayo de una pistola láser, disparado con precisión entre sus ojos hizo el trabajo sucio y en la explosión y el incendio que sucedió a su muerte, su cuerpo se perdió entre los de todos los demás muertos.

 _Luke Skywalker no tuvo siquiera el consuelo de darle un funeral y no volvió a ver de nuevo a su esposa._

Había corrido con la misma suerte que su padre y como su padre, comenzó a darle cabida al sufrimiento y a la ira, dos de los caminos directos al lado Obscuro.

Pasaron todo un día escondidos. Los niños más pequeños lloraban, por lo que, Luke debió hacer uso de la fuerza para algo indebido, controlando el ritmo circadiano en los cuerpos de los pequeños, obligándolos a dormir. Ben estaba intranquilo, no sabía nada de sus padres y no deseaba admitir que estaba asustado. Apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo, quizá protegía a Alana y Lorelei, pero no sabía cómo ayudaría a cuidar al resto de los niños. Para Skywalker, el miedo del adolescente en un momento de vital importancia, era algo irritante y decidió que quizá le haría bien dormir un poco con los otros padawan.

Pero Luke Skywalker no contaba con la habilidad nata del muchacho.

Su sobrino no estaba de acuerdo con usar la Fuerza para tales fines; era una de las cosas que su padre repudiaba más. Han Solo trataba siempre de sustraer a su hijo de su fuerte vínculo con la Fuerza y al no lograrlo, procuraba siempre recordarle que sólo debía usarla en casos de vital importancia, pero que, mientras fuese un niño y tuviese un padre, esto no iba a ser necesario.

 _Excepto que iba a ser necesario._

Sostuvo una discusión con Luke. Una discusión que el muchacho no recordaría de nuevo por muchos años, pero que Luke Skywalker llevaría a cuestas hasta el último día de su vida.

…

Al fin, Ben Solo dormía plácidamente con los demás. Luke Skywalker no contaba con que no todos los padawan tenían dominio sobre la Fuerza y que incluso algunos eran sensibles a la Fuerza _para mal_. En el lapso de tiempo que permanecieron dormidos por la influencia del control que Luke ejerció sobre ellos, nueve de los padawan habían muerto.

 _Alana Skywalker era uno._

Quedaban con vida sólo Ben y Lorelei.

Por un segundo, Luke Skywalker acarició el cabello rubio de su hija y le dijo adiós besando su frente. _Su madre había muerto en vano_.

Su dolor, su ira y el sufrimiento que comenzaba a abrasarlo, ardían en su interior como lava y le llevaron a cometer el acto más deleznable que podría cometer.

 _Ben era joven. Podría soportarlo y continuar con su vida. La niña recogida en Naboo ni siquiera se daría cuenta del cambio si borraba su memoria, del mismo modo que reemplazaría la de Ben para obligarle a creer que todo había sido su culpa. Después de todo, él le había ayudado a dormir a los demás padawan, así que sería responsable de todos modos._

 _Por fin, comprendió que Ben era un joven tímido, que se tambaleaba entre la idea de ser tan grandioso como Anakin Skywalker incluso siendo un Sith, -Darth Vader -, y que sería él mismo quien le daría la escapatoria que necesitaría para sacar de su ser la realidad._

 _Había matado a esos niños. Y había matado a su propia hija._

 _Dejó los cuerpos tal cual estaban, sin tocar ninguno, y abrazando fuertemente a su hija, esperó que los dos padawan sobrevivientes despertasen para darles las malas nuevas y plantearles su plan._

 _._..

Ben daba vueltas, presa de una angustia muy superior a la que parecía mostrar Lorelei, que miraba cómo su amigo daba vueltas por la habitación y miraba con curiosidad al Maestro Skywalker sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

Como si leyera su mente, Ben se inclinó, hincándose frente a la niña, a la que miró fijamente a través de sus pupilas obscuras. Procuró sonreírle, tratando de infundirle un poco de paz. No había sido un buen día.

\- _Lor, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Vamos a buscarte una casa_ – Ben estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, la huida y las muertes de sus compañeros padawan le habían afectado gravemente. Su alma estaba conmovida y temerosa.

\- _¿Por qué no puedo vivir más con la tía Leia? –_ Ben entonces abrió más sus ojos, como si desconociera a la pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón verdoso. _Entonces, un destello de comprensión pareció atravesarle y se levantó de golpe hacia su tío, acercándose furiosamente._

\- _Dime qué hiciste, tío._

\- _Esta niña no puede saber quién es ni dónde estaba hasta hoy. Está en peligro. Debe quedarse en Coruscant un tiempo._

\- ¡Le hiciste creer que es tu hija! – El reproche de su sobrino caló profundamente en el Maestro Jedi.

\- No sé de qué me acusas, Ben, pero no puede ser de otra manera. Alana ha muerto y nadie sabe de su existencia.

El rostro de Ben expresaba su extrañeza. A él nadie le había hecho partícipe de tan importante dato. Nadie nunca le había dicho que su prima Alana Jade Skywalker era un secreto y debía continuar siéndolo aún al momento de su muerte.

 _Luke supo entonces que no tenía más opción que usar a Ben para salvarle de sí mismo._

 _Imposible dejar morir al hijo de su propia hermana. Suficiente había sido matar a su propia hija._

\- Llevaremos a Lorelei a Coruscant. Allí, le buscaremos un nombre y un lugar donde pueda permanecer hasta el día que debamos venir de regreso por ella. Tiene que quedarse, es peligroso que vaya con nosotros

\- _¡No la abandonaré!_

\- _Tienes que hacerlo, Ben. ¿Quieres que muera? Esto a nadie duele más que a mí, pero debe hacerse, tenemos que irnos de Coruscant y desviar la atención de ella…_

\- _No puedo hacerlo, tío. ¡No pienso dejarla aquí!_

\- _Eres débil, Ben – Con una mirada carente de emoción y de un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su sable, Luke Skywalker dejó inconsciente al muchacho._

…

Caminamos rumbo a la enorme puerta principal. Ben usó su fuerza física, de modo que el seguro de considerable tamaño no dio problemas al abrir. La luz del día me cegó, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo en un planeta demasiado obscuro para mis ojos. Kylo Ren ni siquiera se inmutó. Pero, por supuesto. El horrible casco obscuro y plata ya refulgía sobre su cabeza y era una obviedad que no le afectaría lo más mínimo.

Una nave TIE estaba allí y parecía ya tener unas horas, justo sobre el risco donde la fortaleza obscura a donde Kylo Ren me había llevado, estaba. De ella, salió un piloto con traje y casco de SSF y detrás suyo, la mano derecha del Líder Supremo Snoke, el general Hux, dirigente militar actual de la Primera Orden.

Kylo Ren se acercó, adelantándose frente a mí, indicándome con su mano enguantada que no me acercara, de tal modo que el general no se diera cuenta de que estaba tratando de protegerme.

\- Te ha enviado el Líder Supremo – dijo escuetamente Kylo Ren.

\- _Claro que me ha enviado. Nos aseguramos que permanecieras con vida, Kylo Ren. La última vez que estuviste cerca de esta mujer, pudiste haber muerto de no ser por mí –_ Su arrogancia era infinitamente mayor a la de Kylo Ren y me resultó profundamente irritante. Estuve a punto de abrir la boca, pero si Ben me había indicado que me mantuviera a un lado, trataría de aguantar sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – Nuevamente, volvía a ser Kylo Ren. Inmediatamente pude sentir cómo iba adoptando su papel de nueva cuenta. _Iba escapándose de mis manos._

\- A llevarlos ante el Supremo Líder. _Quiere conversar con la chica._

\- _Aún no ha completado su entrenamiento, Hux. Es mandatorio que así lo haga._

\- Al Líder Supremo no le interesa. _Tú debes completar tu entrenamiento._ Así que he venido por ustedes. Cabrán perfectamente en esta nave, el viaje es corto y debemos estar allí en un par de horas.

Ben estaba frustrado y desvié la vista sin dar muestras de incomodidad, pero sus pensamientos invadían mi cabeza como si fueran propios. Me llevé las manos a los ojos, apretando los párpados. Hux estaba a mi lado y me tomó el brazo con violencia cruzándomelo por detrás. Su cuerpo se restregó contra el mío por la espalda; era posible que no voluntariamente, porque el gesto fue rudo e innecesario. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Kylo Ren, que en un instante había desenvainado su sable láser y amenazaba a Hux con éste acercándolo a su cuello. Hux estaba temeroso, pero no dejó que Kylo Ren viera en su fisonomía lo que podía ver a través de la Fuerza, por lo que no se movió un ápice. Tampoco yo lo hice. El piloto apuntaba con un rifle láser al torso de Kylo Ren. La tensión se podía cortar. Me temblaban los labios, era incapaz de mantener mi sangre fría. Por protegerme, _obligaría a Ben a matar de nuevo._

Entonces, su voz me invadió de nuevo, como la primera vez que me capturó.

No necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba mover sus labios ni mirarme de ninguna forma. Yo sabía lo que decía porque ardía en mi pecho, subía por mi garganta e inundaba mis oídos hasta llegar a mi cerebro de la forma más cálida y pacífica.

 _"… No te muevas. Me desharé de él. Mientras estés conmigo, nadie te hará daño…"_

Lo miré. Mis labios dejaron de moverse, y el terror frío que sentía desapareció.

 _"… Quédate aquí, ¿Está bien? Volveré por ti y cuando estés conmigo de nuevo, prometo que nadie te hará daño… Recuerda que nadie debe saber nada sobre este momento. Tu nombre es Rey. Ése será siempre tu nombre y así te conocerán todas las personas con quien te topes de ahora en adelante. No lo olvides. Volveré por ti …"._

El recuerdo me tomó por sorpresa. Sentí rabia, furia, frustración, miedo. Y cuando uno siente miedo, comete errores. Errores estúpidos que lo llevan a uno a cometer más errores estúpidos.

En un segundo que recuerdo con claridad sobrecogedora, Kylo Ren se distrajo para controlar al piloto. Ni siquiera se movió. El piloto cayó desmayado, con su arma rebotando contra las piedras del sendero. Fue sólo un instante, suficiente para hacer un movimiento que me quitara del alcance del General Hux sólo unos pasos; los suficientes para alejarme y mirarle fijamente, tratando de usar la Fuerza en su contra.

 _Lo intenté, pero no podía. No podía moverlo._

Entré en pánico. Estaba presa de un ataque de pánico y me quedé estática.

Hux me tomó por el cuello, nuevamente situándose detrás de mí y con un arma láser, de las que el ejército usa cuando están encubiertos en alguna misión secreta, apuntándome. Ben no podía hacer un solo movimiento.

\- _Si alguno de los dos mueve un cabello, la mataré._

\- Aléjate de la chica, Hux, tenemos que entregarla al Líder Supremo, es lo que ordenó – Kylo Ren intentó en un último gesto de obediencia, conciliar con el general, que parecía haber perdido la cordura.

\- _Eres tan estúpidamente emocional, Kylo Ren –_ Se burló el general – _Como si pudieras engañarme_ – La mano del general, que sostenía el arma, se deslizó sobre mi pecho y lo apretó. Kylo Ren dio un paso y pude sentir como su miedo se transformó en una furia sin límites. Apreté los párpados asqueada, suplicando en silencio que se detuviera. Si me movía, mataría a Ben. O Ben lo mataría a él. La voz del general, desafiante, resonó contra las paredes exteriores de la fortaleza – _Por suerte, no puedes engañarme. Sé quién es esta chica y sé quién eres tú. ¡El Líder Supremo no confiará jamás en ti como confía en mí!_

Trataba de pensar frenéticamente en algo, cuando su voz nuevamente hizo presa de mí, resonando en mi interior, como si cada uno de mis órganos estuviera hecho sólo para escucharla.

\- _Rey, no temas. Lo asesinaré._

Entonces mis pensamientos dejaron de correr vertiginosamente en mi cabeza. No le dejaría matar. Parecía como si se hubieran apagado todos mis sentidos por completo, y recordé que Kylo Ren me había entregado un sable, un sable construido para mí. Un sable por el que, momentos antes de salir de la fortaleza, se había disculpado.

" _\- Perdona que el cristal sea rojo. Sé que preferirías tener otro sable, pero esto es todo lo que puedo conseguirte para entrenar…"_

De un movimiento, sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a éste, con la mente completa y absolutamente abstraída, sin temor, sin dudas ni titubeos, empujé con mi espalda el cuerpo del general mismo que disparó una vez. Desenvainé el sable en el instante en que el general se acercó a levantarme del piso, al que había caído tumbada boca arriba sosteniendo el sable por el mango. La expresión de su rostro al ser traspasado es algo que nunca olvidaré. Su cuerpo, ahora inerte, yacía tumbado sobre mi cuerpo. Era alto y pesado, de rojo cabello engominado y piel casi lechosa. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo, de llorar, de huir. _No hice ninguna de esas cosas._

Volteé buscando a Ben y éste yacía sangrando por el hombro. _Cierto, ése general Hux no era importante. Después de todo, era Kylo Ren a quien había logrado salvar y era lo que importaba._

Ben recuperó el aliento y me miró, mientras, hincada, procuraba hacer presión en su hombro.

\- _Es un rozón. Estaré perfectamente en unos minutos_ – y se incorporó – Vámonos, iremos con el Supremo Líder.

\- Pero ¿No dirá nada sobre esto?

\- _¿Sabes ocultar tus pensamientos, no es así, Rey?_ – Dijo con mucho énfasis, pero con la misma voz escueta de siempre.

\- _Sí –_ respondí.

\- _Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Lo dará por muerto._

Repasándose el hombro con la mano, Kylo Ren me tendió la suya. Una de sus manos enguantadas acarició mi mejilla y detrás del visor de su casco observó mis ojos con fijeza.

 _Porque sabía que en ellos, se había encendido una llama que sólo enciende la muerte de quien asesinamos._


	9. Warriors

_Ya vamos llegando al punto que quiero._

 _Gracias a todos los que han tomado la molestia de leer. Es algo noche ya, por lo que iré dando los agradecimientos personales en el capítulo siguiente, que se perfila para ser muy largo y contener demasiadas peleas y sexo salvaje y descomunal, he dicho._

 _¡Que lo disfruten!_

::::

::::

 _ **Capítulo 9: Warriors**_

 _"…_ _Will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
Above, don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)_

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust …"

 _Warriors fragment by Imagine Dragons_

 _::::::_

 _::::::_

No deseaba entregar a Rey. Ésa era la verdad.

Sólo esperaba que el Líder Supremo no viera fluir esa idea en mi mente, pues de esa manera sería más fácil acabar con _él._

Pero, en mi mente, una serie de imágenes inconexas, absurdas en sí mismas, deambulaban sin cesar; me hacían sentir temeroso, apesadumbrado y con una sensación de ser constantemente observado.

\- _Kylo Ren_ – _La voz de Rey era clara en mi mente; deseaba contestarle verbalmente, pero no lo hice a causa de los comunicadores de la nave._

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué pasará conmigo _ahora_? – _No había temor en su voz. Deseaba tener una idea clara que también estaba incomodándola._

\- Te llevaré a conocer al Líder Supremo. Si serás mi aprendiz, es un encuentro que debe suceder – _Esto último me causó una enorme ansiedad al decírselo._

\- _Ben…_ _¿Qué debo hacer?_ – _Ésa no era una pregunta sobre sus obligaciones como aprendiz sino una consulta profunda que contenía todas sus convicciones._

\- _Si esperas que te deje ir y me enfrentas, tendré que asesinarte – Traté de darle poder a esa última declaración, pero sabía que ella sabía que no me atrevería a asesinarla._

\- _No lo entiendes. Yo… Sigo sin querer involucrarme en esta batalla estúpida por el poder en la Galaxia._

\- _Rey, los seres con sensibilidad a la Fuerza son incapaces de sustraerse a ella, te lo he dicho antes. Si no deseabas estar involucrada, debiste ocultarte mejor y jamás ver nada de lo que la Resistencia te ha obligado a ver. Tampoco debiste recoger al droide y por supuesto, tampoco debiste acercarte a ése traidor – No pude evitar expresar ese comentario sobre el soldado FN-2187. No podía tampoco descartar ésa pequeña escena en la Base Starkiller, cuando, mientras Rey yacía en la nieve después de atacarla, ése poca cosa la había tocado. El sólo recordarlo me producía una enorme furia y perturbaba cualquier rastro de calma que pudiera haber en mí – Te has obligado a ti misma a permanecer en todo esto._

\- _Pues me niego, Ben. Iré a ver al Líder Supremo y entonces sabré qué debo hacer._

\- _Es una interesante visión de las cosas – Dije, procurando mantenerme estable para no contaminarla con mis terribles pensamientos._

:::::

:::::

Parecía un lugar tenebroso, muchísimo más lúgubre que la base Starkiller, en que venciera a Kylo Ren tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, todo en ella era precisamente una reminiscencia de ese sitio. Tenía una construcción con visos de la fortaleza donde permanecimos hasta unas horas atrás, pero a diferencia de aquella, construida en roca volcánica, ésta otra parecía forjada en hierro y cromo. Un par de soldados de trajes blancos idénticos flanqueaban la enorme puerta de metal e hicieron una reverencia al ver aparecer detrás de mí a Kylo Ren, que me había esposado a él con la intención de _hacerme parecer_ prisionera, aunque era más bien un mero formalismo. Tanto él como el Líder Supremo tenían pleno conocimiento de que podía hacer lo que quisiera y ninguno podría detenerme de querer escapar.

Los soldados abrieron la puerta y la proyección del Líder de la Primera Orden quedó al descubierto, apenas iluminada.

Era un ser repulsivo, con un indescriptible rostro, de rasgos alargados, grandes ojos obscuros y cicatrices faciales extremadamente distintivas y desagradables a un tiempo. Su mirada de inmediato pasó de mí a Kylo Ren y nuevamente a mí. Pero hubo algo desconcertante en ella.

 _Fascinación_.

Esto fue algo que Kylo Ren no pasó por alto y que de inmediato sentí que le perturbó profundamente. Pude sentir un gran poder proveniente de la proyección del Líder Supremo, que a pesar de no estar físicamente en ese sitio, podía no sólo proyectar su imagen, sino al parecer su propia fortaleza e intenciones.

Su voz era intensa y grave, pausada. Parecía proveniente de una pesadilla obscura y densa, como la más espesa neblina.

\- _Esta es la chatarrera –_ afirmó lentamente – _Di tu nombre, niña._

\- _Soy Rey_ – Confirmé sin temor, aunque con cierta perturbación.

\- _Kylo Ren_ – Y Ben se adelantó, sin removerse la máscara - _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado durante el entrenamiento? ¿Dónde está Hux?_

\- Hux ha intentado asesinar al objetivo, Supremo Líder y he tenido que aniquilarlo al desobedecer sus órdenes directas.

\- _Bien. Ahora, debes salir. Tengo que hablar con esta niña._

De inmediato, pude sentir con claridad pasmosa el temor de Ben. Fue como una especie de sonido chocante e intenso, demasiado indescriptible para tratar de calificarlo de algún modo.

\- _Supremo Líder, el objetivo ha decidido cooperar con nuestra causa –_ Trataba de evitar que me quedara allí a solas por temor a que su Líder pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

\- _Te he dicho que salgas en este instante –_ Dijo de nuevo, sin molestia, pausadamente _– Debo saber a quién reclutaré. ¿No es así?_

Ben asintió y salió.

Fue el primer momento en que realmente sentí temor de quedarme a solas.

\- _Kylo Ren te protege ¿No es así?_

\- _¿Cómo dice?_

\- _Intentas devolverlo al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Pero te ha traído a mí._

\- _¿Es usted un Lord Sith? –_ Pregunté abiertamente.

\- _No lo soy, niña –_ Me miraba con fijeza, descifrándome, y sentí no sólo el tirón que evidentemente pretendía que sintiera, ése que te aferra al Lado Obscuro – _Soy un ente independiente, neutral y sin interés en los mismos objetivos que el Imperio Galáctico tuvo o que la Resistencia pretende que tengo._

\- _¿Y por qué desea que me una a la Primera Orden?_

\- _Tu potencial es ilimitado, como el de Kylo Ren. Pero él no está preparado para abrazar el lado obscuro. Sus conflictos son profundos. Una vez que haya completado su entrenamiento, estará listo para hacerlo. Pero, niña, en el tiempo que has pasado en la fortaleza de Meliard, ha sucedido algo. No sólo ha sido tu despertar en la Fuerza en la base Starkiller, sino algo allí dentro ha sucedido que te ha hecho tomar el camino al Lado Obscuro. ¿No es así?_

\- _Es así -_ Y bajé el rostro – _Sin embargo, he dicho a Kylo Ren lo mismo que ahora le diré a usted. Yo no deseo participar en esta guerra._

\- _¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos no participar?_ – Por fin su tono sonaba ligeramente amenazante.

\- _Que no es su decisión._ Vine aquí por mi propio pie, y puedo irme por mi propio pie si así lo decido _._

\- _Eres intrépida, igual que ella_ – Incluso un ser de esa calma era capaz de cometer un error.

\- _¿Igual que quién_?

\- Que el espécimen femenino del que provienes.

\- _¿Mi madre?_ – Un atisbo de esperanza afloró en mi corazón, pero se acallaría con la frase que sucedió a mi pregunta.

\- _Mara Jade Skywalker._

\- _Mi nombre es Rey, está confundiéndome_ – Pero un recuerdo, enterrado en el fondo de mi memoria, acudió en ese instante a mi cerebro y me dio certeza de que era la verdad.

\- _Eres la hija de Luke Skywalker. Mara Jade Skywalker era tu madre. Ella está muerta hace mucho tiempo. Kylo Ren la ha asesinado junto con la Orden Jedi._

Las lágrimas afloraron, nublando mi visión. Pero nublaron aún más mi juicio.

\- _Kylo Ren ha ejecutado cada paso necesario para llegar al Lado Obscuro. Deja que te entrene. Cuando sea el momento de aniquilarle, te lo haré saber y tendrás tu venganza._

\- _¿Y si no la quiero? – Mi amor por Ben y mi recién nacido odio por sus acciones, pugnaban por hacerse un sitio. Ninguno ganaba sobre el otro._

\- _La quieres –_ Contestó el repugnante ser – _Te ha atraído aquí exclusivamente para liberarse de servirme. Sabe que conozco sus intenciones. Kylo Ren desea acabar con tu padre sencillamente porque lo ciega el poder. Pero el poder no es nada sin control de la emoción._

 _Ese ser asqueroso estaba abiertamente diciéndome que Ben me había usado, pero que haría todo por asesinarme._

\- _¿Quién es usted?_

\- _Quien mejor conoce a Ben Solo. Pero sólo yo lo sé. No tienes permitido decirlo aún._

En mi cerebro desfilaron imágenes de nuevo. _Darth Vader_ , el Lord Sith más poderoso de la Galaxia en algún momento, con la General Organa mientras la mantenía detenida y ponía en carbonita a Han. Darth Vader, luchando con Luke Skywalker, quien ahora sabía que era mi padre. Y por fin, la imagen que me concernía: _Darth Vader despidiéndose de su hijo antes de morir. Su rostro era idéntico al del Líder Supremo, quizá más vivo, pero no cabía duda. Las cicatrices en el rostro delataban su naturaleza y lo que quedaba de su cuerpo parecía demasiado cansado._

 _Por supuesto, jamás entendí que la aparición del Líder Supremo era en realidad su forma de poder acercarse a la mujer idéntica a su esposa fallecida, gracias a él, que, la había estrangulado con el poder de la Fuerza al grado de casi asfixiarla y hacerle perder la vida a ella y a sus hijos no natos._

 _La proyección desapareció._

::::

::::

Salí del salón de inmediato y Ben me esperaba fuera. No pude contener mi odio. Me negaba a creer que las cosas fueran del modo que el Supremo Líder, _no, Darth Vader_ , las había planteado.

Analicé, sin dejarle ver mis pensamientos, la posibilidad de hacerle saber que su abuelo, el ser al que idolatraba, y al que deseaba parecerse en todo, era ése otro, al que quería aniquilar. Por un lado, no era mala idea si pretendía herirle lo suficiente para acabar con su estabilidad y aniquilarle. _Libraría a la Galaxia de un monstruo._

Pero por otro lado, podía planearlo con facilidad de no dejárselo saber.

Y había una tercer perspectiva, _la más pequeña_ , _la más apegada al afecto que sentía por él_ , que casi acallada en su totalidad por mi dolor y odio, me gritaba internamente que por nada debía creer en nadie más que no fuese él mismo.

\- _¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?_

\- _Nada. Me ha dicho que debo dejar que me entrenes y no salir de aquí._

\- _No trates de engañarme. Puedo sentir tu conflicto. Aquí no puedes ocultarme nada, nuestro vínculo sigue intacto._

\- _Lo sé. Estoy preocupada porque creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo del General._

\- _No habrías salido viva de ser así. Vámonos de aquí. Hay mucho que entrenar._

Y sumisamente, me dejé esposar nuevamente.

Kylo Ren acarició mis muñecas con suavidad antes de poner las esposas a su alrededor. Su contacto fue lo que más conflicto me causó.

 _Me asqueó. Lo odié en su totalidad. Y odié su engaño._

Pero me odié más a mí misma al descubrir que, entre más me tocaba, entre más entraba en mi mente, más aún deseaba que continuara enloqueciéndome con su contacto.

Y admití, veladamente ante mi misma _, que lo deseaba._

 _Aún más que antes._


	10. Touch

**_Bueno, antes que nada, necesito agradecer en específico a un fanfic, llamado "Destinado a Ser", la inspiración más grande que tuve para escribir este capítulo junto con una situación muy personal en la que evidentemente no quisiera ahondar, ja, ja. Dama Jade, muchas gracias por tus mensajes de ánimo, significan mucho para mí. ¡LEAN SU FANFIC! Es FA-BU-LO-SO._**

 ** _También quiero agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, comentarios, críticas; todo es sumamente importante en el desarrollo de este fanfic que se está enredando cada vez más pero que les prometo que va a desembocar en algo increíble que jamás pensé que podría escribir ni que a alguien le podría gustar._**

 ** _NK, estás siendo vital en el desarrollo de esta historia. Así es como es. So, prepárate porque vienen tiempos mejores xD_**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo lo erótico más erótico del mundo. Hay de todo y sé que ya lo quieren así que dejo de escribir y los dejo leer._**

 ** _¡Mil gracias a todos!_**

 ** _Kat~_**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capítulo 10

Touch

 _"… Love hunt me down_  
 _I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes_  
 _And feed me, spark me up_  
 _A creature in my blood stream chews me up_

 _So I can feel something_

 _So I can feel something …"_

 _Touch by Daughter_

Me llamó a una habitación de aquel extraño complejo cromado.

 _Sabía perfectamente lo que yo pensaba, aún cuando no le había dejado ver mis pensamientos_.

Se esforzaba. Lo intentaba, una y otra vez, con profunda ansiedad, con la idea obsesiva de que algo había sucedido entre el Supremo Líder Snoke y yo. Algo como aquella reveladora y casi increíble conversación.

 _¿Kylo Ren había matado a esos niños, a mi madre y en vida, a mi padre?_

Sin embargo, pese a que todo parecía concordar en aquella historia, algo seguía sosteniéndome. _Algo_ , que seguía gritando en el fondo de mi alma que aquello no podía ser verdad.

Yo tenía la capacidad de ver en Kylo Ren a Ben, el joven a quien se le había atraído al Lado Obscuro con falsas promesas de poder y estabilidad, paz y sencillez y lo que había visto en él era imposible de borrar con algunas palabras truculentas.

Había sido vulnerable a mí. Había dejado abiertos sus pensamientos, sus temores, su profunda desolación. Desnudo, expuesto en su totalidad. _Los seres realmente malvados son incapaces de sentir temor._

Por eso sabía que no podía no darle el beneficio de la duda, _porque sí_ , yo dudaba totalmente de que aquella historia fuese cierta. Incluso si el Maestro Skywalker me hubiera afirmado los hechos una y otra vez, como si en efecto, fuesen hechos y no sólo producto de la visión enfermiza de alguien que buscaba ejercer su poder a toda costa sobre las cabezas de toda la Galaxia.

\- _Rey, tengo que hablarte. Es muy importante –_ Se sentó cansinamente en un sofá obscuro, bajo la penumbra de la habitación.

\- _¿Sobre qué?_

\- Tengo todos tus pensamientos resonando una y otra vez en mi mente. Podría escucharlos a la distancia con la misma claridad con que escucho ahora tu voz. _Necesitas concentración_ – Se retiró la máscara. Su rostro lucía inexpresivo, pero incluso en el timbre de su voz se adivinaba un ligero tono apesadumbrado – Estás perdiendo tu usual control de la Fuerza. Incluso en el Lado Obscuro, el control es importante. No para dejarlo fluir en ti, pero si para usarlo en favor de tus causas. Estas perturbada y distraída – Y de pronto estalló, furioso - _¡Dime de una vez qué demonios pasa contigo! –_ Se levantó y me sacudió en un santiamén. No pude ni siquiera reaccionar de forma inmediata, pero la furia me llenó por completo y lo tomé también, enojada, por los brazos.

\- _Me pasa que sé todo –_ Lo miré con tanta rabia de que era capaz. Sentía cómo la Fuerza comenzaba a llenarme, cómo recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo, posesionándose de mí.

\- _Eso es –_ Murmuró entonces, cargado de profundas sensaciones que en ese instante me era imposible descifrar, _no me importaban_ – Lo que sientes es odio puro. _Abrázalo. Sé una con él –_ Y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos ya no eran los obscuros y hasta hacía unos segundos, serenos de Ben Solo. Eran ojos de fuego puro. _Los ojos característicos de los Sith, amarillentos con tintes de carmín._

Mi reacción a ello pudo ser la de detenerme o reflexionar, como habría hecho un jedi, alejándose unos momentos para reflexionar y dar un segundo pensamiento a sus sensaciones impulsivas. _Pero no pude._

\- _Entonces es verdad. Tú mataste a mi madre. Tú mataste a esos padawan… ¡Y me abandonaste!_ – Comencé a gritar, enardecida. Había perdido el control por completo. El sable pareció seguir mis actos y en un instante estaba lista para pelear con Kylo Ren. No podía recordar lo que _amaba_ de él. Sólo podía recordar los asquerosos tocamientos de aquellos facinerosos en Jakku, de lo doloroso que había sido escapar día tras día, comiendo raciones incompletas de pan y pasar días sin beber una gota de agua.

\- _Rey…_ _¡Abrázalo!_ – Y su sable, intensamente rojo, como carbón encendido, nos separó con su calor mientras el cristal del mío refulgía como alimentándose de mi rabia.

Algo cambió.

Mi cuerpo ardía. Sentía cómo mis músculos parecían desprenderse de mi piel y cada hueso pretendía salir por cada poro. Mi pecho contraído dificultaba mi respiración, pero aun así la forzaba, furiosamente, alterada, como en un estado entre real y onírico; _como de pesadilla._ Sentía cómo mi cuello comenzaba a desarticularse y mi cabeza estaba pesada y tambaleante. Pero mis piernas permanecieron firmes y mis brazos no se movieron un milímetro mientras sostenían el sable que Kylo Ren me había dado como regalo por aceptar ser su aprendiz, después de aquellos extraños días en que había despertado en mí cosas que no entendía. _¡Cuánto lo odiaba!_ Aquel horrible sentimiento me asfixiaba, como el más letal de los venenos y obligaba a mi sangre a recorrerme más rápido.

Mi vista se nubló. Fue sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para perder el equilibrio. Pero el mareo no fue provocado por ningún factor físico.

Kylo Ren hizo uso de la Fuerza y comenzó a usar su propio poder para hacerme ceder.

Traté de luchar. Solté el sable y la luz roja se desvaneció por completo mientras el mango hacía un ruido metálico una vez cayó al suelo. Sus ojos parecían más intensos, increíblemente vacíos, pero al mismo tiempo limpios y brillantes como luces mortecinas sobre la tierra muerta. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer durante algunos segundos y luego los cerré, impelida por una fuerza superior que me obligó a abrirlos.

Entonces todo adquirió un tinte distinto; cada cosa, cada centímetro de hierro, cada detalle de la túnica obscura de Kylo Ren, cada marca en su rostro y cada sonido inherente a su respiración, parecían más vívidos, más reales, incluso _más seductores._

Fue entonces que comenzó a acercarse; justo en el instante en que comencé a analizar esos detalles, aún en medio de mi rabia, de mi enojo y de mi intenso dolor, _comencé a tener de nuevo el control sobre la Fuerza._

Me opuse a él, sin moverme un ápice. Me opuse a su corpulencia, a la elegancia sensual y adulta que emanaba de todo su cuerpo vestido en la túnica que incluso parecía menos obscura que todos sus actos; me opuse celosamente a que entrara de nueva cuenta en mi mente, porque sabía que sería la única manera de desarmarle por completo, me opuse a que mi propia mente evocara los recuerdos de sus labios tibios sobre mi piel ardiente, me opuse a todo cuanto él representaba, sin darme cuenta que al oponerme con todo mi poder, _sólo me estaba entregando en bandeja de plata al Lado Obscuro de la Fuerza._

\- _Mírate, Rey_ – exclamó entonces, complacido. Dejó entonces de intentar lo que pretendía. Su uso de la fuerza cesó y se acercó _, arriesgándolo todo,_ poniendo su vida totalmente _a mi disposición._ Una vez más, pude sentir su mente, porque él si me permitió acceso a ella. Sabía que aún deseaba matarlo. Sabía que no me detendría e hizo uso de su última y más desconcertante opción.

Frente a mí, su rostro quedó elevado sobre mi rostro y pude apreciar el reflejo de él en los ojos de Kylo Ren, aun en aquella habitación obscura.

Mis ojos _habían cambiado._

Abiertos, más rasgados, _casi etéreos,_ me dejé hechizar por la nueva visión de mí misma.

El mismo rostro, los mismos rasgos, el mismo cabello ensortijado y desordenado. Pero en mis ojos ya no se apreciaba aquel color castaño, ligeramente pantanoso, entre marrón y verde.

Mis ojos eran completa y absolutamente del más claro tono de miel y los tintes carmín que viera antes en los ojos de Kylo Ren, apenas se dejaban ver a causa no de que no fuesen perceptibles a simple vista, sino de la obscuridad misma que nos envolvía.

Su brazo se elevó y, haciendo uso de la Fuerza, lo detuve, del mismo modo que él me detuvo a mí de asesinarle con aquella arma láser, la ocasión que nos conocimos en Takodana, cuando me secuestró por primera vez.

Luchó para tocar mi rostro. Al final se lo permití. Todo transcurría en el más pesado y abrumador silencio, que, de nuevo, parecía más ensordecedor que todos los demás sonidos.

Entonces, fue que hizo algo completamente inesperado. Sus brazos temblaban. Todo él _era un manojo de miedo._

Esto me enfureció muchísimo más, pero, controlándome, tratando de sostenerme y de soportar su contacto, salí de su radio de control y contacto y volví a mi sitio en el sofá, guardando silencio con mis labios y con mi mente. No le dejé entrar, me cerré _por completo._

 _La invitación a hablar era evidente._

\- _Vamos, di lo que debas decir_ – Dije entonces en mi mente y contestó verbalmente, mientras, sentándose, sacó un pequeño objeto de entre sus ropas, y comenzó a juguetear con él como si le ayudase a hilar todos sus pensamientos de modo que pudiese construir una historia coherente. El objeto, pequeño y obscuro, refulgía aún contra la mínima luz de esa habitación, con un brillo sobrenatural de tintes azulados, sin embargo, me fue imposible apreciar qué era exactamente.

\- _Luke Skywalker fue quien asesinó a esos padawan_. Pudo asesinarme también a mí, pero no lo hizo. _Necesitaba a quien culpar._

\- ¿Por qué habría de asesinar a su propia orden?

\- _Fue un error._

\- _¿Cómo un jedi cometería un error que le costara la vida a sus propios discípulos?_

\- _Lo desconozco._

\- _¿Lo desconoces_? ¡Vamos, Kylo Ren! ¿Cómo podrías desconocer algo tan obvio? – Impulsada por la curiosidad _, la prepotencia me poseía aún más que la razón._

\- No lo sé, Rey. No tengo idea de qué pasó. Pero sé que Luke Skywalker quería deshacerse de ti en Coruscant y te vendió. Me envió a mí porque nadie pensaría que era sospechoso que dos chicos entraran en Coruscant y uno se quedara y el otro se fuese. La venta de esclavos era una práctica común entonces entre familiares y siempre eran los más jóvenes quienes se quedaban y con los que se ganaba más en todos sentidos. Pero, en honor a la verdad, puedo asegurarte que _yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello y no sé por qué lo hice._

Lo miré fijamente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Lo sentí arrugarse mientras lo decía. Era una historia que no podía creerme _del todo._

Traté de sondear su mente y encontré justo lo que me había contado. Pero una imagen no dejó de llamar mi atención y de inmediato lo confronté.

\- ¿Por qué, si no querías, me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no me llevaste _contigo?_ ¿Te das cuenta que abandonaste a tu propia sangre a una existencia de sufrimiento _siendo una niña? –_ Me sentí enfurecer aún más intensamente.

\- _¡Porque estabas en peligro!_

\- Así que estabas "cuidándome". Pues tu plan fue un éxito. Sólo viví escondiéndome de no ser violada… _De nuevo_ – Lo vi a los ojos, tan despectivamente que desvió la vista.

\- Estaba protegiéndote de que murieras. Cuando volví a buscarte, el comprador ya te había vendido de nuevo y no pude localizarte ni rastrear ninguna señal que me llevase a ti. Pero _he vivido para ello,_ Rey.

\- Claro que no. Has vivido para ser "tan" poderoso como Darth Vader – El último reclamo me llevó a la confesión de esa verdad que estaba segura, lo cambiaría todo al ser dicha. Pero no la dije entonces. En cambio, le permití a Kylo Ren decir otra verdad, que, sin saberlo, nos cambiaría a ambos en el mismo modo y en otros diferentes.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi verdadero nombre? ¿De dónde provengo?

\- _Alana Jade Skywalker_ – Lo dijo, no muy convencido.

\- ¿Por qué dudas?

\- Porque esto me lo dijo Luke Skywalker y _no creo en él._

\- ¿Por qué mentiría?

\- Había otra padawan. Su nombre era Lorelei Naberrie. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del mentor de Lord Sidious? Experimentos. Sospecho que ella no murió. Luke Skywalker dice que está muerta, que murió esa noche, pero en lo profundo, sé que eso, por algún motivo, es imposible. De ser así, no serías su hija y _nosotros… Nuestro destino…_

\- ¡Ah! Comprendo entonces – dije segura de decir lo que él no se atrevía – Todo esto es porque si somos primos, tú y yo estamos condenados a permanecer lejos; aún si nadie se enterase, es un hecho innegable que viviríamos de modo aún más ilícito del que ya representa el ser seres que pueden controlar la Fuerza, que deben dedicarse exclusivamente a ello sin distracción. ¿Me equivoco?

Y su semblante, inexpresivo pero relajado, estalló de pronto en fuego y hielo.

\- Es decir, _no te importa_ – Y me tendió el objeto con el que jugueteaba en tanto hablábamos _– Esto te pertenece –_ y se levantó – Este es el paso que sigue en tu entrenamiento.

Un anillo, perfectamente redondo, preciosamente ornamentado, obscuro como él mismo, yacía en la palma de mi mano. El brillo azul manaba de catorce pequeñas joyas, rodeando una central de mayor tamaño, redonda y refulgente, engarzada de tal modo que sobresalía del resto. Mi boca se transformó en casi una pequeña y perfecta o.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – Era mentira. _Mi reacción era una mentira_. Por dentro, mi corazón latía desbocado, más no se lo dejé ver.

\- Ésa es tu tarea. Decide qué significa para ti.

\- ¿Esta es tu disculpa? ¿Una joya?

\- No. Es un sello de mi _trato._

\- _¿Trato?_

\- _Puedes matarme ahora mismo –_ dijo simplemente. Y levantándose, recogió su sable del suelo y me lo entregó – No te atacaré. Sé que el Líder Supremo quiere que lo hagas. _Mátame ahora._

 _Pude ver en su mente que lo decía con toda convicción._

\- No lo haré. Pelea conmigo, sólo así te mataré.

\- No. Pelearé junto a ti, pero no te asesinaré. No puedo. Lo intenté. Intenté todo para romper este vínculo que me destroza, por alejarte de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, luché día tras día desde aquel momento en Takodana por asesinarte. No puedo. Líbrame de esto. Líbrame de este dolor que odio más aún que a mí mismo – Su voz entonces se transformó en una súplica – Si lo haces, habrás completado tu paso al Lado Obscuro, no habrá vuelta atrás. Y yo podré encontrar lo que busco.

Entonces fue que todo pareció recomponerse, me hizo sentido. Lo miré, hincado frente a mi, con el mango del sable y se lo entregué junto con el anillo.

\- Eso te pertenece a ti – le dije al entregarle el sable – Pero _esto_ – dije señalando el aro reluciente – Lo pondrás tú y sellaré tu pacto. _Te odio, Ben_ – contesté entonces con toda mi alma – pero también _amo_ cada parte de ti con la misma fuerza con que te odio y no puedo comprenderte, pero tampoco puedo asesinarte por ello. No puedo juzgarte por ninguno de tus actos. No puedo ponerme en tu lugar ni compadecerte, pero tampoco puedo enterrar la luz que queda en ti. _No puedo ignorarla._ No puedo ignorar que está allí, atrayéndome, y no puedo ignorar que cada parte de mí, incluso mi odio _, te pertenece_.

Me temblaban los labios y sentí mi boca secarse. Me eché atrás en el sofá con las manos temblorosas, mientras las imágenes de partes, en sí mismas inconexas de mi vida, parecían desfilar ante mí, como en una proyección individual. Mi mente se abrió a él, por completo. Podía verlo, sin observarlo con mis ojos, podía ver cómo, desconcertado, _pareció aceptar mis palabras como su mayor redención._

El sonido del sable cayendo de nueva cuenta en el suelo me sacó de mi mente, absorta. Su mano tomó mi mano izquierda y eligió un dedo, en el que, sin ceremonias, ajustó aquel aro obscuro en total silencio. No parecía satisfecho o contento. Su expresión apenas si había cambiado. Entonces se levantó, tomó de nueva cuenta el sable y caminó al centro de la habitación, haciéndolo refulgir otra vez.

\- _Entonces, asesíname de una vez_ – y tendió la parte brillante hacia mi cuerpo, abalanzándose contra mí.

De inmediato, corrí evadiendo su sable y levanté el mío, mientras rodaba en el piso y me levantaba poniéndome en guardia. Sin alterarse ni mostrar apenas una sola emoción, Kylo Ren me atacó, una, dos, tres veces, mientras me defendía con el sable que perteneció a Luke Skywalker y con el que libró diversas batallas, batallas que otrora había librado mi propio abuelo, Anakin Skywalker. Pero Ben me atacaba ferozmente, más ferozmente que en la base Starkiller.

Estaba perfectamente y aunque la herida en su hombro aún no sanaba por completo, esto no fue impedimento alguno, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, para que diera todo de sí.

\- Dijiste que no me atacarías.

\- ¿Qué es un Sith si no un ser honorable, pero con la capacidad de dejar de serlo? – Contestó sin emoción, pero la frase en sí misma era el colmo del cinismo.

\- _Tú no eres un Lord Sith._

\- _Y tú no eres una Dama Jedi._

\- _Pero aún puedo matarte_ – exclamé entonces, casi gritándole _– ¡Y como has sellado tu pacto, si te hiero, tu vida me pertenece!_

\- _Ya me heriste, y mi vida ya te pertenece –_ su tono fue bajo, profundo y dulce.

 _"…_ _Give me touch  
'Cause I've been missing it  
I'm dreaming of  
Strangers  
Kissing me in the night  
Just so I  
Just so I_

Can feel something …"

Sus palabras me obligaron a parar, en un momento en que no debí haberme detenido.

Con un movimiento que estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida, Ben Solo me había acorralado de cara a la pared, amenazándome con su sable que emitía más calor que el de veinte mil soles. Me detuve en seco, sin moverme un ápice, con la respiración pesada y tensa.

Su brazo me rodeó la cintura y con su pie, me obligó a abrir las piernas.

\- _Jamás intentes lo que estúpidamente acabas de hacer_ – y su mano recorrió mi torso hasta llegar a uno de mis senos que ¡Oh, desgracia!, respondió de inmediato a su ruda caricia con rigidez y tensión _–_ Si supieras cuanto he pasado para encontrarte _¡Y esa es tu manera de mofarte del dolor de alguien a quien supuestamente le tienes afecto! –_ Casi gimió, dolido. Su rostro se hundió en mi cabello, atado en mi nuca, aspirando su aroma descaradamente.

\- _Suéltame de una vez –_ Traté de recuperar mi sable, sin éxito. Estaba distraída y perturbada por completo, y él sabía cuánto me dificultaba las cosas su cercanía _._

\- _No. Te soltaré cuando decida que no me perteneces más._

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Puedo largarme cuando _yo quiera!_ ¡No eres más que un instrumento de toda esta estupidez de guerra que..! – pero no pude terminar de hablar. Dejó de nuevo caer su sable, que esta vez hizo un ruido sordo y ahuecado y de un solo movimiento me volteó y me rodeó con ambos brazos de forma asfixiante.

 _"…_ _You steal me away  
With your eyes and with your mouth  
And just take me back to a room in your house  
And stare at me with the lights off_

To feel something …"

Sin darme siquiera oportunidad de espacio alguno, sus labios me ahogaron en un beso apasionado, doloroso, invasivo. Su lengua cálida repasó mis labios que, a causa de la misma rudeza de su acción, me obligué a cerrar, pero que se abrieron cuando, de forma salvaje los mordió sin importar si sangraban, obligándome entonces a abrirlos. Entonces su lengua literalmente entró en mi cavidad y en tanto me apretaba contra su cuerpo, lastimándome y excitándome al mismo tiempo, ésta sostuvo una lucha con la mía, en un vaivén tan excesivamente sensual que aunque quise detenerme a recuperar el aliento, me vi imposibilitada cuando me impactó contra la pared de nueva cuenta y volvió a voltearme, rasgándome el blusón y los pantalones que vestía en un inicio, blancos.

 _Sentí entonces el gusto metálico de mi propia sangre._

Lancé un grito que pareció ignorar totalmente, cuando sentí la tela caer y pude sentir en mi piel las corrientes de aire de la habitación. Me había desnudado por completo sin importarle nada, sin mediar palabras, sin consentimiento. Pero nada de eso importaba ya y ambos sabíamos bien cómo acabaría eso. _O como empezaba eso, mejor dicho_.

Sin removerse la ropa, mordiéndome el cuello y sosteniéndome con una sola mano, enloqueciéndome y obligándome a gemir mientras le murmuraba con mis labios contra la fría pared metálica "Ben, basta de una vez", restregó su miembro rígido contra mis glúteos desnudos, y nuevamente, sin mediar palabras, simplemente entró en mi cuerpo sin permisos _._

No es que los necesitara _. Los tenía todos._

Nuevamente, arrancó un grito de placer y sufrimiento de mi garganta y comenzó a embestirme sin misericordia, hundiendo su longitud entre mis paredes estrechas y desconcertantemente húmedas mientras sus manos se aferraban a mis pechos agresivamente, sin respeto, sin amor, _con furia_ , con rabia, con pena disfrazada en tintes de lascivia.

Su miembro parecía aferrarse más y más a mi sexo, destrozándome por dentro, tratando de insultar a mi cuerpo de esa manera, haciéndolo gozar y sufrir sin reparos, obligándome a desearlo más y más profundamente.

Y lo deseaba _._ Él lo sabía. _Se lo había dejado ver como tantas otras de mis vulnerabilidades._

 _Su nombre_ comenzó a escapar de mis labios, mientras mis uñas comenzaban a aferrarse en vano a la fría pared y mis pezones rozaban dolorosamente duros contra la misma. Ben parecía no tener final sosteniéndome los glúteos y apretándolos, controlando sus propias embestidas por momentos, en otros penetrándome tan salvajemente que no existía control para ninguno.

\- _Entonces ¿Te importa? –_ preguntó agresivamente, con uno de sus brazos asfixiándome ligeramente sin dejar de penetrarme en tanto que su otro brazo controlaba mis caderas que rebotaban ligeramente contra su propio cuerpo.

\- _Sí –_ Logré articular tratando de soportar el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo y con el que me sentía estallar en cualquier segundo – Sí, _me importa._

\- _¿Eres mía? -_ Preguntó entonces, apretando un poco más el agarre en mi cuello, sin usar más que su fuerza física, que era bastante impresionante.

\- Lo soy – gemí excitada _– Lo soy._

\- _¿Quieres matarme aún? –_ y me embistió con más fuerza, haciéndome gritar, reafirmándose como el supremo ganador en esa batalla.

\- _Sí –_ Contesté a punto de perder el conocimiento y la razón _– Aún ansío matarte._

Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y sin soltar un milímetro mi cuello, mi respuesta pareció agradarle.

\- _También quiero matarte_ \- Y se detuvo un instante _\- ¿Me dejarás? –_ Nuevamente, suplicaba.

\- _Mátame_ – contesté enloquecida de placer. Realmente me estaba entregando del único modo en que podía entregarme no sólo a todo lo que me deparara el Lado Obscuro. Me estaba entregando por completo a él y ante la idea, mi cuerpo tembló con fuerza y sentí fluir una intensa explosión de gozo desde mi vientre hasta las paredes de mi sexo, más húmedo que nunca.

\- _Eso haré –_ Y tomando la mano en que el arillo que me había entregado aún brillaba un poco más intensamente, murmuró en mi oído mientras se vaciaba en mi interior – _Has sellado tu pacto. Y no lo olvidaré._

Su brazo parecía de hierro. Y en tanto se cerraba en torno a mi cuello, la intensidad de la explosión fue más intensa y de pronto, nuevamente, el éxtasis llegó, de forma completamente distinta a las anteriores.

Mi cuerpo pareció desvanecerse y sólo pude apreciar las grietas del metal que era lo único que mi vista tenía al alcance, no sin antes dedicar un último pensamiento en la bruma, mismo que le dejé ver, que casi grité en mi interior mientras mi voz se rompía en gemidos y gritos temblorosos.

\- _Él sabe todo sobre ti._

 _"…_ _In the night  
In the night  
In the night  
When we touch  
In the night  
'Cause I've been lusting it …"_

Me dejé caer, sin fuerzas. Me sentí sostener por él, que casi sin desconcierto, me levantó sin esfuerzo y quitándose la túnica obscura, envolviéndome, me depositó en el sofá y murmuró en mi oído antes de salir de la habitación.

\- _Darth Vader._

Sólo pude cabecear antes de perder completamente el conocimiento.


	11. State of Seduction Vol I

Ay, se vienen las cosas buenas, muy buenas.

No se dejen engañar por el título del capítulo, en realidad estará dividido en dos partes y en la segunda es donde, de nuevo, todo el sexo sensual y romántico que no les he dado aún (no, aún no les he dado escenas de amor bien hecho) será visto por fin.

Sin más, les agradezco sus reviews. Sé que ansiaban que actualizara y aquí está.

NK, tú más que nadie sabes de donde sale mucho de lo que sucede en este fanfic y en _Las estrellas más brillantes en la noche más obscura. Tú eres la motivación._

 ** _¡Ya muero porque lean!_**

 ** _::::_**

 ** _::::_**

 _ **Capítulo 11**_

 _ **State of Seduction Vol. I**_

 ** _"…_ _Creating chaos just to prove we're alive  
Demolition of a delicate kind  
Midnight confessions keep on blurring the line  
Say you're here on my side  
Want you here on my side  
You keep my heart under the cover of night  
Could be the devil in a clever disguise  
Temptation leads us, it's too late for goodbye  
Say you're here on my side  
Want you here on my side  
Come undone with me  
Diving into destruction  
Come undone with me  
In the state of seduction  
Come undone with me …"_**

 ** _State of Seduction fragment by Digital Daggers_**

Pasé la noche encerrada en la habitación donde Kylo Ren me había poseído. No se había presentado de nuevo y únicamente había hecho que uno de los guardias dejase en el suelo un cambio de ropa. El mismo atuendo sencillo de color negro, variante en algo interesante. _Estaba completamente cubierto._ A diferencia de los atuendos anteriores que me había dado, en general descubiertos, este atuendo cubría completamente el pecho y los brazos y contenía un pantaloncillo no corto como antes, sino largo hasta los tobillos y no ceñido.

 _Sabía que él no deseaba que nadie me viera entrenar como él lo hacía._

Aparentemente estaba recluida, secuestrada de nuevo como un rehén. Me senté, fastidiada, en el sofá y miré a la puerta atentamente, concentrada en un pensamiento.

 _"Sácame de aquí. Tengo hambre y tenemos que hablar"._

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Comencé a meditar, cosa que acostumbraba a hacer cada mañana desde antes de llegar a la fortaleza de Meliard y justo a la mitad de mi sesión de meditación, Kylo Ren se presentó, pero no estaba solo. Le acompañaba esa soldado, Phasma, que tenía total control de las tropas de la Primera Orden. Militarmente, la Capitán era su mano derecha. Lo que sea que estuviese tramando, me incluía, o de otro modo no la habría llevado a donde me había encarcelado.

\- _Rey, tenemos que irnos –_ Y me lanzó una túnica idéntica a la suya, obscura y larga. Al caer junto a mí hizo un ruido metálico contra el suelo que me hizo darme cuenta que, envuelta en ella, se encontraba una simple máscara, también metálica, con ligeras líneas en cromo, similar a la suya pero de un diseño mucho más fino y que únicamente cubriría mi rostro y no toda mi cabeza – _Ponte eso. Esta es tu primera misión contra la Resistencia._

\- No estoy lista todavía – dije, mirando desconfiada a la Capitán – Además, _tengo que hablarte._

\- ¿Cómo es que te diriges a nuestro líder de esa manera irrespetuosa? – La capitán se acercó a mí. Su voz denotaba rigidez y firmeza, pero de inmediato detecté un dejo de enojo muy peculiar. Su estatura era imponente. Yo apenas medía un metro y sesenta centímetros y calculaba que ella medía casi dos metros de altura. Pero no me dejé amedrentar y la miré fijamente como si pudiera ver detrás del visor de su casco. Sondeando sus pensamientos, pude darme cuenta que tenía un enorme respeto por Kylo Ren y admiración, _mucha admiración_ para ser sólo su segundo al mando. Sin embargo, él no hizo nada por intervenir.

\- Capitán, haga los preparativos. Debe quedar sólo un comando de asalto en la base. El resto de los soldados van _a la ofensiva_. Ahora, déjeme con mi discípula. Tengo que darle instrucciones.

\- _¿Está seguro, Señor?_ – Y sin moverme un ápice, no deje de mirarla fijamente. Kylo Ren me tomó bruscamente del brazo.

\- _¿Está cuestionando mis órdenes, Capitán?_ – Y ésta, más segura, replicó velozmente.

\- _No fue mi intención, Señor. Con permiso –_ Su mente estaba perturbada por algo que no supe definir. Salió inmediatamente.

Kylo Ren me miró entonces, por debajo del visor de su casco y lo retiró de su cabeza de elegante porte.

\- _No puedes hacer esas cosas, Rey._ La Capitán Phasma es uno de los miembros más respetados de la Primera Orden. No la cuestiones y sobre todo, _no te contrapuntees con ella._ Snoke… - y se detuvo un momento, como si deliberara en toda la cuestión – Snoke _podría descubrirme._

\- ¿Descubrirte?

\- _Estoy protegiéndote_.

\- _¿En serio_? ¿Anoche estabas protegiéndome mientras me golpeabas y me violabas luego? – No es que no lo hubiera disfrutado. Pero era vergonzoso no sólo admitirlo ante él sino ante mí misma. Había dejado entrar en mí a mi enemigo en todo sentido. Le había dicho, en medio de mi éxtasis que le entregaba mi vida junto con mi cuerpo y mi voluntad. Mi mente se había doblegado en su totalidad y se había doblegado _por él_. Por supuesto, a veces aún olvidaba que él podía perfectamente leer mi mente. Traté de bloquearlo al recordar tal hecho, pero era demasiado tarde. Sonreía ligeramente. Sonreía con esa mueca burlona y suave que era evidente en la comisura de uno de sus labios que se curvaba con deleite. Sonreía con esa mueca emulando una sonrisa, esa mueca tan terriblemente cargante. Pero incluso con tal expresión, Kylo Ren era todo lo seductor que podía ser y yo no podía retirar la vista de su rostro, o de su cuerpo, o de su cabello, o de su máscara o de sus movimientos. Me era simplemente imposible.

\- Por supuesto _, sé que disfrutaste_ de mi actuación anoche. Pero eso no es lo que nos mueve aquí y ahora. Habrá tiempo después para repetir esa parte _si es que aún deseas repetirla –_ y su rostro se tornó serio – Pero ahora, debo decirte que _vamos directo a Luke Skywalker._

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Mi mente se desvió del tema anterior ante el temor de reencontrarme con mi padre.

\- _No es tu padre_ – Replicó entonces Kylo Ren en voz alta.

\- _No lo sabes. No puedes estar seguro._

\- _¿Qué tanta seguridad tienes de que el Líder Supremo Snoke es mi abuelo?_ – y me tomó por ambos brazos mirándome fijamente.

\- _¿Quieres ver lo que puso en mi mente?_ ¡Eso es lo que me tenía aturdida ayer! - Y tratando de deshacerme de esa pesada carga, le compartí mis pensamientos.

Su rostro se contraía. Algo que observaba en Kylo Ren y que no había cambiado era que su rostro era totalmente transparente. Lo miré de lleno y percibí cómo, conforme las imágenes iban sucediéndose, su rostro tomaba un tono cenizo, sus ojos de pronto se desorbitaban o volvían a su tamaño normal y por último, cada línea en su cara la hizo ver mucho más angustiada y abrumada de dolor que nunca.

\- _Nunca hubiera pensado que mi abuelo… Quisiera esto para mí._

\- Se supone que él se redimió. ¿Por qué habría creado la Primera Orden en primer lugar?

\- _Así que mi abuelo se perdió por… Celos._

\- En parte. Hay cosas que vi que no entendí muy bien. No conozco casi nada sobre _Darth Vader_.

De pronto, Kylo Ren llevó su mano a mis labios y murmuró.

\- _No hables sobre Darth Vader aquí. Ahora comprendo que nadie debió saber que estabas conmigo. Y él menos que nadie. Si no sabe que yo estoy enterado quién es en realidad, no estarás en peligro._

Su conflicto era mayor que nunca.

\- _Quisiste ser como él._ Él lo sabía. ¿Por qué haría algo como esto? – _Esto sólo se lo transmití mentalmente, mas no lo verbalicé._

\- Porque sabía el camino que iba a tomar – y me miró, esta vez con miedo _– Por eso me llevó a ti._

Su mano me acarició el cabello.

\- _¿Qué debo hacer? – Dije mentalmente una vez más._

\- _Pelea conmigo. Luego, te dejaré con Skywalker. Tendrás que observarlo. Te guiaré. Él no puede percibir nuestro vínculo si Snoke… Si mi abuelo no lo ha percibido. Fingiremos que me has herido lo suficiente como para que te deje con la Resistencia._

\- _¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto… Ben?_

\- _Es verdad que no puedo retomar el camino luminoso de la Fuerza, Rey. Pero tal vez no quiero tomar tampoco el lado Obscuro después de todo. Esto es… Demasiado para mí – y su rostro se contrajo en un rictus de dolor – He matado mujeres y niños y hombres… He matado aldeas enteras, he visto la destrucción y la muerte sin inmutarme siquiera – Su dolor era totalmente auténtico – Pero todo esto ha sido a causa de… Permitirme ser usado. Su objetivo era poder. Eso era todo. Yo no significaba nada especial ni importante. Por supuesto, entre Skywalkers, las expectativas son altas. Todo cuando todos esperan es que elijas un lado, pero, el que sea, que lo tomes con éxito y seas el mejor o el peor. Si no podía ser el mejor jedi de la Galaxia, tenía que ser el peor Sith de la Galaxia – Le temblaban los labios mientras, interiormente, su idea traspasaba las paredes de su cerebro y penetraba en el mío - ¿Qué he sido después de todo? ¡Un instrumento y nada más!_

 _Por dentro, se resquebrajaba._

\- Ben – _Eres_ especial. Lo eres. De lo contrario, ¿Por qué te habrían elegido a ti para completar todo este rebuscado asunto? Tú eres la absoluta y perfecta combinación de la luz y la obscuridad, he visto esta idea en tu abuelo. He visto cómo desea aniquilarte porque… - Y lo miré fijamente mientras le hacía saber mis pensamientos – _Eres demasiado poderoso. Demasiado peligroso._ Sabe que mataste a Hux. Sabe que matarías ya a quien se opusiera en tu camino. Sabe que… matarías _por mí_ – sin dejar de mirarlo, repuse interiormente – _Nunca te obligaré a matar de nuevo._ Pero si debemos usar la Fuerza para saber la verdad y eso implica que alguien más deba desaparecer… - toqué su cicatriz, justo donde nacía, en el costado de su mejilla – _Tomaré también la responsabilidad por ello._

::::

::::

Viajamos en el _Finalizer_ hasta la base de la Resistencia, ubicada en coordenadas cercanas a donde anteriormente Alderaan se alzaba, gloriosa. La General Organa había sido y aún para algunas personas, era considerada la Reina única de ese planeta, antaño existente.

Durante todo el viaje, sólo podía pensar en que pasarían demasiadas cosas.

Kylo Ren volvía a su inicio. A su principio. _La General Organa._

 _Su madre_.

Vería entonces su rostro decepcionado, más dolido aún al recordar, mientras un casco obscuro lleno de muescas cubre el rostro de quien fuera su hijo alguna vez, que ese ser bajo él había asesinado a quien fuera su esposo. _Dos veces_.

La primera, al renunciar al lado luminoso y matar a todos los jóvenes padawan entrenados por su cuñado, Luke Skywalker. Han Solo enseñó muchas cosas detestables a su hijo, no cabía duda. _Pero jamás le habría enseñado a asesinar._ Pero, tal como él siempre pensó, había mucho de Darth Vader en la sangre, corazón y alma de su hijo.

La segunda vez, Han Solo, tratando de recuperarlo, hizo su último sacrificio, permitiéndole asesinarle.

 _Su expresión de sorpresa, tristeza y dolor serían la carga más grande que su hijo tendría que soportar el resto de su vida._

 _Y al ser la General Organa compatible grandemente con la Fuerza y tan sensible a ella como su hermano y su propio hijo, se había impregnado de esa imagen, como si hubiese estado allí, presente, con el cuerpo del único hombre al que amara con todo su ser cayendo al vacío de la base Starkiller frente a sus ojos, con impotencia, incapaz totalmente de evitar la inevitable caída de su hijo al Lado Obscuro y la de su gran amor hacia la muerte._

Me afligía profundamente pensar en ello. No me afligía volver a ver a quien pensaba que era mi padre, porque Luke Skywalker pretendía que todo volviese a como era aunque supiera que eso no incluía a Kylo Ren.

Pero tal vez, al saber que su hija no había muerto, una luz de comprensión se erigiría en su interior y podría hacerle ver que Ben Solo de hecho había podido evitar su propia caída al Lado Obscuro, a pesar de todas las malignas acciones en las que había tomado parte.

 _Por supuesto, yo seguía siendo estúpidamente crédula entonces._

::::

::::

Al llegar a la base de la Resistencia, todo se suscitó de forma muy distinta a la que esperaba.

Un comando liderado por la General Organa, Poe Dameron y cien hombres nos esperaban ya, flanqueados únicamente por Luke Skywalker.

Al parecer y sin saber yo cómo, el encuentro se suscitaría de forma diplomática. Sin aparentes dramas, sin sentimiento alguno. De no ser sensible a la Fuerza no habría notado muchas de las cosas que _sí_ sucedieron.

Cuando descendimos, la capitán Phasma me llevaba, esposada, y detrás de mí, Kylo Ren, custodiado por un comando de apenas cincuenta soldados, nos mostramos ante los líderes de la Resistencia.

La General Organa parecía tensa. No parecía que iba a encontrarse con su hijo, el ser al que había dado a la vida y a quien amaba profunda e incondicionalmente. Poe se mantenía en guardia y detrás de él, Finn observaba todo con impotencia. Sabía que podía desatarse una masacre en ese momento, pero la presencia de quien yo pensaba, era mi padre, mantenía a todos en un estado de extraña estabilidad.

Podía sentir las emociones de Kylo Ren. Casi podía tocar su impotencia, su odio, su enojo, su sed de saciar una venganza que había planeado durante poco menos de la mitad de su vida. La sentía en el aire, del mismo modo en que no podía evitar sentir su presencia, no sólo alrededor sino en todo el lugar. _Podía sentir cómo vibraba de desprecio, aún podía sentir esa misma sensación dentro de mí._ También lo sentía porque a mí me permitía ver en él, del mismo modo que no dejaba que nadie más lo hiciera.

Se adelantó, con dos soldados apenas detrás suyo y con un simple gesto de su mano enguantada en negro, le pidió a la capitán Phasma que esperase conmigo detrás.

 _"No hagas nada, Rey. No digas una palabra. Me entregaré"_

Me aterré. Ése no era el plan que me había planteado y me oponía férreamente a que lo llevara a cabo del modo en que ahora lo planteaba. ¿Entregarse a la Resistencia? _No, imposible. No lo permitiría._

La Capitán me soltó las manos para entregarme de vuelta a donde se suponía que pertenecía, con los Rebeldes, a manos de Luke Skywalker de nueva cuenta. _Como si fuera una mercancía. Como un trueque._

Me froté las muñecas heridas y entonces lo vi.

 _El aro que Kylo Ren pusiera en mi mano apenas horas atrás, refulgía contra la luz de los soles que nos iluminaban y parecía hechizarme con su brillo obscuro y las vetas de azul de cada una de las rocas preciosas que ostentaba._

 _Era mi pacto._

 _Se lo dije alto y claro. No tenía una sola duda en ese momento y cumpliría. No por orgullo, no por integridad. Había olvidado ambas cuando lo dije._

 _Lo dije porque lo amaba. Porque nadie podría cuidar mejor su espalda._

 _Porque nadie me había protegido, cuidado y hecho sentir valiosa más que él, aún a pesar de su falta de juicio, de sus ofensas, de su falta de respeto._

 _¿Cómo podía abandonarlo? ¿Cómo podía permitir que se entregase?_

 _Si lo hacía, yo sabía que estaba renunciando a la posibilidad de usar la Fuerza una vez más._

 _Pretendía acabar con todo. Estaba echando el plan por la borda deliberadamente porque estaba cansado y no quería continuar._

 _Mantuve todo el tiempo bien escondido el sable que me había dado y no dudaría en usarlo de ser necesario, contra quien tuviera que hacerlo._

Por supuesto, nadie contaba con que no habría la necesidad.

Cuando Kylo Ren se acercó a la General, Finn y Poe tenían ya en la mira de sus rifles de asalto el casco negro y plata. Pero nadie tuvo que usar sus armas.

 _Kylo Ren bajó la cabeza. Él. Un arrogante y poderoso guerrero, el más potencialmente peligroso guerrero de toda la Galaxia bajó su bellísima cabeza y se retiró el casco dejándolo caer frente a él, mientras la luz de los soles hacía arder la piel. Su rostro blanquísimo se reveló y con consternación, todos los presentes observaron su aparente redención._

 _El rostro de la general Organa se deformó en una extraña mueca de amor y dolor, simultáneamente y, lentamente, se acercó a su hijo; ése en quien ella aún sentía que había toda la luz de la Galaxia. Su mano, adulta, con las marcas que da la edad, se acercó al rostro varonil y repasó su mejilla. El contacto se sintió ardiente en la mejilla de Kylo Ren, que, de inmediato, trató sin éxito de esconder los ojos obscuros de los de su madre, que conservaba sus rasgos redondos y tiernos absurdamente envejecidos. Ella tomó con sus dos manos el rostro amado de su único hijo y lo miró, frente a frente, sin temor alguno._

 _Había visto arrepentimiento en él._

 _Pero mientras esa escena se desarrollaba, me di el lujo de observarlo todo._

 _Luke Skywalker me miraba y yo lo miraba a él, tal vez como descifrando nuestras genéticas, tratando en vano de hacerlas encajar. También pude ver que la expresión de éste ante que su hermana se reencontrara con su hijo era de desprecio._

 _Un jedi despreciando una escena de redención como ésa._

 _Interesante._

\- _Has vuelto, Ben._

\- _Sí, madre. Puedes disponer de mí. No te daré ninguna información, pero me mantendré aquí por mi propia voluntad – Y en un susurro de su mente, trató de comunicarse con su madre que, atónita, lo observó._

\- _No dejes que Skywalker toque a Rey. No dejes que tenga contacto con su mente. Tengo que hablarte lejos de él. Sé que intentará sondearnos ahora._

 _Para mí sonó como un simple ´click´. Fue como si una desconexión se hubiese llevado a cabo. Ben dejó de tener contacto mental con su madre y ésta de inmediato dio una orden chasqueando los dedos. Algunos soldados, Poe y el propio Finn, redujeron a Ben esposándolo y cubriendo su cabeza con una especie de malla metálica. La Resistencia había llevado a cabo diversos experimentos los últimos treinta años y en base a ellos habían desarrollado diversos artefactos con los que, si bien no podían nulificar los poderes que la Fuerza confiere a los que son sensibles a ella, si pueden reducirlos lo suficiente para poder minimizar el impacto de éstos en el humano que los posee. Cuando Finn se acercó a Ben, éste no pudo evitar reaccionar con incomodidad. Ben echó a un lado su cabeza mientras lo conducían a los calabozos de la base y me dirigió una última mirada._

 _Nadie había reparado en mí._

 _Mi cuerpo de pronto se sentía tan pesado y mi pecho tan oprimido que literalmente me costaba respirar. Al ver cómo se llevaban a Ben, custodiado como una bestia, sentí un profundo dolor que nunca pensé que iba a sentir._

 _Un recuerdo que por años había enterrado en mi mente, poseía mi cerebro justo en ese instante y me obligó a ocultar gruesas lágrimas de impotencia._

 _::::_

 _::::_

 _Ben me llevaba unos años. Yo era muy pequeña._

\- _¡Y entonces tú serás invencible! – Mi voz infantil sonaba casi irreal._

\- _Lo seré. Cuando así sea, tú serás mayor y entonces podrás pensar en ser senadora como mi madre o incluso una gran guerrera. ¿Sabías que mi mamá era increíblemente influyente en la política? – Y podía ver su bello rostro adolescente con una expresión entre soñadora y asombrada – Por supuesto, ¿Cómo los Skywalker no iban a ser influyentes si eran hijos del Sith más poderoso de la Galaxia?_

\- _¿Quién? – Mi voz continuaba siendo pequeña, baja e irreal._

\- _Darth Vader – y esto último lo dijo con voz profunda, casi solemne._

\- _¡Wow! ¿De verdad?_

\- _Sí. Imagínate. Por eso Alana está tan orgullosa de ser hija de mi tío Luke. Es una mimada, pero mi mamá me ha dicho que debo ser bueno con ella porque no tiene a su mamá y eso ya es muy triste para una niña._

\- _El Maestro Skywalker es muy serio. Me asusta – y me oculté despacio bajo el brazo del adolescente que me apretó despacio pero firmemente contra él. Tuve la sensación de que su cercanía siempre había sido muy agradable para mí._

\- _Es porque está solo. Pero ¿Sabes, Lor? Tú no estás sola. Yo te cuidaré – Su abrazo era realmente muy agradable. Sin decir más palabras, nos quedamos justo así. Su brazo me rodeó los hombros y comencé a cabecear. Suavemente me reclinó contra sus piernas cruzadas mientras, acariciándome el cabello ensortijado, me dejaba dormir en su regazo._

 _Ese recuerdo se oponía a lo que Darth Vader me había dicho. A lo que Ben sabía. Y a lo que Luke Skywalker me había tratado de revelar._

 _Yo no podía ser hija suya._

 _Pero mientras Ben estuviese en manos de la Resistencia, era preferible callar._

 _Un acceso de náuseas tan fuertes que literalmente me obligaron a hincarme, me apresó la boca del estómago._

 _Y mientras veía partir al comando de asalto de La Primera Orden, con nuevas órdenes para la Capitán Phasma que, al parecer partía muy frustrada, me apreté con fuerza el vientre, obligándome a soportar la terrible sensación física._

 _::::_

 _::::_

Una vez instalada en la base, se me asignó una habitación. Limpia, iluminada y sencilla, tenía una cama individual con unas sábanas blancas y una almohada, una ventana, un austero baño, una bañera y un taburete. Me tumbé en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tratando de soportar la idea de buscar a Ben en los calabozos. Probablemente tendría que pasar encima de muchos antes de llegar a él, pero eso no me representaría ningún problema.

De pronto, Finn entró bruscamente a mi habitación.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Su mirada y el tono de su voz eran fríos. Pude detectar inmediatamente una enorme hostilidad.

\- Mejor ahora que ya estoy de vuelta – contesté escuetamente.

\- _¿Está segura?_ – Nuevamente, hostilidad y tensión mal disimulada en su voz.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Finn? – Pregunté entonces. Era realmente un mal momento.

\- Llevas una alianza en el dedo – Afirmó sin mayores detalles.

\- _La llevo. ¿Tiene algo de especial?_

\- ¿Qué o quién hace que una chatarrera lleve un anillo del más fino metal obscuro sino un amante que desea atarla a sí mismo? ¿Te la ha dado él, no es así? ¿Acaso eres nuestra enemiga _, Rey?_

\- _Vas a salir de aquí dejándome la llave del calabozo donde está Kylo Ren - dije, usando manipulación mental - Y no volverás a hacerme preguntas sobre él o sobre el anillo en mi dedo-_ repetí esto tres veces y una vez que Finn cumplió cada una de las cosas que dije, salió dejando las llaves en estado quasi catatónico. Las tomé y antes de buscar a Ben en los calabozos de la base, que eran mal llamados así porque eran habitaciones casi subterráneas, me dirigí a la sala de operaciones.

 _La General Organa tenía que saber lo que yo sabía._

 _Todo._


	12. Still

¡Uhhhhhhhh! Estoy emocionada. Me pasa que les prometo cosas y no las cumplo, así que no prometeré nada más.

Quiero agradecerles por seguir mi fanfic, créanme, escribo gracias a su motivación y a que tengo inspiración. Lo que viene para Kylo Ren y Rey es una prueba mucho más grande que la dominación de la Galaxia. Literal.

No va a ser lindo.

Les recomiendo no emocionarse mucho, porque después de este capítulo, van a llorar y les aseguro que no va a ser de felicidad. Ni para él ni para ella tampoco.

Gracias a cada uno de los que por recomendación o corazonada han leído este fanfic.

NK, Esto es.

:::::

:::::

Capítulo 12

Still

 _"…_ _As when you're not being nice,  
You're not nice, you're not nice,  
You're not nice  
I'd rather leave you alone,  
I'm gonna leave you alone …"_

 _Not Nice fragment by Chris Garneau_

 _::::_

 _:::::_

 _:::::::_

Al acercarme al área de la base donde se encontraba la General Organa, sus sentimientos estaban ahí. Parecieran vibrar en el aire. Se debatía entre ir y abrazar a su hijo, al que creía que alguien había devuelto a la luz y el resentimiento que sentía por él al haber matado al hombre al que había amado por más de treinta años. Creía en su hijo, creía en la luz que había en él y en su capacidad para rechazar el lado obscuro. Pero también sabía que su hijo seguía teniendo intenciones ocultas. Todo esto no me pasaba desapercibido.

Me acerqué al intercomunicador de la habitación de la General, anunciándome, después de pasear por los pasillos laberínticos de esa sección y esperé.

La General abrió y me miró de frente, con esa mirada que sólo comparten las mujeres con otras mujeres cuando creen que saben demasiado sobre el mismo tema. Entré sin ninguna expectativa. Los ojos de la General se abrieron un poco más con detenimiento al verme, como si su corazón luego de reconocerme hubiese dado un vuelco y trató de controlar su extraña e inusual reacción. Sentía en mí algo diferente, que antes no había sentido. Algo me acompañaba y era muy distinto a nada que hubiera sentido en cualquier otro individuo en uso de la Fuerza. Pude percibir con claridad como sus emociones estaban en conflicto por ello.

\- Rey. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo que hablarle. Es importante. Pero no quiero hacerlo aquí.

\- ¿Ben te ha pedido entonces…? – La interrumpí.

\- A pedido de Ben, debo decirle algunas cosas, pero aquí no es el mejor lugar. No deseo que nadie intervenga en nuestra conversación y tampoco que alguien además de nosotros pueda saber de qué se trata.

\- Está bien. Luke no está ahora por aquí y podemos hablar sin intromisiones.

\- ¿Está muy segura?

\- Estoy muy segura – Afirmó entonces – Cuéntame qué es lo que está sucediendo.

\- Ben cree que soy Alana Jade Skywalker. Bueno, él en realidad no lo cree. Él cree que soy Lorelei Naberrie. Quiero que me diga qué de eso es posible. Porque… Hay algo que debo decirle que… Sí es de su incumbencia.

\- Rey, todos estos descubrimientos son demasiado arriesgados. ¿Cómo has obtenido esa información?

\- A través del Líder Supremo Snoke. Me he entrevistado con él. He hecho un pacto con Ben… Con Kylo Ren y he aceptado ser su discípula en la Fuerza. Ahora no sé qué pasará con eso así que es mejor dejar todo claro.

\- ¿Cómo es?

\- El Líder Supremo Snoke me mostró una visión. _Creo que es Darth Vader_. Sé que es su padre, General Organa, y no quiero entrometerme, pero… - Me interrumpió.

\- Jamás tuve relación alguna con mi padre, Rey. La relación biológica es innegable pero no tengo nada que temer cuando sé que está en el bando contrario, porque siempre lo estuvo. ¿Ben lo sabe?

\- Sí. Acaba de enterarse, igual que yo.

\- ¿Cómo ha tomado eso?

\- ¿Sabe? – dije pensativa – creo que por eso se entregó. Siente que fue usado y que el mensaje que él esperaba de su abuelo, lo malinterpretó. Piensa que sólo lo usó para hacerse de más poder porque quizá pretende regresar.

\- Es posible. La posesión de cuerpos es algo muy común entre los Maestros Sith. Ben no lo es, pero mi padre sí y es también un fantasma de la Fuerza. Aprendió todo lo necesario de su Maestro – dijo con amargura - ¿Deseas decirme algo más, Rey? – Intuitivamente, me estaba preguntando por su relación con su hijo.

\- Nada, excepto que… Bueno – Me detuve balbuceando.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre Ben y tú? – Lanzó la cuestión a quemarropa.

\- Es mi maestro.

\- Estoy segura que no sólo en la Fuerza – Su comentario la hizo sonreír y a mí sonrojar. No sabía cómo responder a lo que parecía ser aprobación.

\- Yo…

\- No tienes que avergonzarte. ¿Sabes, querida niña? Los vínculos de la Fuerza son insondables. Sólo suceden. Pero antes de que otra cosa suceda, antes de que cualquier otra situación pueda surgir en… Un camino indeseado, debemos estar seguros de que no eres una Skywalker. Aunque yo podría decir que no lo eres.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Alana y Ben nunca se llevaron bien. Alana era soberbia, como su madre. Ben no ha tolerado jamás ese comportamiento hostil y arbitrariamente arrogante de nadie más que de sí mismo. Además, Alana tenía ojos verdes. Estoy muy segura. Los tuyos son castaños con vetas. Alana tenía ojos completamente verdes, brillantes y con otra forma. Lamento que no seas mi sobrina – dijo, con cierta tristeza – pero también me alegro de que no lo seas. Si tú y Ben están enamorados, preferiría que no sean primos – y al ver mi sonrojo, me dio una palmada en el hombro – Vamos. ¿Me dirás que no es así? Soy discreta, Rey. Pero también sé usar la Fuerza. Y oigo tus pensamientos al igual que oigo los de mi hijo, que no puede sacarte de ellos. Ahora quiero dejarle solo. Está en conflicto. Atribulado, tenso. Ben siempre fue nervioso, como yo. Han siempre tuvo miedo de que eligiera el camino que tomó.

Y escuché el eco de la voz de Han en la mente de la General.

 _"Tiene demasiado de Vader…"_

\- General… Ben no es malvado. Ben fue corrompido. Son cuestiones distintas. Ben… Está harto de matar y de pertenecer a esta Guerra. Porque no quiere estar en ella, del mismo modo en que yo no quiero.

\- Hay cosas que desconoces de mi hijo – dijo entonces, negándose.

\- Hay cosas que usted desconoce de su hijo. Era un adolescente cuando dejó de saber de él. General, esto no es mi pensamiento. Ben me ha dicho estas cosas.

\- ¿Ben ha confiado en ti sus sentimientos?

\- Sí. Pero no desiste de la idea de que su hermano le ha tendido una trampa a todos. Ben cree… Que el Maestro Skywalker deliberadamente lo envió a venderme en Coruscant. Fui abandonada por Ben allí, la noche en que murieron todos esos padawan.

Entonces, sacudida por los hechos, me miró tratando de descifrarme. Le dejé entrar en mi mente.

\- Ben jamás te hubiera dejado. Mi hijo no es malvado. Aún puedo sentir luz en él.

\- No. Lo que él dice es que el Maestro Skywalker pretendía esconderme para que no me asesinaran. Pero cuando Ben volvió a buscarme, yo ya había sido vendida y no pudo encontrarme. Al parecer, mi memoria… Falla. O Falló. El Maestro Skywalker asesinó sin querer a esos niños.

\- Lo que estás diciendo sobre mi hermano es muy grave.

\- Cambió sus ciclos circadianos con la Fuerza y no pudo controlar los cuerpos de los niños. Ben dice que Alana también murió, que quizá nos cambió y nos hizo creer a todos que simplemente había dejado en algún lugar a su hija, donde estaba siendo criada con bien por alguna familia. Pero eso… - y me detuve, enojada – No fue así. Y si lo que usted dice es verdad, entonces yo no soy su hija – un enorme alivio me embargó.

\- Rey. Necesito hablar con mi hijo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerlo también?

\- ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Kylo Ren y yo… Digamos que podemos entablar conversación sin problemas por las paredes o la distancia. Pero preferiría verle.

\- Rey, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Es una pregunta personal y entenderé que no quieras responder.

\- Adelante

\- Has… Interactuado con Ben… ¿Más allá de tu entrenamiento?

Palidecí. Nuevamente, un intenso acceso de náuseas me embargó. Cerré los ojos y traté de controlarlo en vano.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabe – dije enrojeciendo levemente y bajé la cabeza. En realidad, sentía pena y angustia ante esos recuerdos – No tenía intenciones de contarlo a nadie.

\- Somos mujeres. Sería una tontería si no lo hicieras. Es mi hijo, Rey, mi propia carne. Todo lo que tiene que ver con él me incumbe y lo sé. Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no pase un tiempo. Ben no se habría entregado si no estuvieras a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Percibo… Algo más en ti. La primera vez que nos conocimos no te sentí de esta manera. Ahora… La Fuerza es mucho más intensa en ti que antes.

\- Tal vez ahora he entrenado…

\- No. Estoy segura que es algo más.

\- ¿Qué podría ser?

\- No has respondido mi pregunta… ¿Has interactuado de otra forma con Ben además de entrenar _a su lado_? – Desvié la vista - ¿Eso es un sí? – Asentí.

\- Entonces debes hablar con Ben.

\- Lo sé.

\- No sólo de su abuelo.

\- Bien – y me tomó las manos.

\- La Fuerza se manifiesta en ti de otro modo. Puedo sentir su luz desvanecida en ti, bifurcada como si hubiera cambiado y ahora no proveyera poder a una sola persona.

\- No entiendo – Las náuseas no paraban y me sentía apabullada. Un acceso de calor intenso entonces me obligó a aflojarme la ropa.

\- ¿Tienes náuseas, no es así?

\- Sí. No he comido ni dormido bien estos días.

\- Te noto… Más delgada, es verdad – me miró entonces más seriamente - Tienes que comer.

\- _Realmente no tengo hambre._

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- ¿Desde cuándo has dejado de comer y tienes estos accesos de náuseas?

La miré fijamente, un poco aterrada por la obvia insinuación.

\- Si lo que quiere decir…

\- No quiero decir _nada_. Pero necesitas ser más observadora e introspectiva.

\- No entiendo a qué se refiere.

\- Tienes náuseas, no quieres comer, apenas puedes dormir. Es posible que tu cuerpo intente decirte algo. Una chica que ha vivido en Jakku toda su vida no es precisamente una chica débil que tiene náuseas por nada, ¿O sí? – Agudamente, sin asustarse o incomodarse, la General me decía estas cosas que, en realidad, no, ni siquiera me había preguntado. Tenía problemas más importantes que estar mal del estómago. Pero una de las tantas imágenes que a veces atacaban a mi cerebro, vino a mí, como dándome todas las respuestas en un instante.

\- ¿Está diciéndome..? – Y me interrumpí, como golpeada con la verdad en la cara. Mi voz parecía más aguda y fastidiosa.

\- Estoy diciéndote que debes ser cuidadosa _a partir de ahora_. En mí tienes a una amiga. Pero ahora, cualquier decisión que tomes, no te hará daño sólo a ti. Yo haré lo necesario para _protegerlos_. No comentes nada con nadie. Eventualmente todos lo notarán. Me encargaré de que nadie haga preguntas. Pero no sé por cuánto podamos ocultárselo a mi hermano o a Ben. En verdad creo que debes hablar con él y… Saber qué desea hacer.

\- ¿Saber qué desea hacer? – Y comencé entonces a enfurecer _\- ¿En verdad está diciéndome eso?_ ¡Lo que él quiera hacer _ya no_ es importante! – Temblaba de miedo.

\- Sé que estás asustada, Rey. Pero esto no es sino…

\- No. No, no. Usted no tiene idea de _qué_ siento. No me diga que lo entiende. Esto no puede… No _debe_ ser así. No debió suceder.

\- Rey – Y me miró seriamente – _No puedes escapar a tu destino_. El vínculo entre Ben y tú es irrompible. Esto es sólo una prueba de eso. Habla con Ben. Estoy segura que esto cambiará muchas cosas y una de ellas es _a él mismo_.

Me levanté en silencio y sin darle la cara a la General que permaneció sentada, consternada y emocionada al mismo tiempo por las noticias, salí de aquella habitación, temblando, con el mayor terror que jamás sintiera pisándome los talones.

::::

::::

No tuve la necesidad de manipular la mente de nadie para entrar. La General, como prometió, me dio todas las facilidades, y después de pedirle a Poe que me acompañara, nos dirigimos al área subterránea.

Ésta no era más que, literalmente, un área restringida en el subsuelo. Soldados de la resistencia iban y venían en todo momento, vigilantes. Sabían que tenían un prisionero importante. Por toda la Galaxia se sabía de la existencia de la Primera Orden y el rumor consistía en un mal disimulado comentario.

 _"El hijo de la General Organa ha sido capturado" o "Es Kylo Ren… El asesino de la Primera Orden…"_

Cuando llegamos por fin a la celda donde mantenían capturado a Ben, me di cuenta de que, a diferencia de otros prisioneros que también estaban en sus celdas, frente a los pasillos, a él era al único que mantenían completamente atado a través de una silla similar a la que hubiera en la base Starkiller cuando él me capturó. No tenía control de ninguna de las partes de su cuerpo y cuando le sacaban por algún motivo, iba siempre custodiado por un comando de diez soldados. Cuando me detuve pues, frente a la celda cerrada por completo, miré por la pequeña ventanilla y sólo pude ver su cabello. Pero inmediatamente dio muestras de saber que era yo porque se removió en la silla, aún antes de verme entrar.

\- Rey, ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte a solas con él? Es peligroso – Poe mantenía una actitud preocupada y tensa.

\- No puede hacerme daño como está. Además, de cualquier manera, Kylo Ren no me haría nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Somos sus enemigos.

\- Yo no lo soy. Es mi maestro.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio – alcé la mano izquierda y le mostré el anillo.

\- Hice un pacto. Estoy hablando en serio. Soy su alumna y continuaré siendo su alumna.

\- ¿Te das cuenta – y me tomó por los hombros mirándome fijamente – que me estás diciendo que eres nuestro enemigo ahora?

\- Ben Solo no es tu enemigo, tu enemigo es Kylo Ren. Recuérdalo, Poe.

\- No, Rey. La persona de la que hablas no existe más. La General también lo sabe.

\- Es tu líder quien me ha enviado a hablar con él, Poe. Y voy a hacerlo.

\- Esto es una locura, Rey. Sé que Finn está completamente de acuerdo conmigo – lanzó sagazmente ese comentario, pensando que así podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

\- Me alegro que hayan intercambiado impresiones – y abrí la pesada puerta de metal, cerrándola lo más rápidamente que me fue posible observando cómo Poe salía furioso del pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida.

::::

::::

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Inmediatamente, le recriminé a Kylo Ren su desapego al plan original.

\- La mejor forma de estar cerca de Skywalker es estar en la base de la Resistencia.

Lo miré asombrada. _¡Me había engañado una vez más!_

\- Es decir que tu plan no ha cambiado.

\- No. La única diferencia es la motivación. Antes lo habría hecho para completar la obra de mi abuelo. Hoy lo haré _por mí_. Si él quiere todo el poder en la Galaxia no sólo no se lo daré. _Será todo mío_.

Su resolución me aterró. Parecía, mientras hablaba, que ni siquiera estaba viéndome.

\- Ben, no has hablado con tu madre. Ella piensa…

\- Sí, ella piensa que puedo volver al lado luminoso de la Fuerza sólo con desearlo. _Eso no pasará, Rey._

Algo en mi interior parecía haberse quebrado. Me temblaban las piernas y comencé a sentir una especie de extraño escalofrío. Mi pecho se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de mi respiración, de pronto pesada y densa.

\- Vine por… _Otra cosa_.

\- Viniste para que te libere de tu pacto – y me miró por sobre la silla, mientras yo estaba ya sentada en una pequeña barra de metal, frente a él.

\- Tengo buenas razones para ello – lo miré - Te dije desde un principio que me era imposible adjudicarme una guerra que no es la mía.

\- Sigues sin entender que es tu guerra totalmente. Si eres uno con la Fuerza, como todo Jedi y Sith en diferentes niveles, entonces es un hecho que esta guerra te corresponde. No puedes escapar a ello. ¿Ha tenido que ver ése traidor, tu… _Amigo Finn?_ – lo miré de nuevo, enfureciendo.

\- Tuve que manipularlo para que me entregara esto – Puse la llave de la celda y de los cerrojos de la silla en su mano.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?

\- Te estoy liberando. Vete de aquí y termina lo que empezaste. No me interpondré. _No puedo_.

\- ¿Estás cuestionando tu capacidad?

\- Estoy asegurándote que no puedo explotarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? – Trató de sondear mi mente pero no le dejé y lo miré fijamente, repeliendo sus intenciones- _¿Por qué te niegas a que vea en ti?_

\- Vine a decirte estas cosas. Ya las he dicho. _No hay nada más que ver_ – Trataba de respirar, calmada, pero las náuseas, cada vez más terribles, me hacían imposible siquiera mantener mi usual control- Si no deseas dejar esta guerra absurda, si deseas todo el poder sólo para ti, entonces no hay más que decir.

\- _Rey –_ Y liberándose de los ganchos metálicos que lo mantenían atado a la silla, se levantó y acarició mi mejilla - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- _Me confundes._ _Me das miedo. No sé qué hacer –_ Repentinamente, furiosa, asustada, profundamente conmovida por lo que acababa de discernir, no sabía si hacérselo saber o sólo buscar la forma de callarlo y alejarme de él. _¿Qué vida podía esperarnos?_ Rompí a llorar histéricamente, temblando, sin poder contenerme más, y me eché hacia atrás, alejándolo. Su contacto era embriagador, me hacía querer _más_ de una caricia. _Siempre era así_.

\- _Sal de aquí -_ Y mi mirada se quedó fija en sus ojos negros, igual que el espacio vacío del abismo de la Galaxia – _Eres libre._

Sin decir una sola palabra, salí dirigiéndome a mi propia habitación.

Obedecí la última orden de la única persona a quien consideraba mi maestro.

Pero no solamente no era libre.

 _No habría manera de que lo fuese si llevaba en mis entrañas el producto de su odio y de su amor._


	13. Still Loving You

Gracias por cada uno de sus adorables reviews. He tenido una semana algo pesada emocionalmente y no había podido escribir hasta ahora. Pero creo que esto valdrá la pena.

NK. Gracias por cada minuto feliz en un montón de minutos infelices.

Dama Jade, gracias por las pláticas enriquecedoras que sin duda me han dado muchas ideas. Un abrazo.

:::

:::

:::

Capítulo 13

Still loving you

 _"…_ _If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again, _

_I'm loving you …"_

 _Still loving you fragment by Scorpions_

 _"_ _La vida es puro ruido entre dos insondables silencios: Silencio antes de nacer, silencio después de la muerte"_

 _–_ _Isabel Allende._

 ** _:::::_**

 ** _:::::_**

 _"En la noche, desesperada por dormir, imaginas un océano. Veo una isla… Ahí está Han Solo… Es para ti como el padre que nunca tuviste… Te decepcionaría…"_

Sus palabras resonaban, una vez más en mi mente, del mismo modo que lo hicieran en aquel encuentro en la base Starkiller, después de secuestrarme.

 _De qué modo habían cambiado las cosas en cuestión de unas cuantas semanas._

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras el Halcón Milenario cruzaba el espacio, las náuseas no se habían hecho presentes. Fue entonces que concentré mis pensamientos al _motivo_ de éstas.

Había dentro de mí un descendiente de Ben Solo. No… Un descendiente _de Kylo Ren_. _Sangre Skywalker._

 _Tenía que decírselo al Maestro Skywalker. Necesitaba calmar mi conciencia porque, por algún motivo, la sentía alterada. Me sentía fuera de mí misma._

 _Pero, algo en mi interior, ése pequeñísimo resquicio de duda que Ben había sembrado en mí sobre Luke Skywalker también permanecía arañándome internamente, y la única forma de acallarlo era saber la verdad._

Las coordenadas del sitio donde le encontré, las que indicaba el mapa, estaban fuera del sistema galáctico que conocía.

Fue entonces que supe de dónde se trataba, a diferencia de la primera vez.

Un planeta llamado Tierra, situado en un pequeñísimo sistema solar compuesto de otros ocho planetas, satélites y algunos planetoides. Era un sistema increíblemente pequeño en comparación a cualquier otro y se sabían de él sólo las generalidades.

El sitio estaba rodeado de amplia vegetación sobre un pequeño complejo rocoso con algunos acantilados. El Maestro Skywalker se hallaba justo donde le había encontrado por primera vez, una especie de isla amurallada, rodeada únicamente por el océano.

Meditaba. Podía percibir claramente su mente y alma. Pero en ellas había agitación, premura.

Vagamente percibí estas sensaciones, y las dejé estar en ese momento.

::::

::::

\- _Ben_ – Resonó en la habitación la voz de la General Leia Organa.

\- _General_ – Dijo el caballero de Ren en respuesta.

\- _Entre tú y yo hay asuntos pendientes*_ \- La general se sentó frente a la silla donde su hijo se encontraba, desatado y lo miró atenta, expectante. Flotaba en el aire una pregunta que debía hacer.

\- _¿Por qué te quedaste aquí si pudiste escapar_?

\- Veo que Rey no te puso al tanto de nada.

\- No necesitaba hacerlo, _hijo_ …

\- Yo no soy tu hijo. Tu hijo está muerto.

\- Mi hijo está justo aquí, del mismo modo en que se niega a estarlo. Sé que no deseabas matar a tu padre.

Los ojos de Ben Solo se empañaron, más nada dijo.

Su madre trató en vano de entrar en sus pensamientos, de desentrañar el secreto que tan celosamente iba guardando el joven. Pero entre más se esforzaba, entre más trataba de hacer uso de la fuerza, menos podía entrar con ella en la mente de su hijo.

\- _Madre –_ Dijo al fin el joven – La muerte de mi padre no ha sido más que un sacrificio. Tú sabías lo que Snoke buscaba. Sé que tú lo sabías.

\- _Lo sabía, Ben_ – dijo Leia, conmovida – Pero incluso las profecías Jedi deben dejarse cumplir del modo en que están escritas.

\- _¿Por qué?_ \- preguntó, dolido. Su madre lo miró fijamente, viendo, por más que tratara de disfrazárselo a sí misma, el dolor profundo que iba matando por dentro, de a poco, a su único hijo - _¿Por qué no me protegiste de todo y de todos? ¿Era más importante mantener la reputación de fortaleza y lealtad a la República antes que proteger a tu propia sangre?_

\- No debiste matar a Han – dijo por única respuesta, con los ojos anegados de llanto.

\- _No debiste abandonarme. ¡Él no debió abandonarme, madre! ¡Ustedes, antes que cualquier cosa, antes que un héroe de la rebelión, antes que una senadora, eran mis padres y me entregaron! ¡A un hombre sediento de poder! ¿O acaso no puedes creerlo? ¿Es que Rey no te lo dijo tampoco? –_ Todo esto ya era reprochado en un alto tono de voz que no pasó desapercibido para los guardias rebeldes que comenzaron a arremolinarse en la puerta de metal por si hiciera falta.

\- Rey sabe lo que le has hecho saber – dijo la General con voz serena – Esa joven es demasiado ingenua e inexperta, ¿No es lógico que te creyera después de… Lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes? – La madre miró a su hijo con fijeza, como si hubiera asestado la última estocada ganadora.

\- ¿Crees que inventé lo que he dicho durante quince años, _Leia Organa_? ¿Sólo por admiración a mi abuelo muerto? – Los reclamos de Kylo Ren iban haciéndose mayores, cada vez incluso parecían más justificados – _Rey es poderosa en la Fuerza, sabría si miento. ¿O es que no lo sabes tampoco? ¡Rey es el producto de los experimentos de tu padre para lograr volver a la vida a tu madre!_

Leia Organa estaba muda de asombro. No cabía siquiera pensar semejante cosa. A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido semejante mentira a menos de que Ben la hubiese escuchado de alguien que se la hubiera hecho creer con maestría. Alguien con mucho más poder que él. Ben había sido un adolescente impresionable, un muchacho tímido, con temor de su propio poder. Sólo Luke Skywalker le había hablado de las hazañas de Anakin Skywalker, el padre de ambos y luego del absoluto poder y control que ejerció en el Imperio siendo Darth Vader.

 _No, no podía ser._

Pero ¿ _Cómo estar segura?_ No existía nadie vivo de quien conocía a Padme Naberrie Amidala. Y quienes la conocieron, sabían una historia errónea. _Padme Amidala había muerto junto con sus hijos, sin haber dado a luz._

\- Lo que dices es imposible, Ben.

\- ¡ _Maldita sea, General! ¿Es que no te das cuenta que Luke Skywalker ha estado engañándote por tanto tiempo? ¡Él está aliado ahora con Snoke… Con Darth Vader!_

La General, ofuscada, guardó silencio un segundo. Y luego comenzó a soltar verdades a borbotones. Si con eso Kylo Ren no recuperaba la compostura, no sabía con qué más lo haría.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a Rey en este momento?

\- Sé que no desea formar parte del enfrentamiento. Pero esa decisión la tomó desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin que yo fuese parte de ella.

\- ¿En verdad no notaste la _verdad_?

\- Preferiría que fueses específica.

\- Rey y tu han sostenido un vínculo inviolable para los jedi – dijo, esperando una reacción de su hijo.

\- No somos jedi. Yo decidí por el lado contrario, ella optó por rechazar la opción.

\- Rey está en la luz, ella misma lo es. Ella es una dama jedi y lo sabes bien.

\- Puede no serlo – Trató de convencerse el joven aprendiz de Sith.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que esa jovencita y tú están por vivir?

\- Comienzas a irritarme – dijo con su profunda voz estremecida - _¿Qué deseas decir?_

\- _Rey lleva en sus entrañas el producto del pacto que le obligaste a aceptar._

Ben Solo se detuvo de golpe. Se repasó el cabello un segundo.

 _Rey… Llevaba en ella un hijo._

 _Rey._

 _Rey había ido a reunirse con Luke Skywalker._

Sin saber exactamente su paradero, pero casi como si estuviese allí, Kylo Ren descifró entonces por qué Rey no había dicho una palabra y por qué tampoco la habían buscado cuando la secuestró.

Con exactitud pudo atar los cabos que le faltaban.

 _¿Qué mejor para la Primera Orden que tener a un descendiente de Skywalker con poderes ilimitados, más allá del poder del propio Anakin Skywalker?_

\- ¿Dónde está Rey? – preguntó con evidente alarma en su voz.

\- La envié a otro sitio. Necesitará descansar este tiempo. No tienes idea de lo que implica…

\- ¿Está con _tu hermano_?

\- Sé que fue a buscarle pero podría haber cambiado de rumbo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- _Si algo le pasa a Rey, esta base, tus pilotos, tu arsenal y todo lo que existe en ella serán destruidos y no moveré un dedo para evitarlo –_ Y observó a su madre con desdén – ¿Por qué no buscaron a Rey cuando entrenaba conmigo?

\- Luke decidió eso. Sabía que Rey podría protegerse.

\- _¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era él! Todo este plan de dominación, cada paso que dio y nos hizo dar fue en pos de lograr su cometido… ¡Luke pretende deshacerse de Rey en cuanto tenga un descendiente Skywalker!_

La General vio en la mente de su hijo, en ese momento demasiado alterada para ocultarse, que en lo que a él concernía, no estaba mintiendo. Realmente creía que la muchacha sufriría daño.

\- _Te llevaré a donde están. Pero debes jurarme que no asesinarás a nadie más._

\- _No se te ocurra darme órdenes a mí, General. En lo que a mí concierne, todos deberían y podrían estar muertos ahora mismo. ¡Rey es mi alumna y no dejaré que la asesinen!_

Poe Dameron escuchaba justo detrás de la puerta y mientras ordenaba a todos retirarse, no perdió detalle de cada palabra del líder de la Primera Orden. Al escuchar la última frase de Kylo Ren, entró sin siquiera anunciarse y miró un poco desorientado a la General.

\- General – y se dirigió luego a Ben Solo mirándolo por primera ocasión sin máscara – Yo puedo dirigirlo a donde va. No hay necesidad de que usted salga de aquí en esa posición tan riesgosa – Y miró a los ojos a Ben – No confío en ti, por ello, te llevaré yo mismo.

\- Deberías confiar. _No te maté cuando pude –_ Dijo, en clara alusión a su secuestro en Jakku.

\- Te llevaré hasta donde se encuentran – reiteró sin entrar en mayores detalles de uno de sus momentos más traumáticos.

:::::

:::::

\- _Maestro, tengo que hablarle –_ Se dirigió Rey a Luke Skywalker, quien cenaba en silencio.

\- _Di lo que debas decir, muchacha –_ Luke Skywalker no esperaba que sus planes se hubieran descubierto.

\- _Ben me ha dicho toda la verdad –_ A la mención de Ben, Luke Skywalker sonrió, como si fuera demasiado gracioso imaginar que le había creído a Kylo Ren, un asesino.

\- Rey – y entonces la miró fijamente – Sé por lo que has pasado. Sé que Kylo Ren te ha mostrado todo aquello que puede hacerte sentir protegida, pero te advierto que creer en él nunca ha salido bien para nadie. No para su madre, no para mí y mucho menos no para ti.

La voz de Luke resonó a través de las paredes de la cueva donde se hallaban, que servía como refugio.

\- _¿Quién era Lorelei Naberrie?_

Skywalker no dio muestras de inmutarse, pero Rey pudo percibir esa ligera alteración en la Fuerza, como una ligera vibración que rebotaba contra las rocas de la cueva.

Por instinto, Rey se levantó en el instante que Luke Skywalker encendía el sable de cristal azul que perteneciera alguna vez a su padre, Anakin Skywalker.

De inmediato desenvainó el propio, de rojo cristal con dos puntas entrecruzadas.

\- Entonces, Ben te ha contado _eso_. Un joven atormentado ése Ben – una sonrisa socarronamente macabra cruzó el rostro rubio del hombre, que entonces dio muestras de sus verdaderas intenciones – _Pues sí,_ mi querida Rey. Probablemente te ha contado toda la verdad. Y ha sido más bueno de lo que su esencia _malvada_ le permitiría a cualquier otro. Pero no debió interferir. _Nunca debió involucrarte en nada de esto._

\- _¡Entonces fuiste tú quien me abandonó! –_ La furia de la joven, desbocada, la obligó a atacar primero, lo que constituyó un error tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en una cueva y su sable era demasiado grande e incontrolable en una situación similar. No tenía suficiente entrenamiento, su centro de gravedad había cambiado a raíz de su embarazo y no lucharía con cualquiera. _Un jedi del grado de Luke Skywalker, un mito, como ella misma le había denominado tantas veces, sería su oponente en una lucha que parecía imposible._

Skywalker se defendió de cada golpe del sable con el propio, que parecía tener vida propia en sus manos, como si no tuviera la necesidad de controlarlo siquiera. Rey se esforzaba, atacando ferozmente, en un golpe, dos, tres golpes, sin que siquiera éste pareciera tener el menor temor. Incluso parecía regocijarse en su odio.

\- _Estamos solos los dos, pequeña. Y tienes derecho a vengarte –_ Luke trató de enfurecerla aún más.

\- _¡¿Quiénes son mis padres?!_

\- Nunca los tuviste. Y no los necesitaste. Mira lo bien que ha resultado todo… ¡Eres fuerte! – dijo entonces atacándola con facilidad y maestría.

En un ataque poderoso de Skywalker, que dejó caer su sable desde arriba a Rey, mucho más pequeña en estatura, ésta cayó rodando en el suelo de piedra, sin poder defenderse más. El sable se apagó y cayó rodando, lejos de su alcance. Luke Skywalker estaba listo para dar la estocada final, con la seguridad que su propio entrenamiento le daba.

Pero no contaba con que, mientras ellos peleaban, un X-wing de la resistencia aterrizaba justo a la entrada de la cueva, y en cuanto lo hizo, bajaría de éste Ben Solo, armado con su propio y rudimentario sable.

En el instante en que Luke Skywalker alzó su sable para acabar con la vida de una Rey llorosa, incapaz de articular palabra o grito alguno, Kylo Ren literalmente apareció y chocó con el sable azul su propio sable rojo en una maniobra que casi le cuesta un brazo, como en el pasado lo perdiera el propio Luke.

Poe Dameron intervino jalando a Rey por los brazos, quien, temblorosa, no pudo distinguir si el dolor en sus piernas y vientre eran exclusivamente por la caída al piso o por algún otro motivo en particular. Deseó no haber dañado al bebé que llevaba en su interior, pero no podía saberlo.

\- _Vámonos de aquí, Rey. Tenemos que llevarte a la base para… -_ Poe Dameron la aconsejó de inmediato, conduciéndola a tumbos a través de la cueva hacia la salida, pero ésta se negó a medio camino mientras el ruido de los sables chocando resonaba con fuerza.

\- _No me iré. No abandonaré a Ben aquí. ¡No puede vencer a Luke Skywalker! ¡Yo tenía razón, Poe! ¡Ben me lo dijo y no le creí! –_ Rey tomó a Poe por los brazos como reafirmando sus palabras.

\- ¡Es imposible! Luke Skywalker es el hombre más recto que existe en la Galaxia.

\- Me ha dicho que todo lo que Ben me dijo es cierto… _¡No! No me iré. ¡Tengo que regresar!_ – y lo que vio al volver a la cueva donde combatían Ben Solo y Luke Skywalker, la llenó de terror – Ben se esforzaba, luchando furiosamente y sin temor; Skywalker lo repelía una y otra vez. Parecía una lucha interminable. Al llegar Rey, Ben se distrajo, lo suficiente para que Skywalker lo derrumbara con su sable. Éste cayó, confundido por un instante, lo suficiente para que Skywalker se acercara con agilidad y estuviese a nada de aniquilarlo. Por un segundo, Rey se cuestionó de si debía intervenir, podía salir herida o dañar al bebé… ¿Qué hacer? Al final, sólo un deseo la movió para hacer algo: _Amaba a Ben._

La luz en el sable de Rey fue más rápida, pues repelió de lado el ataque de Skywalker, quien, en una maniobra apresurada, movió de nueva cuenta su propio sable y empujó a Rey de tal modo que ésta resulto herida con el suyo. La herida no fue cauterizada de inmediato como cabría esperar, pues no había sido hecha de forma limpia. Rey comenzó a sangrar profusamente desde el diafragma, pasando por su abdomen y la herida terminaba justo en la línea donde terminaba su vientre. El sangrado era tan intenso que no cabía duda de que su embarazo no llegaría a buen fin. Mientras yacía en el piso, retorciéndose, Rey comprendió que eso había terminado y ni siquiera lo había hecho del conocimiento de Ben. Sintió que moría.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo desmayar.

 _Ben le había asestado tal golpe con el mango de su sable en la nuca, que quedó semiinconsciente._

En ese momento, lo sacó de nuevo, y la brillante luz roja se dispersó en el lugar.

\- _¡Has matado a mi hijo! ¡No sólo me obligaste a matar a mi padre, has matado ahora a mi hijo!_

\- _¡He matado al producto de tu unión con esta chatarrera! ¡Deberías estarme agradecido, sobrino! Hay otras damas jedi que pueden darte lo que necesites._

Sin saber qué esperar, Ben atacó, y atacó a Skywalker, que parecía burlarse de él, pues no decía una sola palabra de todas las cosas que el joven necesitaba escuchar.

Furioso, comenzó a ir a la ofensiva y en un momento de discernimiento que sólo duró un instante, lo atacó nuevamente, esta vez por debajo, haciendo a su sable girar un segundo, y asestó con la punta, un golpe que derribó a Skywalker. _Había partido casi en dos la pierna del jedi._

 _Rey, antes de perder el conocimiento, sólo escuchó el pensamiento de Ben._

 _"Me obligaste a matar a mi padre y ahora he pagado con la muerte de mi hijo"._

 _Sintió, de nueva cuenta, el profundo deseo de morir, del mismo modo en que ahora moría en ella una pequeña parte de lo único que había aprendido a amar._

 _Cayó en las profundidades de un bondadoso sueño en medio del dolor, en el instante en que Poe Dameron la levantaba del suelo, llevándola en brazos rumbo a su nave._


	14. Skyfall

**_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por continuar siguiendo este fic y me disculpo por la pausa. A veces los bloqueos literarios pasan en momentos raros y eso es lo que sucedió. Simultáneamente estoy escribiendo dos fanfics más y desarrollando ideas para un cuarto, así que digamos que era evidente que tenía que bloquearme._**

 ** _La canción que elegí en esta ocasión para ambientar de algún modo las escenas de este capítulo es de mi muy especial agrado; es de hecho una canción muy significativa, con la que identifico más a Kylo Ren que a Rey, por razones simples. Kylo Ren está cambiando drásticamente, sí, pero a cuentagotas. Es así como el cambio conductual y emocional de una persona sucede y no de forma abrupta, sino que es un proceso mucho más desarrollado. Creo que aquí pasa eso._**

 ** _Agradezco siempre a mi queridísima Dama Jade por darse la oportunidad de leer esto y darme sus impresiones, porque realmente me ayudan e inspiran._**

 ** _También le doy las gracias a NK por animarme a no abandonar el fic; no es que estuviera pensándolo, pero cuando hay quienes tienen fe en lo que ven en ti, te guía por un mejor camino que cuando sólo te abandonas al deseo de dispersarte._**

 ** _Quiero mencionar también a Lady Strawberry Geek que ha apoyado totalmente no sólo mis fanfics sino a la comunidad que estoy formando en Reylo en Español en Facebook. ¡Mil gracias!_**

 ** _LadyWitheRose, cpbr15, Ayla, Kenya Uchiha, cistxc, Sas Silver Moon, Paolite, Betina y ahmaira, muchísimas gracias por seguir este fanfic, hacen de esta experiencia mucho mejor de lo que pensaba que sería._**

 ** _Ayla, me da gusto que pudieras agregarme en FB, así mismo, quería mencionarte que en lo personal espero que Kylo Ren no muera en la saga y que tampoco adopte el camino incorrecto por más tiempo, sin embargo, creo que gran parte de las bondades y virtudes de un villano residen precisamente en su capacidad para generar drama, y honestamente creo que el elemento de que Kylo sea parte de la dinastía Skywalker, hace difícil que vayan a asesinarlo e incluso que sea un villano en su totalidad. Gracias por seguir por acá leyendo._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo esto y me apena haber escrito tanta dedicatoria._**

 ** _Gracias por permanecer por aquí. Los quiero._**

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Capítulo 14: Skyfall_

 _"…_ _Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart  
Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand …"_

 _Skyfall fragment by Adele_

 _::::_

 _::::_

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de un hombre fornido, al que vi borrosamente debido a la intensa luz blanca que me lastimaba los ojos. Estaba tendida, sobre una cama. Era una habitación completamente blanca, y los ojos del hombre entonces aparecieron más claros, más rasgados y más abiertos sobre mi rostro, el que miraba totalmente concentrado. Parecían delineados por una especie de línea obscura, como si fueran más profundos de lo natural. Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y nuevamente todo pareció borroso. Comencé a perder el conocimiento. Por un instante, poco antes de caer dormida, un profundo dolor invadió toda la parte media y baja de mi cuerpo; una especie de ardor que provenía de mis entrañas. Por fin cerré los ojos. Me sentía incapaz de moverme, pero, irónicamente, mi cuerpo tiritaba. Sentía dolor, frío, ansiedad. Y entonces recordé por qué estaba allí.

El único símbolo del amor prohibido que me había negado a abandonar, del entrenamiento recio que había tomado en una fortaleza; el único elemento vivo y real de todo aquello, había muerto. Hice una elección. Y la elección me había quitado lo único por lo que habría valido la pena luchar y vencer.

La densa niebla obscura que se cernió sobre mi mente, me obligó a dormir.

::::

::::

Habían pasado dos días desde que mi propio sable había dejado una herida de unos treinta centímetros a lo largo de mi vientre y torso. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que se movió fue una de mis manos, que, intentando usar la fuerza, trató de sondear como por instinto la presencia en mi cuerpo de alguien más. _Alguien que ya no existía_.

El dolor hizo presa de mí. Un dolor agudo, primitivo, que se derramaba en mi interior como fuego líquido y recorría mis venas a gran velocidad.

Me sentí llenar de ese dolor, que se transformó en sufrimiento mental y físico. Cada músculo, según iba revisando mentalmente mi cuerpo, me dolía más que el que había sondeado con anterioridad. Pero nada me dolía más que haber renunciado a la posibilidad de concebir un ser humano.

No supe jamás lo que había sido tener una madre amorosa, un ser que me enseñase a vivir y morir por mi patria o mis ideales, que me enseñase a comer, a caminar, a usar mis poderes. Nunca supe lo que era hablar entre cuchicheos con un ser amable y hermoso que me guiara a hacer las cosas correctas. _Y yo deseaba hacer todo eso._ En el poco tiempo en que tuve oportunidad de saberlo, miles de planes habían cruzado por mi cabeza.

 _Temblaba._ Todo mi cuerpo lo hizo nuevamente. Temblaba incontrolablemente, incapaz de permanecer quieto pese a que agravaba el dolor intenso que sentía, no sólo el emocional, sino el físico. Oleadas de dolor invadieron nuevamente mi vientre, ahora vacío, y me obligaron a dar arcadas para al final vaciar el contenido de mi estómago herido del que saltaron uno o dos puntos de la herida, a un lado de la cama.

Un intenso mareo me invadió, como si toda la habitación girara, pero sólo sentí la necesidad de levantarme y saber qué pasaba mientras yo permanecía en un sitio indescifrable.

Mis pies apenas respondieron, como si se negasen a cargar con todo mi peso, pero no cedieron a éste y se movieron rumbo a la puerta metálica. Entonces, al abrirla, todos los recuerdos de la pérdida, de la batalla que la había provocado y de la persona que había forjado mi miseria _desde el principio_ , me acecharon, burlándose con especial regocijo de mi dolor.

 _Luke Skywalker._

Al salir de la habitación, en mi mente se había forjado una nueva resolución, que ardió en una incipiente llama que fue tornándose una llamarada incontrolable, del mismo modo que mi sufrimiento. Todo en cuanto cabía pensar era dolor; dolor y más dolor envolviéndome, poco a poco, guiándome por la senda del Lado Obscuro.

Salí de la habitación por fin y me dirigí a la salida, vestida únicamente con una blanquísima bata.

Sabía a dónde tenía que ir. A donde fuese que estuviera Luke Skywalker, yo debía estar.

 _Pretendía reclamarle la vida de mi hijo._

 _En el fondo, yo sabía, sin poder negarme, que había sido mi propia culpa, y que, si buscaba un culpable, debía mirar el espejo._

 _Pero lo cierto es que, el sufrimiento te obliga a buscar culpables fuera del radio de tu propia conciencia._

:::

:::

Ben Solo permaneció en la celda donde, dos médicos trataban de salvar la vida al borde de la muerte. Habían trasladado todo lo de la clínica para no moverlo, pues perdía sangre a ojos vistas. En su inconsciencia, Skywalker había perdido toda noción de curarse, por lo que sus habilidades jedi no parecieron servir de nada para ayudarse a sí mismo.

Ben iba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas fuera de la celda, custodiado por Poe, quien no entendía por qué estaba tan alterado por la vida de Skywalker cuando había sido él quien le había atacado y casi matado. Pero no era por Luke por quien Ben parecía atormentado y caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar. La túnica obscura que aún vestía, de días de no haberla cambiado, estaba sucia en los bordes y había comenzado a pisársela pues no llevaba ya el cinturón con que originalmente la sostuviera alrededor de su cuerpo. _Skywalker lo había roto con su sable y la hebilla metálica le había salvado de perder las entrañas._

Su mente estaba en otra parte. Con Rey, que yacía del otro lado de la base de la Resistencia, casi abierta en canal, aunque se había salvado milagrosamente, pero en su intento por salvarle, había perdido al hijo de ambos.

Siempre pensó que un hijo era algo importante, un hecho que cambiaría la vida de cualquiera, salvo, excepto quizá, la de sus padres, que hicieron sus vidas prácticamente de idéntica forma que las hicieran antes de su existencia. Sin embargo, para él, un hijo era algo tan imposible como maravilloso, una especie de milagro para cualquier ser vivo, pues la capacidad de reproducir la vida que llevamos cada uno dentro y transmitir nuestras más predominantes características, era algo que difícilmente era superado con nada. Incluso él mismo había agradecido que las prácticas de clonación no estuviesen al alcance más que de los sistemas planetarios con recursos para ello, pues se perdía la pureza del procedimiento en sí. La clonación requería células y una máquina. No había nada más. La reproducción requería un acercamiento mucho más físico, requería entrega y pasión para lograr replicar al producto e incluso diversas teorías científicas respaldaban tal hecho. Al final del día, clonar a objetos orgánicos serializados sólo requería instrucciones y características específicas.

Pero había un cambio más profundo.

Algo en Kylo Ren cambió con la existencia de ese hijo, producto de su relación secreta y además prohibida con su auto adquirida aprendiz. Rey se negaba a participar en la guerra contra la Resistencia. Bien, él podía aceptar eso e incluso la protegería llegado el momento. Entonces ¿Por qué Rey no le había dicho nada?

La existencia de ese ser, que ahora ya no existía más, había cambiado para siempre todo el esquema ético y de pensamiento de quien antes no tenía siquiera tal esquema. Kylo Ren por primera vez dedicó un pensamiento a las palabras que su padre le dijera poco antes de asesinarlo y adquirieron una dimensión enorme, como no la tuvieran en ese momento.

 _"Una vez que Snoke te haya usado, te acabará. Sabes que es cierto…"_

Por primera vez, había entendido por completo esas palabras. Y había sido un necio en no escucharlas ni darles la importancia que realmente habían tenido.

 _Tenía que ver a Rey._

\- Escucha, piloto, necesito ver a Rey.

\- Este no es el momento, Kylo Ren.

\- ¿Cuándo será el momento entonces? _Puede morir._

\- Tengo instrucciones precisas de la General Organa. Tú te quedas conmigo y no te apartas de mi vista un segundo.

\- _No tengo que hacerlo_. Puedes venir conmigo. Pero tengo que ver a Rey. Si quisiera desobedecer las órdenes o rebelarme ante ellas, sabes que ya lo habría hecho – y lo miró, enfrentándolo.

\- No entiendo cómo se le ocurrió a Rey liarse precisamente contigo – y meditó un momento – Ven, te llevaré donde está – y conduciéndolo, esposado, dejó encargado a un vigilante de la rebelión y salió custodiando al prisionero, quien no se resistió, sino que, sumisamente se dejó ser llevado con rudeza.

:::

:::

Finn buscó con desesperación la habitación donde se suponía Rey estaba convaleciente. Una vez que entró a la habitación y descubrió que ella no estaba allí, reportó de inmediato tal hecho a los enfermeros y a los vigilantes que se movilizaron de inmediato. Rey era una paciente importante y su estado era grave. _No había forma de que pudiera haberse ido sola._

Al regresar a la salida, Kylo Ren, con su estatura imponente, sin su usual máscara, estaba allí, custodiado por Poe.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos están haciendo aquí? ¡Poe, no deberías haber salido de la base con él - La boca de Kylo Ren se torció en una mueca desagradable entre una sonrisa sardónica y un gesto de incomodidad.

\- Kylo Ren… Quiere saber cómo está Rey.

\- No lo sé. Rey desapareció – En el instante en que esas palabras dejaron los labios de Finn, Kylo Ren se tensó y trató de zafarse del agarre de Poe.

\- ¡¿La dejaste ir?! – preguntó, gritando furiosamente mientras Poe luchaba por mantenerlo en el mismo sitio - ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo grave que Rey está?!

\- ¡Acabo de llegar! Rey estaba tan grave que le habría sido imposible levantarse.

\- ¡Rey es poderosa, _traidor_! ¡Rey es más poderosa de lo que siquiera pueda ella misma imaginar!

\- ¡Tienen que calmarse! Piensen a dónde ha podido ir Rey – y comenzó a hablar con los comandos de control para enviar vigilantes a sondear la base a través de su radio.

::::

::::

Los médicos habían dejado a Skywalker bajo un casco respirador. Su condición era muy grave y sus heridas tan serias que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas. Una enfermera de la Resistencia monitoreaba sus signos vitales y administró los medicamentos de las últimas cuatro horas. Rey irrumpió en silencio en la habitación, que se tornó en un ambiente amenazador. La enfermera intentó, confusa, sacarla de allí y dirigirla a la salida para que la llevase a la parte de la base donde estaban atendiéndola, pero sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, Rey hizo que la enfermera perdiera el conocimiento, mirándola, sin siquiera hacer uso de sus miembros o moverse en absoluto.

Se detuvo frente a la camilla donde, bajo un casco respirador y un sinfín de tubos, yacía Luke Skywalker.

Para Rey en ese momento no existía nada más. No se preguntó nada sobre la interesante coincidencia de que la Primera Orden no estuviera buscando a Kylo Ren o a ella misma. No se preguntó cómo es que Darth Vader o Snoke o quien fuera que fuese el Líder Supremo no estaba buscándoles tampoco. No se preguntó cómo es que todo aparentaba una misteriosa calma a raíz de que Skywalker fuese herido. Sólo se preguntaba _qué le detenía de asesinarlo_.

Su dolor era inmenso. Cada vez más inmenso. _Crecía_ a cada segundo que pasaba.

Y entonces, por un segundo, la imagen de Ben Solo, Kylo Ren sin su máscara, pasó por su mente, vagamente, como una bella y elegante imagen de algún holograma del pasado.

 _Pero, en ese instante, nada significaba más para ella que el haber perdido a ese pequeño ser que amaba, sin saber por qué le amaba._

En la puerta de la habitación, tres hombres trataron de transgredirla, entre ellos el propio Kylo Ren, sin éxito. Rey los retenía en la puerta exclusivamente con un movimiento casi imperceptible de uno de sus dedos. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin que siquiera las notara, pero su piel, ardiente en fiebre, parecía evaporarlas casi de inmediato. Fue cuando Kylo Ren pudo tocar al menos por momentos el intenso sufrimiento que estaba rompiendo la estabilidad y la suave dulzura de esa joven que en ese instante, parecía haber desaparecido dejando en su lugar a una mujer de férrea voluntad que nada detendría de alcanzar su objetivo.

 _Rey sacó del rostro de Skywalker el respirador y sus manos, pequeñas y de dedos regordetes, se posaron sobre la nariz y labios del antaño caballero jedi._

 _Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron y Finn observaron con horror la transformación de la joven y lo que pudieron ver en sus ojos era algo que jamás habían visto, ninguno de ellos, en los ojos de ningún ser iniciado en la Fuerza._


	15. In a heartbeat Part I

¡Hola! Esta es la primera parte de las dos en que se conforma el final de este fanfic. Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por haber leído y preferido este fanfic. Estoy emocionada porque casi viene el final. Es tanto lo que faltaba que en vez de un capítulo largo, tuve que hacer otro más para poder narrarles toda la historia. Pero creo que les complacerá.

Gracias especiales a: SanNanKnight, Dama Jade, y al grupo Reylo/ Fans "Kylo Ren/Rey" recién creado en facebook.

Mil gracias por leer y comentar, me encanta saber de ustedes. Un abrazo, disfrútenlo.

::::

::::

 ** _In a Heartbeat_**

 ** _-Finale-_**

 _"…_ _This is the way the world ends: not with a bang but a whimper…"_

 _"_ _Hollow Men", Poem fragment by T.S. Elliot._

 _:::_

 _:::_

\- _Quiero que se vayan de aquí_ – Rey los mantuvo en la puerta. Kylo Ren se negó a atacarla o a intentar contrarrestar su técnica hasta no saber el grado de poder que estaba empleando en ella, que, de entrada, parecía ser bastante. Estaba tan furiosa, tan entregada por fin a sus sentimientos más obscuros que inevitablemente todos pudieron verlo. Los iris de sus ojos eran inequívocamente de un intenso tono miel amarillento y sus pupilas estaban rodeadas de un tono carmín tan chillante que les fue imposible a todos, a excepción de Finn que no había visto nunca a un Sith, no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Rey había renunciado a ser una dama jedi._

Kylo Ren fue capaz entonces de sentir su desconsuelo, por mucho, más amargo que nada de lo que había pasado él mismo durante toda su vida. Sintió compasión, sintió un profundo sufrimiento al darse cuenta que le había ofrecido un entrenamiento y una oportunidad de ser su discípula y lo que realmente le había entregado, distaba mucho de eso.

 _Le había dado un hijo para amar y luego se lo había arrebatado de las manos. De no ser por él, Luke Skywalker jamás le habría hecho ningún daño._

Kylo Ren sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía haciendo eco por sus venas, quemándolas, asfixiándolo en su propio sufrimiento. El hijo que jamás conocería, al que a final de cuentas había sacrificado del mismo modo que a su propio padre, lo convertía en un monstruo.

 _Rey siempre había tenido razón._

Por un momento fue que Kylo Ren, de nueva cuenta, entendió que siempre entendía todo demasiado tarde, cuando, por lo usual, ya había echado todo a perder y no había forma de hacer nada para redimirse.

Detrás de ellos, la General Leia Organa contempló con horror cómo Rey luchaba consigo misma para evitar detenerse de asesinar a Luke Skywalker y avanzó entre los tres hombres que observaban, impotentes.

\- _Rey,_ _aléjate de él._

\- _Usted pretende creer que a todos debe y puede darles órdenes. Temo que se equivoca, General. Yo no formo parte de su séquito – y conteniéndola también, aunque ya con esfuerzo por su evidente convalecencia, impidió que entrase sin alejarse del cuerpo inerte de Luke -_ Su hermano va a rendirle cuentas a la Rebelión, a la Primera Orden y a la República, destruida por sus propias órdenes. Pero después va a rendirme cuentas a mí y usted no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo – Su voz distaba de la dulce y algo grave voz de la chatarrera que conocieran tiempo atrás. Esta mujer, en cambio, tenía una profunda voz, desgarrada por el dolor, pero exultante de odio. Sus manos, aunque firmes, temblaban de furia.

Kylo Ren echó atrás a su madre, apenas sin mirarla, y le hizo una seña casi imperceptible para que alejara también a los otros dos hombres. Poe cedió por sí solo sin instrucción; sabía que el asunto no sólo no era de su inferencia, sino que podría acarrear grandes tragedias dentro de la base, por lo que puso su mano en el hombro de Finn, que, primero resistiéndose ante el sufrimiento y el repentino cambio de comportamiento, casi irreal de Rey, después se dejó dirigir por Poe, alejándose con reservas y mirando furiosamente a Kylo Ren, lo que era injusto, pues por primera vez, nada de lo que él hubiera hecho habría podido anticipar tal catástrofe.

\- Rey… Aléjate de Skywalker. Yo me encargaré.

\- Llevas sobre tu cabeza demasiadas muertes, Ben… - Intervino Leia Organa, tratando de leer el pensamiento de su hijo sin éxito – No ofrezcas lo que sabes que no deseas cumplir – Kylo Ren volteó sólo un segundo a ver a su madre. Su mirada estaba cargada de desprecio. Nuevamente miró a Rey y murmuró tratando de establecer el vínculo con ella.

\- Rey… Yo terminaré con él. No estás repuesta aún. Y no vale la pena que lo asesines.

\- Pasaste mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- Precisamente por eso me corresponde asesinarlo – y la barrera que Rey había impuesto en el umbral cedió dejándole entrar. Se acercó con Leia Organa pisándole los talones y su mano tocó apenas el brazo de Rey. Habló en voz alta – También era mi hijo, Rey.

Las manos pequeñas se alejaron del rostro del jedi que no dio muestras de despertar y el rostro de Rey, que aún permanecía contraído en un gesto de furia indescriptible, estaba perlado en sudor y de sus ojos dejaba correr lágrimas. Kylo Ren pudo sentir cada una y fueron aún más amargas para él de lo que nadie hubiera podido definir o pensar.

Tomó ambos brazos de ella por la espalda y la alejó suavemente del jedi. Leia Organa se adelantó y se interpuso entre Luke y Kylo Ren.

\- No pelearé con ella, pero puedo defender a mi hermano de ti – Leia no parecía entender lo que hacía, pero primordialmente pensaba en que Luke era su hermano y merecía ser defendido mientras estaba vulnerable.

\- Y yo puedo asesinarlos a ambos – Kylo Ren dio un paso y miró a su madre fijamente – No te hago responsable de tus actos, madre, porque tu hermano ha asesinado en nombre de la resistencia y de la Nueva República sin tú saberlo, pero no lo dejaré vivir… Pueden irse de este plano existencial del mismo modo en que llegaron… _Juntos_.

Kylo Ren alzó su mano frente a él. Rey observó cómo lo hizo, sin intervenir. No se movió un ápice. Sus ojos no cambiaban. El tono amarillento se hizo más vívido y el tono rojizo, que bajó de intensidad, no cedió del todo. Su gesto continuaba contraído, como si toda la amargura en su alma continuara apostada allí, clavada en su ser y continuara haciéndola sufrir y sangrar. Tenía los labios secos, la frente perlada en sudor y su mano se alzó también… Y miró entonces a Kylo Ren, dirigiéndola a él.

\- Déjalos – Habló profundamente, despacio – Tenemos que hablar. No podrán escapar de todos modos, ahora ya todo se sabe. Hay cosas que vi en la mente de Skywalker que sé que no conoces. Pero debes saberlas. Volveremos por ellos cuando _puedan_ plantarnos cara – Y lo miró a los ojos ante el desconcierto de éste, que, aun así trató de concentrarse sin bajar su mano, que permanecía alzada hacia su madre – Maestro – murmuró una vez más – Es momento de tomar las riendas del asunto que tanto daño ha estado causando a todos. Y quien no se acate a ello, será nuestro enemigo.

La miró, asombrado. No podía entender exactamente cómo es que Rey había alcanzado tal grado de poder y cómo es que parecía haber devorado a su versión anterior, heroica, dulce y entregada. Esta mujer era muy distinta; incapaz de dejar de cumplir el pacto que había concertado con el caballero obscuro, parecía haber tomado para sí misma todos sus objetivos y no parecía tampoco tener la intención de abandonarlos. Con la mirada fija en la General Organa, Kylo Ren respondió mentalmente a Rey.

\- _Vámonos_ – Y custodiándola, salieron ambos de la habitación. Rey salía por su propio pie y Kylo Ren, detrás de ella, se retiró la capa y la cubrió, a pesar de que le arrastraba unos veinte centímetros. La cabeza de la pequeña chatarrera de Jakku, antaño baja, se irguió, orgullosa. Su gesto permanecía impasible.

Un aura siniestra y peligrosa parecía rodear al dispar dúo, mientras Kylo Ren cubría con la capucha la pequeña cabeza que se alzaba frente a él, con determinación. La siguió en silencio.

Había dejado de ser sólo su alumna.

 _Era su razón. Su universo. Su lado luminoso._

 _Reinaba en él._

Y cuando una reina tiene un súbdito que se ha transformado en su siervo personal, con devoción y entrega total, no necesita más protección que ésa.

 _La certeza de que ya no estaba sola._

Sin embargo, esto ya no era importante para Rey. Algo en ella había muerto, sin que pudiera comprenderlo, racionalizarlo, ser capaz de entenderlo. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para depurar en su mente una situación con la que ni siquiera se había familiarizado jamás y había lidiado con ello completamente sola.

Kylo Ren la guió, recorriendo la base rebelde hasta un hangar, donde, a medio reparar, el carguero YT-1300f que había pertenecido a Han Solo parecía estar perfectamente a mano.

\- Yo lo pilotaré – Rey habló firmemente.

\- _Imposible_ – Fue la respuesta de Kylo Ren – Esta chatarra te dará problemas con una herida como ésa – y la miró – _Yo pilotaré_. _Conozco cómo funciona esta nave –_ No pudo reprimir un dejo de nostalgia en su profunda voz, como tampoco pudo evitar que Rey percibiera la amargura que lo invadió.

\- _Está bien_ – Fue la respuesta de Rey mientras abría la compuerta – Pilota tú – y añadió sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz – _Ahora comprendo por qué asesinaste a Han Solo. Ahora sé muchas cosas que la luz me ocultaba –_ Subió despacio sosteniéndose de las paredes metálicas mientras Kylo Ren observaba cómo se quitaba la capucha y algunos de los suaves rizos de su cabellera castaña sobresalían de entre su peinado medio deshecho.

Reprimió con fuerza sus pensamientos.

 _Realmente sentía con fuerza su dolor._

::::

::::

Al descender del carguero en un área despoblada, nublada y tenebrosa de algún sitio en las coordenadas cercanas a Ilum, Kylo Ren bajó primero. Frente a sus ojos se alzaba una construcción sostenida por altas columnas con dos cúpulas de cada lado, mismas que daban al sitio un aspecto decadente y lúgubre. La apariencia del sitio en general era solitaria, aspecto complementado con la espesa arboleda que rodeaba toda la construcción.

Rey bajó, sin zapatos para sus pies y pisó el lodo. Había llovido y todo estaba lleno de él, pero no le importó. Caminó pisando un charco, sintiendo cómo las piedrecillas se enterraban en las plantas de sus pies, pero siguió avanzando. Nada podría dolerle exteriormente más de lo que ya le dolía interiormente y sintió entonces arder sus entrañas vacías.

Podía ver la espalda inmensa de su, ahora proclamado por ella misma, maestro. Su bellísimo cabello negro le daba un aspecto señorial y elegante que no tenía ningún hombre que ella conociera. Sin duda era un descendiente de Skywalker. Pero lucía muchísimo más perfecto que ninguno de ellos ante sus ojos.

Algo en la pérdida del hijo de ambos la había cambiado por completo, incluso había cambiado su percepción sobre el caballero obscuro.

 _Ahora era capaz de entenderlo y de amarlo por todas las razones que encontró. Ya no le parecía tan malvado, incluso le parecía que haber asesinado a Han ahora ya no era totalmente un crimen. No todas las cosas eran blancas o negras siempre. No se podía ser tan moralmente recto nunca. Todo es relativo. Todo._

 _Luke Skywalker había salvado a la Galaxia alguna vez, era casi un santo._

 _Un mito._

 _Rey sonrió amargamente._

 _Luke había asesinado a su propia hija. Y había causado la muerte del hijo de su sobrino._

 _Y de ella._

Su pensamiento se desvió de él al mirar la puerta frente a ella. La mano de Kylo Ren se posó en su hombro y, en silencio, la guió a través de un largo pasillo obscuro, hasta unas escaleras, hacia su habitación.

:::

:::

 _Luke pensó que todos morirían._

 _Cuando Ben despertó, ya había discernido cómo iba a resolverlo todo._

 _Alana Jade Skywalker había muerto en sus brazos. Su pequeña cabeza de rubios rizos permanecía inmóvil. Sus ojos, cerrados, y su pequeño rostro con algunas pecas sobre las mejillas aparecía apacible y cómodo, como si estuviese profundamente dormida. No había ningún signo de que hubiera sufrido dolor. Luke sintió entonces cómo, una vez más, su corazón se rompía, pero lo controló. Lo controló como había estado controlando cada emoción y cada tropiezo desde su entrenamiento jedi con el Maestro Obi Wan y con el Maestro Yoda. Ya era un adulto. Era un maestro jedi. No cabía romperse ni amilanarse. Eso no reviviría a su esposa y definitivamente no reviviría a su pequeña hija. Recapituló._

 _Ben estaba vivo, probablemente por su evidente poder para controlar la Fuerza y porque era mayor al resto de sus alumnos. Lorelei aún estaba viva. Era una niña de cabellos castaños, bronceada, menuda y revoltosa. Solía jugar constantemente con Ben y confiaba plenamente en él. Recordó de dónde venía._

 _Nadie debía saber que Lorelei Naberrie era el producto de los experimentos de lo que quedaba del Imperio._

 _Darth Sidious, poseído por el poder de Darth Plagueis, su maestro, había logrado fecundar esclavas de diversos puntos de la galaxia con algunos de sus monstruosos experimentos. El único exitoso, el único que debía permanecer oculto era Lorelei Naberrie, su máxima creación._

 _Una bebé perfecta, una mezcla de genes modificados de Padme Naberrie Amidala, Reina de Naboo y Darth Vader, quien alguna vez fuera el esposo en secreto de ésta, Anakin Skywalker._

 _Su padre._

 _La pequeña sería una tercer hermana Skywalker en términos claros, sin embargo, al modificar sus genes, era necesario usar un tercer adn, mismo que Darth Plagueis había obtenido en el pasado de sí mismo y permanecía resguardado en Ilum._

 _Lorelei Naberrie era una nueva clase de ser humano, creado a partes iguales con los genes de tres seres de diferentes habilidades._

 _Rey contaba con un poder ilimitado, que había que resguardar, controlar y poseer en el momento necesario._

 _Darth Sidious se había valido de un recurso sencillo para hacer llegar a la pequeña a Skywalker._

 _A través de un soldado, emisario de la Casa de Veruna de Naboo, Rey había sido abandonada con la memoria compatible de un droide entre sus ropas en el camino entre la residencia de Skywalker y la Academia Jedi._

 _Ben era un niño pequeño entonces y Alana acababa de nacer._

 _En la memoria, capturados por completo, aparecían todos los detalles de la creación de un humano único, con las habilidades más gloriosas en el control de la Fuerza, creado a través de la experimentación entre razas de especies humanas que quedaban en la Galaxia._

 _La pequeña llevaba por nombre Lorelei, mismo que aparecía en la memoria, tratándola como un espécimen con el apellido "Naberrie", adoptándolo de quien se consideraría su origen, Padme Naberrie Amidala. El significado de su nombre tendría profunda importancia en el futuro. Sus rasgos físicos habían sido arbitrariamente manipulados para tener una apariencia similar a la de Padme una vez que creciera, por lo que los ojos y el cabello castaño serían una constante que Rey repetiría una vez siendo adulta, así como la talla y complexión. El resto era el experimento real. Darth Plagueis, en su infinita sabiduría, supo que lo mejor era dejar a la naturaleza actuar según lo que él ya había manipulado sin meter más aún las manos en ello. Y dejó que las habilidades escogiesen al espécimen._

 _La memoria permaneció con Luke toda su vida, hasta el momento en que Rey sondeó su subconsciente y la sustrajo de su túnica, mientras, herido por su sobrino, yacía en una base de la resistencia por haber seguido las órdenes de un supuesto líder supremo que no era otro, más que él mismo manipulando una proyección falsa._

 _Al haber estado en contacto con la información de la memoria, Luke había determinado que había un hueco que no podía llenar de otro modo._

 _Si Rey debía ser entrenada como jedi, ¿Quién debía ser entrenado como Sith?_

 _Lo que Anakin Skywalker había logrado, que era su destino además, sería destruido con la existencia de la bebé. Pero hacerla desaparecer cuando ya había gente que se había dado cuenta de su existencia al menos físicamente, había dejado de ser una opción._

 _Entonces todas sus dudas se aclararon._

 _Ben existía._

 _Y ciertamente, desde pequeño había mostrado una enorme e insuperable timidez, padecía de un eterno nerviosismo, era un niño sumamente inteligente pero también estaba mostrando inclinaciones a la crueldad y permanecía constantemente solo y callado a donde fuese._

 _Tales rasgos le parecieron convenientes a Luke y tomó una decisión, misma que, como él era, no pensó demasiado, simplemente supo que funcionaría._

 _Y arregló el resto._

 _Pidió ayuda a Leia Organa, quien, con gusto, permitió que Luke hiciese uso de las niñeras para cuidar de Lorelei y del mismo modo de Alana que cada vez tenía menos cuidado pues su madre era una dama jedi muy preciada y se requería de ella del mismo modo que de los jedi varones que prevalecían del lado de la República._

 _Así mismo, se ofreció a entrenar a Ben. Leia pensó que era lo mejor, las visiones que comenzaba a padecer sobre una maligna criatura que deseaba atraerlo al lado Obscuro, la mantenían en vela por las noches y la hacían sufrir durante el día. Nunca le reveló tal información a su marido, que, completamente falto de intuición, tampoco pudo pensar en nada similar. Y en ese estado de cosas fue que la vida fue desarrollándose, hasta cierto punto natural._

 _Entonces llegó el día en que la República una vez más tuvo que defenderse de un último ataque contra la armada jedi y, para evitar que los pequeños que eran sus aprendices pudieran hacer ruido y ser encontrados y matados, Luke Skywalker cambió sus ciclos circadianos y los hizo morir, a sabiendas de que morirían, e hizo creer que era sin querer. Prefería matarlos de un modo benévolo a oírlos llorar mientras los traspasaban con blasters._

 _Luke sabía que Ben no moriría y sabía que Lorelei tampoco iba a hacerlo, pues era poseedora de la genética mezclada más imponente de toda la Galaxia. Mientras estuviera con él, podría controlarla y usarla para cualquiera de sus fines._

 _Sin darse cuenta, a través de los años, tras la muerte de su amada Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker fue cayendo vertiginosamente al lado obscuro, mientras planeaba cómo mantener el legado de su padre intacto. Nunca se imaginó que pagaría con la muerte de su pequeña Alana, que era una luz en su vida que comenzaba a obscurecer y apagarse._

 _Tampoco imaginó que todo se saldría de sus manos precisamente por la existencia de un bebé, aunque éste no fuese la propia Rey._

 _Un bebé que había asesinado y que llevaba en la conciencia, del mismo modo en que llevaba las muertes de los aprendices de su academia jedi y todas aquellas que había provocado Snoke con la creación de la Primera Orden de Caballeros de Ren._

 _El hijo de su sobrino y de la chica a la que había criado y luego abandonado en Coruscant a manos de un contrabandista que de allí, la abandonó en Jakku en su propia nave._

 _Había creado un gran plan, casi imposible de descubrir por nadie._

 _Y lo descubrió una pequeña chatarrera de Jakku, dueña de magníficos dones que serían usados para beneficio del Lado Obscuro en adelante._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Pasaron noventa días, en los cuales el mutismo de Rey era cosa común. Ben Solo parecía completamente acostumbrado. Las ideas y pensamientos de Rey hacían eco en los de él y con eso bastaba para que su comunicación no se rompiera, aunque rara vez se veían físicamente. Cada dos o tres días, Ben tocaba a su habitación y se limitaba, una vez Rey le abriera, a revisar sus heridas y una vez hechas las curaciones, salir en completo y calmo silencio.

También rara vez le dejaba a Rey escuchar el eco de sus propios pensamientos, cada vez más tempestuosos y confusos, pues trataba de no alterar la aparente tranquilidad que ahora reinaba en ella.

Aquella casa parecía en ese momento un hogar. Un enorme y silencioso hogar donde sólo se dedicaron a ahogar, por separado, el profundo sufrimiento que, a su manera, cada uno albergaba en s

u ser.

A veces Rey lloraba. Y Ben la escuchaba.

Escuchaba su llanto, silencioso y quedo detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a siquiera tocar.

No se sentía capaz de reconfortarla, ni de darle ánimos falsos, ni de decir que lo sentía.

 _Porque lo sentía_.

Dolido profundamente, más allá de toda razón, acallaba su propio dolor y lo ahogaba en sí mismo, como hiciera con otros tantos antes, pero esta vez las razones carecían totalmente de egoísmo.

La carga emocional de Rey era demasiado pesada como para aún poner encima sus propias cargas, que, aunque le hacían la vida cada vez más imposible, lo obligaban a poner el bienestar de su alumna, _a la que amaba con toda su alma_ , por encima de su propio sufrimiento.

Una noche pasado ese tiempo, Ben parecía realmente cansado.

Rey estaba en la sala de estar de la mansión, que parecía abandonada y gris, con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo, descansando sobre un cojín. Ben entró a la casa y la imagen que Rey vio, la dejó fría.

Sin su túnica, con ropas sencillas color caqui de algodón, como las que ella misma usara en Jakku toda su vida, con el cabello idéntico a como siempre lo llevara. Su porte era bello y señorial, apuesto e intrigante pese a la ropa sencilla.

Se sentó junto a Rey, para confusión de ésta y la miró fijamente.

Luego emitió una frase que dejó a la muchacha completamente inmóvil.

\- _Es momento de ir por ellos._

La sangre se heló en el cuerpo de Rey y asintió porque la emoción de la confrontación, _la venganza_ , la hacía sonreír.


	16. In a heartbeat Part II: Finale

**Me cuesta trabajo terminar con mis historias. Por eso es un logro para mí concluir este fanfic que me hace sentir contenta y bendecida, pues me ha llevado a conocer aspectos fabulosos de personas ya conocidas y a personas nuevas e increíbles con quienes he podido congeniar y compartir ideas.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por leer esto que tan bien me ha hecho escribir, mil gracias a cada uno de ustedes, que con sus ojos al leer, me han motivado a seguir escribiendo.**

 **SanNanKnight, gracias por las ideas, los roles, los momentos maravillosos que este fanfic nos ha dado oportunidad de compartir.**

 **Quiero dedicar esto a las Administradoras del grupo Reylo Fans de Facebook, que han apoyado este y todos mis fanfics con sus comentarios, reviews, contenido y demás.**

 **Agradezco también a Yvonne Rodríguez Caro (Dama Jade) por todos sus comentarios alentadores, su increíble actitud y sus fabulosos trabajos Reylo, mismos que inspiraron este fanfic y cada uno de los que están aún en proceso. Es un honor para mí cada uno de sus reviews y las pláticas y tiempo que ha invertido en apoyarme.**

 **Cada uno de ustedes es muy importante en este proceso, y próximamente tendrán el epílogo de esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **In a Heartbeat Part II: Finale**

 _"_ _…_ _You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine_ _…"_

 _Undisclosed Desires fragment by Muse_

 _"…_ _Todos los humanos nacimos siendo demonios e hicimos de la Tierra nuestro infierno…"_

 _::::_

 _::::_

\- Espera – Exclamó Rey, con cierta vibrante emoción en su voz - ¿Estás _absolutamente_ seguro de que es el momento para ir y _asesinarlos_? _–_ Y una incipiente luz en sus ojos, confirmó las sospechas de Kylo Ren.

\- S _í_ – Afirmó, nervioso – _Si es que aún lo deseas –_ Por un momento, Rey pudo percibir con claridad la alteración en la Fuerza, propia de quien duda.

\- _Estás dudando._ La duda sólo te hará fallar – Lo miró fijamente.

\- Dudo que hayas tomado realmente _esa_ decisión – y se sentó justo a su lado – No eres confiable cuando de tomar decisiones se trata. Y no ser firme en ellas también es dudar.

Rey asintió. Kylo Ren tenía razón. _No estaba segura._

\- No estoy segura porque no sé qué ganaré con ello.

\- ¿Vengarte por la muerte de _nuestro_ hijo no es suficiente? – y sus manos se crisparon con repentina furia – Esto no tiene que ver con _nosotros._

\- Es cierto. Pero no es suficiente. Morirán y ¿Después qué? ¿Te das cuenta que en realidad no habrá ningún castigo por ello con su muerte? – y su amargura llenó todo su ser de un profundo odio. Kylo Ren percibió su sufrimiento de nueva cuenta, asfixiándolo otra vez.

\- _Rey_ – Y se acercó a ella tomándole el rostro con ambas manos - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas esperando un hijo?

\- _¿Te habría interesado_? Lo importante era encontrar a Skywalker – Y furiosa, volteó la cara, despreciándole, lo que frustró profundamente al caballero obscuro que, sin saber qué hacer, tuvo que reprimir su primer impulso de abofetearla. Rey vio la imagen en la mente de Kylo Ren y sonrió complacida mirándole con sorna – _Intenta tocarme y dudo que puedas vencerme._

\- _No soy tu enemigo. No volveré a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo aquí-_ Iba a decir "Conmigo", pero se reprimió. Rey lo escuchó en su mente. En lo profundo de ésta, un dejo de alegría se despertó en ella. Pero la soberbia reinó por encima de todo eso y se complació de nueva cuenta en la idea de que Kylo Ren, tan engreído, tan poderoso y arrogante, estuviera a sus pies.

\- _Si no estás conmigo –_ Y esto lo dijo en su mente, transmitiéndoselo a través del vínculo que compartían – _Eres mi enemigo –_ Estas palabras sonaron de nuevo para Kylo Ren como un extraño _deja vú._

\- ¿No sabes quién dijo tales palabras, no es cierto? Pues te lo diré. Estas palabras eran las de tu abuelo, Anakin Skywalker, antes de transformarse en Darth Vader, tu ejemplo, tu valioso modelo de poder – dijo entonces, burlona – Las sé porque llevo en mi sangre los recuerdos más importantes y valiosos de tu abuelo, de tu abuela Padme Amidala y por supuesto, de _mi creador_ \- y a la mención de Darth Plagueis, Rey sonrió morbosamente - _¿Quién iba a pensarlo, no es cierto?_ Tú eras quien debía reestablecer el equilibrio en la Fuerza, Ben, y decidiste no hacerlo. Luego aparecí yo y creyeron que era yo quien lo haría. Vaya ironía ha sido todo esto – Y su _aura_ , ése halo resplandeciente de luz que la rodeaba siempre, misteriosamente se había desvanecido, dando paso a una obscura bruma a su alrededor que le hacía sentir a Kylo Ren los huesos de hielo. La miró, inexpresivamente, y se levantó.

\- _Haré lo que quieras que haga. Luego decidirás el resto._

\- _¿_ Estarás conmigo en ello? – Era la primera vez que Rey expresaba su deseo de mantenerle a su lado.

\- Tendrás que decidir eso tú misma.

\- Lo estoy decidiendo _ahora_ – Y se levantó también - ¿ _Crees que me duele por haber perdido un bebé? ¿Un hijo que pudo ser de cualquiera? Te equivocas –_ exclamó y lo miró, furiosa - _¡Era tu hijo! ¡Tuyo! ¡Y Skywalker peleó conmigo sabiendo su existencia! ¡No le importó si me hería! ¡Buscaba herirte a ti! ¿Por qué, Ben?_ – De pronto se sintió el ambiente tan tenso que Kylo Ren se levantó y la miró enfrentándola. Si cualquier otro ser sensible a la Fuerza hubiera estado cerca de ellos, habría percibido con facilidad todo lo que estaba por suceder.

Ambos se miraron con asombro, como cuando se hace un gran descubrimiento. Una auténtica sorpresa se apoderó de ambos mientras se afirmaban, con certeza más que por mera adivinación, que mientras Rey hablaba, habían sentido una alteración clara, pura y potente en la Fuerza, como el canto de un ave en la ventana de la sala de estar en que se encontraban, el tintineo de un cristal o la pura y bella voz de quien representaba _lo que habían perdido._

Por puro instinto, Rey se llevó las manos al vientre un segundo y miró con desconcierto a Ben Solo, que inclinó la cara frente a ella, silencioso y tenso. No se imaginó ni por un momento que el sentimiento que no podía descifrar pero que se había manifestado luego de esa sutil revelación en su vínculo con ella, era de hecho una inexplicable felicidad. No pudo descifrarlo porque él mismo tampoco había podido.

Los labios de Rey hacían un extraño gesto, como una pequeña letra _o_. Su asombro fue inimaginable al descubrir que aún llevaba en ella parte del producto del lazo que la unía a Ben Solo.

Entonces comprendió tanto que ni siquiera había podido imaginarse.

 _Por eso vió alguna vez, que para entonces le pareció tan lejana, a Han Solo como el padre que nunca tuvo. Por eso cuando peleó en Takodana con Kylo Ren y volvió con Finn, herido de gravedad, su primer impulso fue abrazar a la general Organa. Por eso no podía sacar de su cabeza a Kylo Ren, dolido, abrumado y atormentado por las acciones que había cometido para completar lo que su abuelo había comenzado._

 _Ben no buscaba dominar la Galaxia y jamás fue ese su objetivo._

 _Su objetivo era desmantelar la Primera Orden y recuperar la Galaxia para que fuese de quien la merecía. Los ciudadanos. Por supuesto que este objetivo conllevó hacer sacrificios y cada uno era un verdadero sufrimiento para él._

 _Por eso sentía compasión por ella._

 _Y ella la había sentido por él._

El pensamiento principal, la sensación que la había llevado a analizar estos pensamientos volvió. En su vientre sintió un inimitable vuelco. Un ligero movimiento, no propiamente físico sino una especie de oscilación de energía, la misma que en su momento, Kylo Ren sintiera cuando descubrió la existencia de la propia Rey. No lo entendió. Kylo Ren se hincó en el suelo, y se abrazó en silencio a su cuerpo, como si agradeciera el momento.

Rey lo miró. Lo sintió _pusilánime_. Se asqueó de su propia sensación, de la forma en que ahora renegaba del amor que sentía por Kylo Ren. ¿Qué si era un monstruo? ¿Qué importaba si había matado a su padre? _Sus padres lo habían abandonado._

Una vez más, Rey pudo ver en sus recuerdos y lo que había visto, la había dejado impresionada, de mala manera, de cuan indiferentes y poco interesados en Ben, había sido Leia y Han.

Y la luz que brillaba en ella cada vez más imperceptiblemente, fue enterrada por completo en el lado obscuro de la Fuerza, mismo que usaría únicamente para proteger a quiénes ahora constituían todo su universo.

\- _Ben_ – y se hincó, frente a él, del mismo modo que él hiciera con ella – Quedémonos _aquí_. Tendremos… - y le sonrió entonces – _Tendremos un hijo realmente_ – y fue Ben quien esta vez, sin reprimirse en absoluto, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez, acarició su rostro suavemente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos castaños claro de Rey- _No me interesa qué pase con ellos –_ También fue el momento en que Ben, (quien de algún modo había despreciado el lado obscuro) descubrió que no volvería a ver en los ojos de Rey, la luz por nada que no fuese su hijo o él.

Ben sondeó sus pensamientos. Rey estaba siendo sincera. Por fin lo podía ver a él, que había cometido tantos errores con ella, como la familia que nunca tuvo y que había añorado a través de los años sobreviviendo en aquel agujero polvoriento que era Jakku. _Y ambos lo supieron._

 _Su hijo, el que había salido avante en su primer batalla contra nada menos que el propio Luke Skywalker, sería un niño._

Cómo lo supieron fue algo que ignoraron totalmente, pero no importó en absoluto. Parecía que, de algún modo, Rey había abierto los ojos. Había dejado de esperar a una familia que no existía, que jamás volvería por ella y construyó en cambio una, con la que pretendería enterrar a partir de entonces, la obscuridad que se había cernido ya sobre ella.

:::

:::

El momento del alumbramiento de Anakin Solo Naberrie fue para Ben el mayor acontecimiento en toda su vida.

La Primera Orden de la cual él mismo había sido Supremo Comandante, se desintegró en el instante en que él permaneciera con Rey en los confines de Ilum. No volvió a saber nada sobre los Caballeros de Ren o los adversarios de éstos. Contaba con su lealtad eternamente y sabía que en tanto él no los convocara, no habría nadie que pudiera hacerlo, pues se había acostumbrado a ser generoso con quienes le habían seguido durante su cruzada aparentando que seguía a la Primera Orden y apoyaba sus fines, por lo cual los caballeros de Ren, uno por uno, habían sido prodigados con algún favor suyo y le eran totalmente leales.

Durante más de quince años había tenido por costumbre permanecer a solas por completo, sin apenas hablar con nadie, por lo que su personalidad se había agriado, su semblante permanecía endurecido tras la máscara y poco a poco, había perdido cualquier capacidad social en todo sentido, por lo que le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo siquiera hablar. Pero con Rey, todo era natural y tranquilo y pese que ella no volvió a ser la de antes, con él, a partir de que tuvo conocimiento de la existencia de Anakin, fue todo lo dulce que podía ser.

Todo fue muy rápido. Pasados unos meses, Rey estaba lista y dio a luz. Así de simplemente como había transcurrido su vida en Jakku, antes de que toda esa historia se hubiese desarrollado, antes de que Ben Solo siquiera pensara que había sobrevivido.

Él mismo la había asistido, con su instinto, pero con nulos conocimientos -al igual que ella-, durante el parto, y vio emerger de las profundidades del cuerpo de la única mujer a la que había amado, un largo y regordete cuerpo con la apariencia viscosa de una oruga.

Rey ni siquiera gritó. Su agonía antes de dar a luz fue corta, pero dolorosa. Sin embargo, pasó a través de ella con gusto y una sensación de paz como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido en ningún otro momento en su vida. Sabía que todo saldría bien desde el momento de saber que uno de sus hijos había sobrevivido a aquella pelea.

El momento en que Ben sostuvo el cuerpo de su hijo mientras Rey respiraba con fuerza tratando de recuperarse del inmenso esfuerzo, fue un momento que no olvidaría jamás.

Había sostenido muchas vidas en sus manos antes de ese día, y las había destruido sin repasar una sola vez la gravedad de haberlo hecho. Pero en sus manos estaba en ese instante la vida del único ser que era tan cercano a él como su propio ser. Atrás habían quedado los días en que podía sólo aniquilar, destruir y acabar con lo que se atravesara a su paso en obediencia a un inexistente mentor que le llevaba por la senda del lado obscuro no para mostrarle los caminos de la Fuerza, sino para encubrir sus propios pecados.

Se sintió mínimo e insignificante al sostener a esa pequeña criatura, fruto de su insano y hasta entonces cruel amor por Rey, una chatarrera de Jakku a la que había secuestrado y torturado, intentando obtener de ella la ubicación de quien lo había obligado a asumir las muertes que en realidad él no había provocado, de los pequeños padawan que Luke entrenaba y a quienes había asesinado; de su profundo amor y devoción después de eso, cuando descubrió que aquella joven de nariz pequeña y respingada, bronceada y de castaños ojos y cabello, menuda y pequeña, no era otra más que Lorelei, su confidente, su amiga sincera en una época en que era un adolescente confundido y asustado, incapaz de demostrar su afecto a unos padres ausentes y carentes de la más mínima intuición para comprender las necesidades y preocupaciones de un niño en medio de un conflicto hecho sólo para un adulto.

Sus ojos se nublaron. Rey atendió a cada detalle de ese momento, a pesar de su dolor físico y sonrió. Dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados en una feliz sonrisa fue lo único que Ben pudo apreciar en ese rostro que había pasado por las peores tribulaciones, de las que, aunque no lo fuese, se había sentido responsable.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? ¿Cómo su mente había quedado en blanco respecto al hecho de haberla abandonado?

De nuevo, Luke Skywalker.

Envuelto en una toalla, el pequeño bebé hacía los sonidos más dulces que un padre o madre pueden escuchar en toda su vida. De esa forma, descubrieron que su hijo era un ser poderoso, no por el hecho de demostrar ninguna habilidad en la Fuerza, aunque el solo hecho de sobrevivir a aquella cruenta lucha le daba cierto poder a esa teoría, sino porque con su existencia había unido a dos seres que la misma Fuerza había separado.

Aquel momento había matado a Kylo Ren definitivamente y lo había eliminado de la Galaxia. Devolvía a Ben Solo al lado luminoso, al que siempre había pertenecido. ¿Era su hijo el nuevo Elegido, tal como lo fuera su abuelo?

 _Descubrió en los párpados cerrados del bebé, que ocultaban los ojos castaños de su madre, que ya no le interesaba averiguarlo._

 _:::_

 _:::_

Anakin dormía plácidamente en brazos de Rey. Cuando aterrizaron, le preocupaba no su propio mareo, sino que Anakin no pudiese dominarlo y terminara vomitando la leche que acababa de beber. Pero esto no sucedió.

Ben le ayudó a cargarlo mientras bajaba de la nave y se aseguró que estuviera bien.

No percibió ninguna alteración en la Fuerza, todo estaba en calma.

La base de la Resistencia, de la que casi un año atrás huyeran, estaba completamente desolada, como si hubiese sido abandonada.

Pero en el momento en que comenzaron a caminar a través de la pista de aterrizaje hacia los hangares, los pasaron y llegaron directamente a los dormitorios, la sensación de que sí había presencia de personas allí se hizo notar de inmediato.

Ben pasó su mano por el hombro de Rey en tanto ésta seguía cargando a Anakin, quien continuaba completamente dormido.

Cada vez que lo veía, Rey sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón. Era el dolor-amor que siente toda madre que analiza la posibilidad de perder ese pequeño pedazo de su ser y lo estrechó ligeramente contra su pecho. Anakin se removió y bostezó, pero no abrió los ojos.

De cabellos casi negros igual que su padre y ojos castaños claros como los de su madre, una tez de porcelana y cuerpo pequeño y regordete, Anakin tenía los rasgos físicos de los Skywalker en toda su fisonomía. Su piel recordaba profundamente a Ben la de su propia madre cuando se preparaba para salir a alguna diligencia al Senado, ataviada en vestidos carmines o zafiros, esmeraldas o blancos. Su piel relumbraba, lisa, tonificada y perfecta con aquellas ropas y Ben sentía siempre una extraña e inexplicable fascinación por observarla arreglarse para salir. Al acariciar ese recuerdo que había mantenido enterrado en el fondo de su mente, una profunda añoranza resurgió, como cuando las cenizas de una hoguera se reavivan y comienzan su danza infernal de nueva cuenta. Ben había amado a su madre, aun cuando ella no había tenido nunca tiempo para él, para su vida, para sus aspiraciones, para sus miedos y cuestionamientos, para reafirmar sus principios, para mostrarle por qué Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, _su_ padre, había terminado como lo había hecho, muriendo en el intento exitoso de proteger al único de sus hijos con el que tuvo una interacción cariñosa y profunda, aunque fuese sólo en su final.

Rey se sintió extraña. Llevaba un bebé en brazos, un bebé que _era suyo_ , al que protegería y amaría como no había amado a nadie. Pero sabía que en su corazón continuaba reptando la obscuridad que había dejado entrar y que no volvería a salir de ella.

 _Pero que, en su caso, estaría bien dispuesta en utilizar._

Al entrar a la construcción poligonal de la base, la General Organa les esperaba justo en el medio de la sala, donde la mesa de proyecciones se encontraba apagada. R2-D2, BB-8 y C3PO la escoltaban, curiosamente en silencio, dominados como sólo los droides pueden estarlo ante la extrañeza de tener cerca un humano pequeño. El bebé, envuelto en una manta obscura, se removió en los brazos de Rey. Incluso siendo un humano tan pequeño creaba una extraña y enorme paz en aquel sitio, paz que no sería rota en absoluto, excepto por la emoción que evidentemente hizo presa de la General que, no pudiendo reprimir un impulso maternal, se acercó primero a su hijo, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Tú… _Mi hijo_ … _Has vuelto en verdad_ – Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas incontrolables que dejaron sus ojos rodeados de pequeñas arrugas, pero que seguían siendo ojos sabios, fuertes y dominantes, tan obscuros como los de su propio hijo. Sin poder reprimirse, se echó en sus brazos y éste, sintiendo el corazón henchido de profundos conflictos no resueltos, emoción y tantos llantos que había tragado y guardado por tantos años en su alma, se abrazó con fuerza a su madre, como si fuese el niño que un día había abandonado Coruscant para no regresar, todo esto ante la mirada extrañada, confundida pero a la vez complacida de Rey, que podía decir que había cumplido parte de su objetivo. La General Organa le soltó y Ben, con los ojos llorosos, los limpió de un manotazo. Entonces Rey se adelantó con su hijo en brazos y miró a la General. Le fue imposible ocultarle sus pensamientos y la profunda obscuridad que había hecho ya presa de ella.

\- Éste es Anakin – Y se lo entregó. La General Organa parecía completamente confundida, pero de inmediato, en cuanto descubrió el rostro del pequeño bebé que sostenía, una enorme sonrisa la embargó.

\- Es… ¿Es _mi_ nieto? – Preguntó todavía, como si quisiera confirmar algo que sabía ya con demasiada certeza.

\- _Este es… Nuestro hijo, madre_ – Y Ben se sintió importante e increíblemente realizado, incluso aliviado, como si estuviese haciendo una confesión – Por fin he comprendido todo lo que debía comprender – Leia Organa miró a Anakin removerse. Detectó de inmediato su gran sensibilidad a la Fuerza.

\- General Organa – dijo Rey – Sé que nada de lo que Ben haga puede borrar sus crímenes y… - lo observó a los ojos – Bueno, creo que es mejor si él es quien se lo dice a usted.

\- No hay nada que Ben pueda decirme – Y entonces lo miró de nuevo, quien, avergonzado, bajó la vista – La mano de Ben cometió atrocidades, pero era dominada por mi hermano, quien… A su vez era dominado por el lado obscuro, del mismo modo que intenta dominarte a ti, Rey – y la mano envejecida de la General tomó la de Rey en un gesto protector – Pero ahora tienes un hijo. Y si lo amas, como yo no sabía que debía amar al mío – y esto produjo un enorme asombro en Ben quien la miró avergonzarse frente a él – no permitirás que sea el lado obscuro quien te lo arrebate ni se lo entregarás _como lo hice yo_ – Un enorme dolor se apoderó de su corazón al recordar a Han Solo, quien, el día del nacimiento de Ben, había dicho claramente las palabras que se cumplirían en ese instante.

 _" – Un día también tú serás abuelo, señor Solo._

\- _Eso dilo por ti, cariño. No creo vivir tanto para ver eso…"_

La General meció al bebé un instante, mirándolo con devoción y agradeciendo que las palabras que acababa de decir significaran realmente algo y hubieran llegado tan profundamente al corazón de Rey que ésta, si bien no podría dejar atrás su parte más obscura e insana, sí sería capaz de usarla y dejarse dominar por ella exclusivamente en asuntos que lo ameritaran.

Ben así mismo recordó el momento en que su sable había atravesado el cuerpo de su padre, que, sin embargo, sabía que lo había amado hasta el último segundo, aún antes de caer en las profundidades del complejo de la base Starkiller.

Y entonces la Fuerza se trastornó, como si un choque de energía se hubiera producido, en el momento en que Luke Skywalker, _o lo que quedaba de él_ , era transportado en una especie de silla giratoria. Sin una pierna ahora, y con un brazo mecánico donde antaño estuviese un brazo orgánico humano, Luke Skywalker continuaba teniendo un extraordinario poder que estaba contenido en esos mismos miembros mecánicos que ahora poseía, y que a causa del incidente en que todos pensaran que Rey había perdido un hijo, se habían construido con el mismo material con el que en su momento trataron de contener el poder de Ben Solo cuando lo capturaron. Skywalker sabía esto, pero no conocía ninguna forma de remediarlo. En realidad, no importaba más.

Su mirada no era vacía, sino tensa, incluso temerosa. Ben Solo sintió arder de nuevo en sus venas toda la rabia que pensaba, había dejado atrás. Rey lo miró con profundo odio. El bebé se despertó, pero permaneció en silencio, mientras era la General Organa quien lo sostenía y que, tensa también, lo acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró.

\- Luke… No deberías estar aquí.

\- _¿Ha… Sobrevivido?_ – dijo, incrédulo. Parecía aliviado.

\- No gracias a ti – Las palabras no salieron de boca de Ben, sino de Rey, que se adelantó furiosa y se inclinó ante Skywalker con los ojos llameantes – _Pudo morir como murió su hermano_ – Y la General Organa abrazó más al bebé mientras Ben contenía sus ganas de empuñar su sable y asesinarlo.

\- _Mi intención era que ellos dominaran la galaxia. No asesinarlos…_

\- Hiciste una excelente actuación entonces cuando dijiste que Ben podía tenerlos con cualquier otra persona en vez de con una chatarrera – La General Organa intervino con el bebé en brazos.

\- Rey… Aléjate. Ven – y la alejó. Ben, en un impulso protector, abrazó a Rey como si quisiera contenerla y entonces se adelantó alejando también a su madre. Se inclinó frente a Luke Skywalker, quien, temeroso, se echó atrás en el respaldo.

\- Sé porqué me hiciste todo esto – y furioso, su sable en un instante refulgía ya, muy cercano al rostro del anciano – Sólo vine a decirte que… Ya te he perdonado – Y el sable estaba apagado. El efecto que esto tuvo en Luke Skywalker fue inexplicable para nadie. Su gesto se tornó doloroso, balbuceó un "Gracias" y pidió a Leia ser llevado a su habitación. La noche en que ellos llegaron, Luke Skywalker simplemente fue acostado en su cama por dos jóvenes de la resistencia. Permaneció en ella y no volvió a despertar.

:::

:::

Nadie supo jamás si había esperado o no ser perdonado por los pecados que había cometido en contra de un joven que había confiado en él, o los que había cometido contra su hermana y cuñado al quitarles la oportunidad de acercarse a su único hijo. Pero lo cierto era que quería partir.

 _Luke Skywalker añoraba reunirse en donde sea que estuvieran, con Mara, su Mara. Con su mujer de pelirrojos cabellos y verdes ojos de esmeralda y con su pequeña Alana de suaves rizos dorados._

No las había olvidado un solo día. Mara y Alana eran todo lo que había tenido, todo por lo que habría valido la pena luchar. Sin ellas, el mundo no era clemente con él y tampoco quiso ser clemente con el mundo.

Leia permaneció a solas, en duelo, por ocho días, mismos en que no quiso ver ni hablar con nadie. Ben parecía preocupado, pero lo entendía. Era su hermano y lo amaba, con sus errores, con sus defectos y con sus cualidades. Aunado a eso, el vínculo irrompible que Ben compartía con Rey, había sido en el pasado compartido por ellos y Leia sentía su propio corazón trastornado y fuera de sí al comprobar que tal vínculo no trascendía la muerte física.

Sabía que su hermano ahora descansaba. Y obtendría lo que merecía y por lo que había estado esperando tanto.

Pero también, secretamente, Leia Organa odió a su hermano un poco, y lo odiaba más cuando solía observar al pequeño niño balbucear. _Él pudo haberle matado también. A su nieto._

Fue el día que salió de su habitación a ver de nuevo el brillo de la luz del día.

:::

:::

La General se ofreció a cuidar a Anakin y acepté.

El cumpleaños de Ben había llegado.

Ben había ido hasta Ilum de nuevo, con Poe, a recolectar cristales. Su idea no era nada mala e incluso me ofrecí a ayudarle llegado el momento.

 _Ben pensó en terminar lo que no Darth Vader, sino Luke Skywalker, había empezado._

 _Quería reinstaurar la Academia Jedi._

No lo hizo en honor a su tío el que lo había torcido y usado para cometer una cantidad brutal de atrocidades, sino por _su maestro_ , el que un día comprendió su sufrimiento y abandono y le entrenó en el lado luminoso, enseñándole todo lo que sabía.

Cuando volvieron, la general Organa se llevó a Anakin y Ben, desconcertado, entró en la habitación que estaba en la penumbra. Atardecía.

A excepción de que ya no usaba ropas obscuras, Ben no había cambiado en absoluto y continuaba entrenando arduamente día a día, lo que por consecuencia significaba que conservaba un cuerpo trabajado en exceso. Cada músculo sobresalía de su piel blanca, elástica, en donde conservaba en algunos sitios, algunas cicatrices de un montón de batallas. La cicatriz en su rostro permanecía, indeleble. Su cabello negro refulgía contra la luz del atardecer que poco a poco iba muriendo.

El sabor de sus labios no tenía comparación a nada que yo pudiera recordar y el tacto de su piel continuaba enloqueciéndome del mismo modo que me enloquecía su alma, su insaciable sed de mí.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños –_ Dije simplemente. Me costaba trabajo siempre expresar mis sentimientos verbalmente, y antes de mostrarle mi cuerpo desnudo, decidí mostrarle mi alma sin restricción.

\- _¿Has decidido ya?_

\- No hay nada qué decidir. _Tú y yo somos lo que queda de la Fuerza. Jamás romperé mi pacto, te lo dije_ – Y en su mano, de nueva cuenta como aquella ocasión primera, casi en la obscuridad, brilló el fulgor obscuro de un aro con piedras azules que despedían chispas.

\- Entonces _eres mía._

\- Eso ya lo sabías.

\- Pero lo has decidido – Afirmó, colocando el aro en mi mano izquierda.

Por respuesta, un beso.

Un beso que bastó para despertar su instinto.

Aquella noche me poseyó como no me poseyó antes, en silencio, mirándome a los ojos en la penumbra, saboreando mi piel, mis cicatrices, mis miedos, mis dudas.

Entró en mí de formas que yo ni siquiera podía imaginar y dejó su esencia impregnada en mi ser, mientras, entrelazando los dedos de su mano entre mis cabellos, jadeaba excitado, cada vez con más fuerza; con la misma con que me embistió contra el colchón, sobre mí, debajo de mí, contra la pared, contra el frío suelo.

Murmuró palabras que siempre quise escuchar en sus labios y me hizo gemir palabras que no sabía que él deseaba escuchar de mí.

Con lujuria, me miraba a los ojos, intentando despertar lo que él pensaba no estaba allí, pero nunca se había ido.

Y sus ojos tomaron entonces el matiz ámbar que sólo una vez le vi, en la ocasión en que había asesinado al Comandante Hux para defenderme, y vi, en el reflejo de éstos, cómo mis propios ojos, también con tal matiz amarillento, se transmutaban también en oro líquido, mientras el placer nos consumía.

Aquella noche también supe, después de hacer el amor más veces de las que podría contar, una historia que me contó, historia que conocía a través del tiempo, historia que escuchó en una de esas ocasiones cuando niño, solitario, en medio de una de las fogatas de los mercados de Coruscant, deambulaba buscando contacto con el mundo que conocía. Una historia antiquísima, cargada de misticismo, de un tiempo y un lugar desconocidos en la Galaxia.

Hades, señor del Inframundo, hijo de Cronos, señor del Tiempo y Rea, reina de los Dioses, hija de Urano y Gea. Perséfone, hija de Zeus y Démeter, señora del Inframundo, de la que ni siquiera se podía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

Raptada por Hades, Perséfone junto con su madre, hacían florecer la vegetación. Démeter la mantenía alejada de los dioses, por su propia experiencia con éstos, quienes en su mayoría intentaban cortejarla con constancia.

Un día, Hades abrió una grieta en la tierra y la llevó al Inframundo. Zeus al ver la desolación y la sequía, envió a por ella y Hades puso como condición que no comiese alimento alguno de regreso, condición que él mismo rompió obligándole a comer seis de las semillas de un fruto rojo y exquisito, obligándola a volver por una semilla de nueva cuenta, cada año un mes por cada semilla. Durante los seis meses que Perséfone volvía al inframundo, la tierra volvía a ser un erial estéril y sin vida. Poco a poco, influenciada por el malvado esposo, Perséfone se transformó en la Reina del Inframundo y sólo mostró clemencia una vez.

Ben calló y se abrazó a mi cuerpo. Pude sentir su calidez. Y murmuró en mi oído con su voz profunda y melodiosa, como una bella canción decadente y obscura.

\- _Perséfone fue quien dominó a Hades. Fue ella quien absorbió la obscuridad y terminó con ella. El inframundo sucumbió a su encanto, mientras ella hizo suya toda su miseria._

Aquella noche aprendí cosas sobre él. Sobre lo muy sabio que realmente era. Sobre la vida que nos esperaba.

No éramos parte ni comparación de un mito antiquísimo, enterrado en las ruinas de algún lugar.

 _Éramos un mito nuevo._


	17. Hades & Persephone Epilogue: Curse

Agradezco de antemano a todos y cada uno de aquellos que leyeron este fanfic desde el principio y siguieron leyéndolo. El epílogo de Hades y Perséfone no es lo que se consideraría común, porque esperamos que nuestros personajes sean felices o por lo menos tengan una vida agradable. Pero esto, y lo reitero, es Star Wars. Y debe ser trágico y triste y difícil para rescatar lo que en verdad sea bueno de ello.  
Ben y Rey están juntos.

Cuando se está con alguien, es porque se desea, más allá de todo.

Gracias por permanecer desde el capítulo uno en esta travesía que para mí, significa todo

...

"... And i was alone in my own head..."

Curse Fragment by Vicktor Taiwó

...

Desperté, luego de cuatro días inconsciente, empapada en sudor. Las prendas claras se me pegaban al cuerpo, del mismo modo que lo hacían las sábanas bajo y sobre mí. Ben me miraba angustiado; parecía que mientras yo era incapaz de despertar después de _lo que había sucedido_ , él había sido incapaz de dormir un momento.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, como si lo que viera fuese demasiado monstruoso para ser dicho. Incapaz de comprender su reacción, las preguntas afloraron a mis labios, pero las respuestas habían sido justamente la causa por la que había salido como una demente a matar a todo aquel ser vivo dentro del cuartel de la Resistencia y había quedado luego inconsciente, después de soportar de lleno un ataque de la propia madre de Ben. _Ella había sido la abuela de Anakin._

Anakin había sido entrenado por el propio Ben, que a su vez había sido entrenado por su tío Luke, y por la Primera Orden (y por su tío Luke dentro de ésta, disfrazado del Líder Supremo). Mi hijo había adquirido todos los conocimientos necesarios para convertirse en el próximo jedi, _el último de su nombre._

En la Resistencia se habían tomado decisiones después de lo que había sucedido con la Base Starkiller. Y dados los acontecimientos, se unieron a su vez a la Nueva República, convirtiéndose también en ella. La Nueva República, con ayuda de la General Organa, que nuevamente fungía como Senadora, anularon toda práctica relacionada con la Fuerza. Ben, Anakin, ella, incluso yo, así como todo ser del que la República tuviera conocimiento, que pudiera tener un manejo básico de la Fuerza, sería vigilado a partir de ese momento. Los planes de Ben sobre la Academia Jedi que pretendía nuevamente instaurar en memoria de Luke Skywalker y su propio abuelo Anakin, fueron completamente descartados. Anakin no estaba de acuerdo, ni ninguno de los que Ben entrenaría. Tampoco yo.

Ben estuvo, sin embargo, muy callado, _demasiado callado_ , mientras todo se desarrollaba aparentemente sin contratiempos y comencé a, inevitablemente, desconfiar de él.

Y entonces, sin imaginar nada, sin poder siquiera saber cómo había sucedido, Anakin, el sobreviviente de aquel ataque de Luke Skywalker cuando iba a nacer, el último jedi de su estirpe, había sido muerto por la Resistencia, en una emboscada. Lo habían seguido hasta Anoth, un planeta deshabitado al que yo misma lo había enviado en total secreto para evitar que la República supiera que continuaba con su entrenamiento.

De lo demás, recordaba poco.

Cuando el enlace de Anakin desapareció de la faz del universo, un dolor agudo y punzante, sofocante y abrumador más allá de toda proporción, atenazó mi alma. _¿Cómo habían logrado acabar con su vida?_

Y entonces comprendí por qué había dejado de confiar en Ben.

También sentí su dolor. Su duda. Su miedo. Como siempre. Como desde el primer momento en que nos vimos a los ojos y dijo: _"Tú, una simple chatarrera", "Sabes que puedo tomar lo que yo quiera"._

No sabía si acusarlo. Su reacción no era ilógica.

Sosteniéndose, no lloró ni se derrumbó, pero una profunda obscuridad y confusión volvieron nuevamente a su mente, envolviéndola, carcomiéndola, apoderándose de ella. _Podía sentirlo_.

Podía identificarme con su dolor, del mismo modo que lo sentí cuando Luke Skywalker me había herido y sus pensamientos sobre mí, lo obligaban a pensar que moriría.

 _Ben estaba sufriendo indeciblemente. Y el porqué era obvio._

 _Quería asesinar a todo miembro de la República._

 _Y eso incluía a su propia madre._

Cuando por fin, después del primer momento de horror ante la obviedad de las malas nuevas, Ben se presentó ante mí, en nuestra casa, un sitio en Coruscant, su ciudad natal, con altas columnas de hierro y carbón, y me miró, con el rostro congestionado, le odié con todo mi ser. Lo miré con toda la rabia que podía mirarlo, porque algo me decía que él temía aquello y nunca me lo había comunicado, parecía que casi me había logrado ocultar algunos o muchos de sus pensamientos.

Por toda respuesta, Ben se acercó a mí y se derrumbó, cuan alto y poderoso era, en mis brazos.

Y entonces mi ser ardió, de nueva cuenta, absorbiendo toda la obscuridad que me había obligado a rechazar todos los días, cada día, desde aquella remota ocasión en que Ben, derrumbado, con una cicatriz que recorría su rostro y hasta su hombro, provocada por el sable que alguna vez fue suyo, yacía sobre la nieve de la Base Starkiller, temblando, no de miedo, sino de confusión, incapaz de creer que le había vencido y que había, sin embargo, rechazado asesinarlo.

 _"Muy rápido… Muy fácil…"_

Las palabras de nueva cuenta rebotaron, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cerebro, mientras el Líder de los Caballeros de Ren, sin yo saberlo, resurgía en mis brazos para unirse a mí en una nueva afrenta. Fue en aquel segundo, mientras su cuerpo se debatía entre el honor y la furia, que también tomé, por fin, mi decisión.

Habían matado a mi hijo, la razón por la que había rechazado por segunda vez, el Lado Obscuro.

Ahora ya no existía una sola razón que me detuviera para entregarme a él.

 _Ben tampoco encontró ninguna._

. . .

No llegamos muy lejos, a razón de que la República también nos había tendido una emboscada a nosotros, _a ambos_ , mucho más inteligente y mucho más eficaz que todas las ocasiones anteriores que habían tendido emboscadas a nadie. Aún teniendo a Poe Dameron en sus filas y habiendo integrado después a Finn, sus planes no nos fueron en absoluto desconocidos. Sin embargo, Ben propuso algo impensable.

\- _Rey_ – dijo por lo bajo mientras tomaba ropas de un cajón - ¿Qué pasaría si _nos entregamos_? – Pareció enmudecer. Sabía bien lo que había estallado en mi interior.

\- _¿Entregarnos_? – pregunté escandalizada - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicimos para que mataran a Anakin, eh? ¿Acaso me dices que apruebas que hayan matado a tu propio hijo sólo porque fue tu madre quien lo ordenó? -estaba gritando- _¡Contesta de una maldita vez!_ – las lágrimas contenidas le dieron a mi voz un extraño tono trémulo.

\- _¡No puedo perdonar a mi madre, Rey_! Pero si nos entregamos, nos dejarán _en paz._

\- Te cansaste de _pelear_ – lo miré, asqueada - ¿Eso es lo que tu abuelo empezó que tú pensabas terminar entonces, _Kylo Ren_? – Dije, cargando de todo mi odio la frase - _¿Qué eres? ¿Eres un guerrero o un cobarde?_ – Sentí como algo en su interior también se incendió, como si hubiese detonado un arma dentro de él.

\- _¡¿Crees que quiero perderte también?!_ – Me miró de frente – _Me entregaré._

\- Una vez te dije – Contesté, ya impaciente – que si estabas en mi contra, serías mi enemigo. _Eso no ha cambiado_. Si eliges entregarte, _los mataré. A todos. De todos modos, lo haré, Ben._ Pero serás tú _el primero_ en mi lista.

Se acercó y desviando luego la vista, se sentó en la cama en que habíamos reído y hablado durante años. Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, entrelazándose los dedos en el cabello negro. Estaba largo y reluciente, como antaño, _como siempre_.

 _Lo amaba. No podía creer que pudiera tener algo que ver en la muerte de su propio hijo._

Sabiendo cuánto amaba yo a mi querido Anakin, una parte de él, _una parte mía_ , por fin veía que nada tenía que ver, que, una vez más, yo veía todo desde la perspectiva equivocada. _Ben huía porque estaba tratando de no enloquecer y acabar con las vidas de tantas personas. Huía de un acto de venganza, que sin embargo veía justo porque a quien habían asesinado, era al hijo que tanto amaba, sangre de su sangre, a quien había entrenado para convertirse en todo lo que él había deseado ser y no había podido._

Me senté junto a él un momento y lo besé suavemente. Alzó la vista y me miró.

\- _Tus ojos no son como recuerdo. A partir de ahora, no volverán a ser como eran._

No entendí lo que decía y me levanté.

 _El espejo me devolvió la imagen de un rostro pétreo, prácticamente con las mismas facciones de siempre, quizá algo crecidas; un rostro bronceado y sin arrugas, liso y terso como la roca._

 _Pero mis ojos eran del más intenso de los tonos de rojo; tan rojos como el sable que Ben había prometido no volver a utilizar, pues con él, había despojado de la vida a su propio padre._

Cuando levanté la vista y vi sus manos, éstas sostenían la empuñadura desgastada de metal oscuro y las salidas para la luz del cristal que aún contenía.

 _Su sable reclamaría la vida de su hijo y el Lado Obscuro reclamaba las de ambos._

…

El _Halcón_ volaba como si fuese un carguero nuevo.

Después de las modificaciones que le había hecho, había también restaurado parte de los componentes del motor y funcionaba mejor de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Han Solo se habría emocionado al probarlo.

La idea me hizo sonreír un momento. Pero ya no había tiempo de sentimentalismos, ni de recordar a las leyendas del pasado.

La contemplación había terminado y teníamos que escapar para reformar la Primera Orden.

La idea fue algo que Ben rechazó en un principio, como todo lo que había propuesto, porque a final de cuentas, yo entendía que no tendríamos más opción que hacernos de aliados en donde fuese posible y los Caballeros de Ren, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, seguirían a Ben a donde fuese.

Habíamos huido pues de la República, de la Resistencia y de los planetas Aliados.

Estábamos solos. Ben y yo.

A veces encontraba a Ben con los ojos humedecidos, aunque jamás decía una palabra. Pero todo nuestro vínculo se sentía perturbado, ennegrecido por la pena que no lograba expresar más allá de la humedad en sus mejillas.

En algún punto de nuestra travesía a Ach-To, que para entonces ya era un planeta desierto, donde no podrían buscarnos a través de las cordilleras por no contar con las naves adecuadas y tampoco podían rastrear nuestras ubicaciones, Ben decidió portar de nuevo la máscara con que había cubierto su rostro desde los quince años. Kylo Ren estaba completo entonces y lo más razonable era que así fuese, porque fue ese momento el que eligió también para invocar a través de la Fuerza a los otros seis caballeros de Ren. Fue entonces que supe que todos y cada uno de éstos eran portadores también de ciertas habilidades con ella y tenían cada uno un peculiar dominio de la misma.

Fui testigo de cómo entrenaban ferozmente entre ellos, incluso con Ben. Pero él no permitía que se me acercaran.

Desconocía el motivo, pero lo cierto es que era mejor así. Y creo que era porque Ben no deseaba que existieran apegos. Lo único que habían hecho tales apegos era hacernos débiles y perder a todos aquellos a quienes habíamos amado.

El _Halcón_ tenía sólo cuatro habitaciones, las que aunque resultaban insuficientes, tenían suficiente espacio para albergarnos a todos allí. De esa forma permanecíamos juntos en caso de alguna emboscada sorpresa.

Alguna ocasión sentí a Leia Organa tratar de invadir mi mente, sondeándome a mí o a Ben, tratando de ubicarnos. Nunca tuvo éxito.

Actualmente los Caballeros Ren ya no están en Ach To. Buscan a través de la Galaxia a otros aliados; seres perseguidos con habilidades en la Fuerza que se unan a nuestra causa: Destruir la República como un día pretendiera el Emperador Palpatine, como lo intentara Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker.

Ben y yo continuamos aquí, a la espera de que nuestro proyecto, nuestra venganza y nuestras decisiones, cambien el orden de la Galaxia.

¿Tenía razón Ben cuando dijo que la Primera Orden no era toda maldad? No lo sé. Pero ya no importa. La maldad, descubrí mucho después, depende de quien la ejerza y quien la reciba pero nunca lo vemos porque o estamos de un lado, ejerciéndola o estamos del otro, siendo presas de ella.

Decidí que no deseo que Ben sea presa de la maldad de otros, cumpliendo las expectativas de los ciudadanos o del Senado, o de los gobernantes o de la mismísima República Galáctica. Decidí que no deseo ser presa de la maldad y exponerme, como nuestro hijo estuvo expuesto desde antes de su nacimiento, a ella.

Decidimos luchar contra ello, haciendo lo que deba hacerse para no volver a ser presas de los deseos de otros.

 _¿Eso es maldad?_

 _Maldad fue hacernos pensar que debíamos huir del Lado Obscuro. Maldad fue hacernos creer que el lado luminoso era la única alternativa, cuando fue el lado que decidió ponerle fin a la vida de un ser dulce e inocente, carne de la carne de quien se suponía representaba esa luz._

 _Maldad fue transformarnos en lo que somos._

 _Estoy con Kylo Ren. El líder de la Primera Orden de Caballeros de Ren, despiadado y cruel, extintor de vidas, verdugo sin misericordia de la mitad de la Galaxia._

 _Generoso de su parte, me ha cedido la otra mitad._

 _Y me considero menos generosa que él._

 _Esto es lo que creo sobre la Fuerza: Es un beneficio, un regalo. La oportunidad de hacer bien con ella y enseñar a otros a hacer bien para generar felicidad y paz._

 _Pero cuando eres menos afortunado, y la Fuerza te llena de desdichas y sufrimientos, no es más que una maldición._

 _Vives con ella, la toleras, te adaptas._

 _Pero eso no deja de hacerla una maldición._

 _Eterna e insoportable._

 _Si Ben no existiera, ¿Podría soportar tal maldición?_

 _No._

 _Estamos juntos porque la compartimos._

 _Y ahora es justo el momento para demostrar a la Galaxia cómo y por qué._


End file.
